Baozi Boy
by BaoziKim
Summary: Minseok yang innocent bertemu dengan Jongdae yang tampan. "Annyeonghaseyo.."/"E-emmh, eommaa "/"Ayo sayang, kenalkan dirimu.."/"Huweee, andwaeee !" ChenMin Fic, Yaoi, Multichap, with InnocentMin! My first ff. Review pleasee ;)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

ChenMin Fanfic (Baozi Boy)

Cast/Karakter :

Kim Minseok (EXO)

Kim Jongdae aka Chen (EXO)

Kim (Lee) Kangin (SJ)

Kim (Park) Jungsoo aka Leeteuk (SJ)

Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung (SJ)

Kim Ryeowook (SJ)

And other cast..

Warning : Yaoi, cerita pasaran, no bash, don't like don't read. InnocentXiu! Aku cuma author baru disini, please hargai aku. Kamsahamnida~ *bow

Jalan di Seoul mulai padat bahkan saat fajar baru menyingsing. Orang-orang sudai berlalu lalang untuk pergi ketujuan masing-masing.

"Appaaa~" Suara mendayu itu terdengar disebuah mansion besar yang berada disalah satu kawasan elit di Seoul. Seorang namja manis bin imut sedang mencoba merayu seorang namja kekar yang lain.

"Hiks, aku tidak mauu. Appaa~" Namja manis aka Kim Minseok itu mencoba merayu appa tercinta, Kim Kangin. Sedangkan Kangin, dia berusaha mati-matian agar tidak termakan aegyo aeginya.

"Tidak chagi, appa dan eomma-mu sudah memutuskan hal ini. Kami tidak bisa merubahnya lagi. Maafkan appa.." Kangin berujar tegas, dia tidak mungkin merubah keputusan ini. Hari H-nya sudah dekat, lagipula dia dan istrinya sudah memikirkannya matang-matang.

"Huweee, eommaaa~ !" Kim Jungsoo, yang biasa dipanggil Leeteuk hanya menghela napas pasrah. Mau bagaimana lagi, aeginya yang satu ini memang manja. Bukannya tidak suka sih, toh sifatnya ini memang cocok dengan wajahnya yang seperti bayi. Baby face. Tapi ini berbahaya untuknya dan juga suaminya. Jadi, dia pasang muka datar khas tidak mau dibantah.

"Minnie sayang, maafkan eomma. Lagipula ini demi kebaikanmu juga sayang. Mana mungkin eomma meninggalkanmu disini sendirian. Mengertilah.." ujarnya menenangkan. Sedangkan Minseok, wajahnya semakin ditekuk. Mata bulatnya yang sudah basah semakin memerah. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal. Pipinya yang memerah menggembung lucu, minta dicubit. Kepalanya menunduk kebawah. Tinggal tunggu saja, maka—

"HUWAAAAA, HIKS-HIKS ! HUWAAAA~"

—tangisannya pecah.

.

.

.

Setelah menenangkan Minseok selama 20 menit, akhirnya namja berpipi chubby itu luluh juga. Beruntung saat itu, Kim Junmyeon aka Suho kakak Minseok turun dari lantai atas begitu adik kecilnya menangis sambil meraung-raung. Jadi dia bisa ikut membantu orang tuanya.

Oiya, sepertinya author belum menjelaskan detail sebab kenapa Minseok seperti ini.

 **Flashback on**

"Eomma, aku mau daging," makan malam yang menyenangkan. Minseok dengan manjanya meminta diambilkan ini-itu oleh eommanya. Sedangkan Kangin dan Suho, mereka hanya terkekeh kecil melihat hubungan ibu dan anak itu. Mereka semua makan dengan lahap, dan dengan mood yang baik. Tapi suara bass Kangin menyela suasana. Sedikit berdehem, dia memalingkan mata kesemua orang disana. Terutama pada Minseok.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," ucapnya tegas.

"Lusa, appa dan umma kalian akan pergi ke Jepang. Disana, kami ada urusan bisnis. Jad—

"Minnie boleh ikut..?" Suara imut Minseok memotong pembicaraan Kangin. Leeteuk, dia hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Sayang, biarkan appa menjelaskan dulu sampai selesai. Arra ?" Minseok mengangguk senang. Dia berpikir appa dan eomma-nya pasti akan mengajaknya. Jadi dia iyakan saja.

"Untuk Suho, kau sudah tahukan apa tugasmu ?" Kangin bertanya pada anak sulungnya. Suho, yang jadi pusat perhatian sekarang hanya menangguk.

"Suho akan appa kirim ke China untuk mengurus perusahaan disana. Dan untuk Minnie..." Minseok menepuk kedua tangannya antusias.

"...Minnie akan appa titipkan dirumah teman appa dan eomma-mu. Kim Joongwoon."

JDEERR !

Bagai mendengar petir disiang bolong, Minseok terlonjak kaget. Mwo ?! Dititipkan ?! Dia tidak mauu !

"T-tapi appa, ak.."

"Maafkan appa nak, ini sudah keputusan final. Tidak bisa diganggu gugat lagi. Lagipula ini yang terbaik untukmu sayang.."

"Hiks, andwaeee~ !"

 **Flashback off**

"Andwaeee, eomma ! Aku tidak mauu !" Minseok meronta dipelukan eommanya.

"Sshh, sayang. Maafkan eomma. Setelah ini, anak teman eomma akan menjemputmu. Kamu sudah siap kan ?" Leeteuk masih mencoba menenangkan putra bungsunya.

"Aku tidak siap ! Hyuung~" Minseok meminta bantuan Suho. Tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil karena..

Ting Tong Ting Tong

"Nah, lihat dia sudah datang. Kita kesana, ayo !" Leeteuk mencoba menggendong anaknya, tapi tidak gagal. -_-

Cklek !

"Annyeonghaseyo.." Begitu pintu terbuka, tampak seorang namja tampan disana. Membuat Minseok, mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Annyeong. Jongdae, kajja masuk !" Leeteuk memimpin jalan mereka. Kim Jongdae, nama namja itu berjalan mengikuti Leeteuk.

"Dae-ah, duduklah." Leeteuk tersenyum lembut.

"Oiya, ini anak bungsuku. Namanya Kim Minseok. Chagi, kenalkan dirimu sayang." Leeteuk mendorong Minseok agar beranjak dari duduknya. Minseok yang kaget, langsung gelagapan. Pipi gembulnya merona merah. Lucu sekali. Hingga akhirnya Jongdae membungkukkan badan.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Jongdae imnida. Bangapseumnida.." Jongdae tersenyum, memperlihatkan lengkung bibirnya yang indah. Minseok ? Dia makin gelagapan. Gugup.

"Emmhh, e-eommaa.." Minseok mengadu, membuat Leeteuk tergelak. Aeginya ini manis sekali.

"Perkenalkan dirimu sayang, tidak apa-apa.." Leeteuk tersenyum menenangkan.

"Engg, K-Kim Minseok imnida. B-bangapseumnidaa~" Minseok buru buru membungkuk, lalu duduk dan bersembunyi di lengan eomma-nya. Dia malu sekali !

"Kkk, ya sudah. Mau berangkat sekarang ?" Leeteuk meminta persetujuan mereka.

"Terserah ahjumma saja.." Chen tersenyum. Baru saja beranjak menuju pintu, mereka dikagetkan oleh suara teriakan Suho.

"Yoo, Chen ! Kau sudah datang ? Bagaimana kabarmu ?" Suho berjalan menghampiri Jongdae. Memeluknya.

"Hyung, aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu ? Lama ya tidak berjumpa.." Jongdae tergelak. Suho itu salah satu sunbaenya saat masih sekolah menengah pertama dulu. Mereka kenal dekat karena hobi mereka, basket. Mereka bergabung disalah satu klub umum, dan jadi teman akrab. Tapi karena kesibukan Suho yang sudah mau lulus dan masuk ke perguruan tinggi, mereka jadi jarang bertemu. Dan sekarang, mereka berjumpa lagi. Kebetulan yang bagus !

"Jadi kau itu anak Yesung ahjusshi ? Tau begitu aku tidak perlu khawatir pada Minseok. Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku Chen ?" Suho memukul main-main lengan hoobaenya itu. Sedikit sebal.

"Ehehehe, mian hyung. Aku pikir itu bukanlah hal penting. Jadi aku tidak memberi tahumu. Lagipula aku juga tidak pernah tau kalau kau itu anak Kangin ahjusshi. Jadi kita impas kan ?" Jongdae membuat V sign dengan tangannya sambil tertawa jahil.

"Sudah-sudah. Myeonnie, biarkan Jongdae membawa Minnie. Nanti tidak ada habisnya kalau kalian ribut terus. Lihat, Minnie.." Leeteuk menghela napasnya melihat kelakuan mereka berdua. Sedangkan Suho dan Jongdae, mereka sudah mengalihkan tatapan mereka pada seorang namja imut disana, Minseok. Minseok yang jadi bahan perhatian segera menutup bibirnya yang barusan terbuka karena bengong.

"Kajja Minnie, lebih baik kalian cepat berangkat. Dan Myeonnie, siapkan barang yang akan kau bawa nanti ke China. Eomma akan menyusulmu." Mereka segera keluar dari mansion besar itu.

.

.

.

"Aku pulaaang~" Jongdae berteriak dengan suara tenornya saat sampai dirumah. Menunggu sambutan ibunya, Kim Ryeowook. Tak lama, orang yang ditunggu pun keluar dari dalam rumah lengkap dengan apron ditubuhnya.

"Selamat datang~ Waahh, kajja masuk Dae-ie. Dan Minniiiee, omo kamu manis sekali sayang. Ayo masuk !" Minseok yang mendengarnya tersenyum lucu, memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya. Lalu melangkahkan tubuh berisinya kedalam. Mengikuti Ryeowook dan ehem, Jongdae.

"Nah, Jongdae. Antar Minnie kekamarnya. Dan Minnie, langsung mandi ya. Setelah itu turun kebawah. Appa Jongdae akan pulang sebentar lagi. Eomma ke dapur dulu ya." Jongdae dan Minseok mengangguk bersama. Lalu pergi ke atas, pergi kekamar mereka.

"Minseok-ssi, ini kamarmu. Yang disebelah sana kamarku. Kalau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa memanggilku. Aku akan membantumu. Cha, masuklah." Jongdae hampir saja ingin berbalik sebelum tangan mungil Minseok mencegahnya.

"Ya ? Kau butuh sesuatu ?"

"Emm, a-aku. I-itu..."

"Ne ?"

"Eung, gomawo !"

Cklek !

Dan tubuh montok itu hilang ditelan pintu.

"Dasar.." Jongdae hanya tersenyum, lalu berjalan kekamarnya.

TBC !

Annyeong, aku disini sebagai author baru. Bangaptaa ^^/

Aku bikin cerita ini disela-sela waktu senggangku. Mungkin ideku pasaran, soalnya pasti kalian tahu garis besarnya. Tapi pliss, ini karya pertamaku. ChenMin pula. Jadi mohon dihargai. Aku akan sangat bahagia kalau kalian mau merespon positif keberadaan ffku ini. Terima kasih~.. :* #bow


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Baozi Boy (ChenMin Fanfic)

Desclaimer : Para cast disini milik Tuhan, keluarga, dan juga fans mereka. Kimi cuma pinjem nama aja. Tapi ceritanya punya Kimi.. ^^

Cast/Karakter :

Kim Minseok (EXO)

Kim Jongdae aka Chen (EXO)

Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung (SJ)

Kim Ryeowook (SJ)

And other cast..

Warning : Yaoi, cerita pasaran, no bash, don't like don't read. InnocentXiu! and CoolDae! Typo(s)

 **-B-A-K-P-A-O-**

Setelah selesai mandi, Minseok segera bersiap untuk turun. Dia bahkan sudah lupa kalau awal tahu akan dititipkan, dia merengek tidak mau. Dan sekarang, dia malah sangat menikmati waktunya disini. Oiya, tadi dia mendengar suara lengkingan seorang namja. Mungkin appa Jongdae ?

"Kkk, sudah rapi. Saatnya turun~" Dengan piyama berwarna kuning gading dan kuncir ala apple hair, dia berjalan menghentakkan sandal bunny yang dipakainya. Terkikik sendiri menyadari keanehannya, dia berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Minnie sayang, ayo sini. Kenapa mengendap-endap begitu hmm ?" Ryewook yang menyadari kehadirannya di ruang makan, hanya menggeleng maklum. Namja itu merasa memiliki seorang baby lagi karena kehadiran Minseok.

"Mian ahjumma," Minseok cuma nyengir, lalu berjalan mendekati Ryeowook.

"Ada yang bisa Minnie bantu ahjumma ?" Matanya menatap intens makanan dimeja. Dan matanya berhenti disatu titik. T-tunggu, itu...BAKPAO !

"Eh ! Bakpao, itu bakpao kan ahjumma ?" Matanya berbinar riang, melihat tumpukan makanan bulat itu disana. Dengan cepat, ia meraih buntalan berisi daging itu sebelum—

Hap !

"A-ahjumma, miaan. Aku sudah berbuat tidak sopan.." Kepalanya menunduk sedih. Barusan Ryeowook mencekal pergelangan tangannya, melarang Minseok menyentuh bakpao yang masih hangat. Minseok merutuki dirinya sendiri. Hhh, kenapa dia selalu ngeblank jika itu menyangkut bakpao-NYA. Ups, bahkan dia sudah mengklaim bakpao itu sebagai miliknya. -_-

"Minnie chagi, kenapa sedih begitu ? Ahjumma tidak melarangmu makan bakpao-bakpao ini kok." Ryeowook tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Minseok barusan.

"Jinjja ? Minnie boleh makan bakpaonya ?" Minseok terlonjak senang mendengar penuturan Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja sayang, tapi ada satu syarat.." Ryeowook berakting sok misterius.

"Apa itu ahjumma ? Apa syaratnya ?" Kepala Minseok mengangguk antusias.

" Syaratnya...kamu harus panggil ahjumma dengan sebutan eomma. Dan ahjussi dengan sebutan appa. Bagaimana ? Deal ?" Ryeowook mengulurkan tangannya, tanda persetujuan.

"Emm, arraseo ! Minnie akan panggil ahjumma dengan panggilan Wookie eomma !" Minseok menerima uluran tangan itu.

"Cha, sayang. Bakpao ini milikmu~"

"Yaaayy ! Gomawo Wookie eommaa~" Sekejap, mulut Minseok penuh dengan bakpao.

.

.

.

"Yeobo, mana Jongdae ?" Yesung baru saja turun dari kamarnya. Begitu sampai di ruang makan, dia tidak melihat putra satu-satunya itu. Dimana dia ?

"Ah, sepertinya masih dikamar hyung. Mau kupanggilkan ?" Ryeowook yang sedang sibuk memasak sup langsung menengokkan kepalanya kearah belakang. Dan keningnya pun ikut mengernyit. Dimana pula Minseok ?

"Minniiee ! Kamu dimana sayang ?" Ryeowook sedikit berteriak agar Minseok meresponnya.

"Aku disini eomma. E-eh, annyeonghaseyo Yesung appa.." Minseok keluar dari toilet karena mendengar panggilan eommanya. Eh, ternyata juga sudah ada appanya disana.

"Kim Minseok kan ? Kamu tambah manis saja.." Yesung berjalan mendekati Minseok. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum untuk namja imut didepannya, lalu mengusak rambut halus Minseok.

"Appa ! Minnie sudah susah-susah merapikan rambut Minnie. Kenapa appa berantakin lagi ?!" Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Khas saat sedang merajuk.

"Maafkan appa, appa kan hanya gemas melihatmu. Masa tidak boleh ?" Yesung tertawa melihat Minseok yang sedang sibuk dengan kuncir rambutnya. Lalu ia teringat pada Jongdae.

"Oiya, Minseokkie. Boleh appa minta tolong ? Panggilkan Jongdae dikamarnya ya. Sudah mau makan malam, tapi anak itu masih belum turun juga." Yesung berdecak sebal mengingat kelakuan putranya.

"Eh ? T-tapi, Minnie...Minnie masih mau makan bakpaoo~" Duh, alasan bodoh. Bahkan bakpaonya sudah hilang dari piring. Pindah keperutnya.

"Mana ada bakpao hmm ? Kamu bohong pada appa ?" Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya. Minseok malah semakin gelagapan.

"Emm, ituu.." Tapi akhirnya, namja bertubuh montok itu menyerah. Dan berjalan ke lantai atas, menuju tempat sebelah kamarnya, kamar Jongdae.

Tok tok tok !

Cklek !

"Min ? Ada apa ? Apa kau butuh sesuatu ?"

Blush~

Minseok bisa merasakan pipinya memanas. Bagaimana tidak, didepannya sekarang sedang ada Jongdae. Ehem, bukan hanya Jongdae, tapi Jongdae yang setengah naked !

"Ngg. E-eomma dan appa mm..menunggumu dibawah" kepalanya menunduk, menyembunyikan semburat merah diwajahnya. Sesekali, matanya melirik kearah Jongdae. Kearah abs samar diperut Jongdae tepatnya.

"Baiklah, katakan pada mereka. Aku akan segera turun.."

Cklek !

Jongdae langsung menutup pintu kamarnya, tidak ingin berdiri disana lebih lama. Sedangkan Minseok, dia hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Malu.

"Ne.." Desahnya lirih.

.

.

.

"Dae-ah, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu ? Sudah memutuskan akan berkuliah dimana ?" Yesung akhirnya membuka percakapan setelah beberapa saat hening. Entahlah, begitu Minseok kembali dari kamar putranya, namja itu menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Aku ingin kuliah di Kyunghee saja appa. Disana ada teman-teman yang lain juga." Jongdae menjawab dengan nada santai.

"Eh ? Jongdae mau kuliah disana ? Waah, nanti Jongdae jadi hoobaenya Minnie dong !" Minseok akhirnya membuka mulut juga. Disertai tepuk tangan riuh.

"Ah, iya. Minnie kan kuliahnya di Kyunghee juga.." Ryeowook ikut nimbrung. Sedangkan Jongdae, dia mencoba menahan kekagetannya dengan memasang muka datar gagalnya. Mwo ? Jadi Minseok itu lebih tua darinya ? Kenapa dia baru tahu ?!

"Kapan kamu masuk kuliah hmm ?" Yesung memberi pertanyaan pada Minseok.

"Minggu depan appa. Minnie sudah libur tiga minggu kemarin, jadi sudah mau masuk lagi." Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Lalu melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Kalau begitu, kalian bisa berangkat bersama. Lalu pulang bersama juga. Kan bagus.." Ryeowook mengutarakan pikirannya. Jongdae memang sudah diterima lewat jalur undangan. Maklum, begini-begini Jongdae itu salah satu anak cerdas juga. Jadi jangan salah.

"Eh ?! T-tidak perlu eomma. Minnie biasa naik bis saat kuliah. Jadi tidak perlu diantar jemput !" Minseok mencoba merayu. Sebenarnya sih, dia mau-mau saja kalau harus pulang-pergi kuliah dengan Jongdae. Tapi, dia tidak boleh egois. Bagaimana kalau Jongdae ternyata tidak suka orang lain duduk dikursi mobilnya ? Soalnya, dirinya sendiri pun juga tidak suka kalau ada yang menyentuh bakpao dan boneka bunnynya. Dia akan marah, lalu uring-uringan dan menangis. Dan korban yang paling sering dapat amukannya itu Suho. Entah sengaja atau bagaimana, hyungnya itu selalu mencuri-curi bakpao yang sudah disimpannya rapi. Kadang dengan jahilnya, Suho menyelinap masuk kekamarnya. Lalu tiduran dikasur sambil memeluk boneka bunnynya. Begitu tahu, Minseok langsung menangis meraung-raung hingga mengundang perhatian eommanya. Suho juga sudah berkali-kali kena ceramah eomma mereka. Tapi dia tidak pernah kapok ! Bahkan semakin menjengkelkan ! Huh, mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Minseok emosi sendiri.

"...Minnie ? Kamu dengar eomma sayang ?" Pikiran Minseok buyar saat Ryeowook menggerakkan tangannya kekanan dan kekiri tepat didepan wajahnya. Omoo~

"Eh ? Mian eomma, Minnie melamun.." ujarnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, cengengesan.

"Eomma bilang, Minnie harus mau. Kalau tidak, Minnie tidak boleh bicara dengan eomma lagi !" Ujar Ryeowook mengancam.

"E-eh ? Kenapa begitu ? Tidak mauu ! Bagaimana kalau Jongdae yang tidak mau berangkat bareng Minnie ? Masa eomma tetap marah sama Minnie ?" Loh, kenapa malah Minseok yang merajuk ?

"Haish, arra-arra. Kalau begitu, Dae-ah. Kamu mau kan berangkat bareng Minnie ?" Jongdae yang mendengar itu hanya menghela napas, pasrah.

"Terserah eomma saja, aku sih tidak begitu keberatan.." Ryeowook terkikik senang. Yes, rencananya menjadi mak comblang untuk Jongdae dan Minseok sudah jadi lebih maju sekarang !

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Makan malam sudah selesai 10 menit yang lalu. Appa dan eomma pun sudah pergi kekamar mereka. Bahkan Jongdae sepertinya juga sudah berangkat ke alam mimpi. Tapi dia masih disini. Berdiri di balkon kamarnya yang kebetulan menghadap bulan, melamun.

"Hhh~ Memang salah ya kalau Minnie suka sama Jongdae ? Kenapa Minnie jadi deg-degan begini ? Uhh, menyebalkan !" Minseok menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Pikirannya sedang kacau saat ini. Kebanyakan memikirkan Jongdae membuatnya frustasi sendiri. Dia kesal sekarang !

"Hiks, memang apa salah Minnie ? Minnie ngga salah kok, iya kan ? Minnie ngga salah !" Dia mengusak rambutnya sebal. Tangan mungilnya mengusap air matanya kasar. Kakinya dihentakkan keras selama berjalan kearah ranjang. Lebih baik dia tidur.

Yah, pengalaman pertama jatuh cinta membuat Minseok kelabakan sendiri jadinya..

 **TBC !**

Fufufu, tbc egen. Gimana chap ini chingudeul ? Makin mengecewakan kah ? Mian, Kimi udah berusaha. Tapi kalau masih gagal, Kimi minta maaf ya.. ^^V

Gomawo untuk yang udah mereview, ngefav, serta ngefoll ff Kimi. Kimi seneng banget masa ! Ini balesan reviewnya =

Nanda829 : Gomawo udah review^^. Ini udah dilanjut kok (y). Panggil Kimi aja yaa, biar tambah akrab..

zarahime5 : Iya, si bakpao naksir kotak *plak! Ehehehe, udah dijelasin dikit. Jongdae baru mau masuk kuliah. Kalo Minseok bakal jadi sunbaenya. Gomawo udah review^^..

: Kkk, ChenMin cute ! Aku setuju. Ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya^^. Review lagi ya..

SooieBabyUke : Jinjja ? Aku kira ff ini bakalan amburegul. Ehehehe, gomawo udah nyemangatin Kimi. Review lagi yaa^^..

jidatbacon : Minseok emang unyu loh, kkk. Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo, review lagi ya^^..

tutihandayani : Ehehehe, aku kira ChenMin bakalan aneh loh. Ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo udah review^^. Jangan lupa review lagi..

ChenMin EX-Ochy : Ahahaha, aku juga baru nyadar waktu baca review kamu. Emm, anggep aja mereka itu tinggi. Kkk, iya aku author baru. Gomawo udah nyemangatin Kimi. Review lagi ya..?

elfishminxiu : Jinjja ? Ehehe, udah agak dijelasin kan diatas ? Kkk, iya. Minseok itu badannya montok. Gomawo udah review^^. Review lagi chap ini ya..

Park554 : Kkk, ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo udah review^^. Jangan lupa review lagi ya..?

Sekali lagi, gomawo buat kalian yang udah review. Kimi jadi semangat nerusinnya. Gomawoo~ *bow :'3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Baozi Boy (ChenMin Fanfic)

Desclaimer : Para cast disini milik Tuhan, keluarga, dan juga fans mereka. Kimi cuma pinjem nama aja.. ^^

Cast/Karakter :

Kim Minseok - 21 th (EXO)

Kim Jongdae aka Chen - 20 th (EXO)

Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung - 41 th (SJ)

Kim Ryeowook - 39 th (SJ)

Do Kyungsoo - 20 th (EXO)

Oh Sehun - 19 th (EXO)

Huang Zi Tao - 19 th

Park Chanyeol - 20 th (EXO)

And other cast..

Warning : Yaoi, cerita pasaran, no bash, don't like don't read. InnocentXiu! and CoolDae! Typo(s)

 **-B-A-K-P-A-O-**

Tidak terasa, sudah enam hari Minseok berada dirumah Jongdae. Yah, dia memang beruntung bisa berada disana. Tapi sepertinya percuma saja. Mau bagaimana lagi, setiap hari selama dia disini, Jongdae jarang sekali ada dirumah. Namja itu selalu berangkat pagi, lalu pulang sore harinya. Dia juga baru akan keluar kamar saat makan malam. Setelah itu ? Dia pergi kekamar lagi. Istirahat.

Minseok juga sudah sering bertanya pada Ryeowook. Katanya, saat pagi Jongdae pergi ke kampus untuk mengurus administrasi sebagai mahasiswa baru disana. Atau kalo tidak, namja itu sedang pergi kerumah temannya. Lalu siangnya, dia ada latihan vokal. Suara Jongdae itu memang bagus, jadi Minseok sudah tidak kaget lagi saat mendengarnya. Dan sore harinya, dia ada latihan basket dengan teman se-clubnya. Jadwalnya padat sekali !

"Eommaa.." Minseok berjalan lunglai. Dia bosan sekali siang ini. Tidak ada yang menyenangkan sekarang. Masa kerjaannya cuma makan, nonton tv, tidur. Kadang, dia ikut membantu merawat kebun belakang rumah milik Ryeowook. Dan kalau beruntung, dia akan diajak jalan-jalan oleh eommanya itu. Tapi sayangnya, siang ini tidak ada kegiatan yang bisa dia lakukan.

"Ya chagi ? Ada apa ?" Ryeowook yang sedang menonton tv menoleh kearah Minseok. Acara tv memang tidak begitu seru saat siang begini. Tapi lumayan lah kalau hanya untuk mengusir bosan.

"Minnie ngantuk !" Tangannya mengusap kedua matanya bergantian. Bibirnya terbuka karena menguap kecil. Sandal bunnynya dihentak pelan. Dia sedang malas.

"Tidurlah sayang, sini. Ayo kemari.." Ryeowook memberi isyarat pada Minseok agar duduk disebelahnya. Dengan segera, Minseok merebahkan tubuhnya dengan kepala dipangkuan Ryeowook. Dia lelah, padahal tidak habis mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Kajja tidur, eomma akan menina bobokan kamu.." Tangan Ryeowook mulai mengusap kepala namja imut itu perlahan.

"Minnie sudah besar, eomma tidak perlu menina bobokan Minnie lagi. Hoaamm~" Walaupun begitu, Ryeowook tetap mengelus kepala Minseok. Sesekali dia menjatuhkan pandangannya pada tv. Hingga akhirnya, Minseok tidak bisa menahan rasa kantuknya dan jatuh terlelap.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia tertidur, ia tidak ingat. Tapi kenapa berisik sekali ya sekarang ? Ia ingat betul, dirumah yang cukup besar ini hanya dia dan eommanya —Ryeowook. Tapi kenapa sekarang terasa seperti ada pawai ? Rame sekali..

"Eunghh, eommaa~" Minseok mengucek matanya pelan. Lalu badannya menggeliat. Matanya masih terasa berat, ia masih ingin tidur lagi.

"Eommaaa~" Suaranya makin nyaring, dia memang terbiasa bangun dengan eommanya -Leeteuk disampingnya saat dirumah. Tapi karena sekarang berbeda, ia menunggu Ryeowook yang meresponnya.

"Eh, lihat ! Dia mau bangun !"

"Ya ! Mana Wookie ahjumma ?"

"Hei, kalian ribut sekali.."

"Diamlah kau Yeol !"

"Sudahlah, Tao sedang memanggil ahjumma sekarang"

"Ppali-ppali ! Nanti dia bangun !"

Uhh, kenapa ribut sekali sih ? Dia bingung, kepalanya agak berputar. Itu suara siapa ? Lagipula siapa itu Yeol ? Siapa Tao ?

"Eomma.." No respone.

"Eommaa~" Still no respone

"Eommaa, hiks-hiks ! Eommaa !Huwaaaa~ !" Tangis Minseok pun pecah. Matanya kabur dengan airmata, jadi tidak terlalu jelas melihat siluet orang-orang didepannya. Dadanya naik turun, mengimbangi pekikan nyaringnya. Eomma kemana ? Itu yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

"Omo ! Chagiya, kenapa menangis eoh ? Sshh sayang, tenanglah. Ya ! Kalian apakan Minnie ?!" Ryeowook tadi sedang asyik didapur untuk menghias kue keringnya, tapi Tao bilang katanya Minseok sudah bangun. Jadi dia berniat memberi namja imut itu kejutan dengan kue buatannya. Tapi kenapa Minseok malah menangis begini ?

"Ahjumma, kami tidak melakukan apapun, sungguh ! Tadi dia bangun, lalu memanggil-manggil 'eomma'. Makanya kami panggil ahjumma. Tapi tiba-tiba dia menangis.." Seorang namja pendek bermata bulat mencoba memberi penjelasan.

"Minnie, apa mereka mengganggumu chagi ?" Ryeowook tidak mengindahkan jawaban namja tadi. Dia mendekap Minseok dan mengelus punggung mungil yang bergetar itu agar bisa sedikit lebih tenang.

Minseok memang tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook dengan lisan, tapi dia memberi sebuah gelengan pelan. Tanda bahwa apa yang ditanyakan Ryeowook itu tidak benar.

"Hhh, baiklah. Maafkan ahjumma.." Ryeowook menatap maaf pada seluruh namja dihadapannya. Lalu, dia memeluk Minseok makin erat. Menepuk bahunya sambil membisikkan kalimat.

"Minnie sayang, kenapa masih menangis ? Eomma sudah ada disini kok. Maafkan eomma ya..?" Minseok yang masih sesenggukan menggeleng pelan. Dia tidak marah kok pada Ryeowook. Sebenarnya, Minseok itu benci keramaian. Jadi saat berada di keadaan seperti itu, dia seringkali panik memanggil eommanya. Kadang, dia bisa sampai menangis ketakutan. Karena itu, Leeteuk, Kangin serta Suho menjaga Minseok ketat. Walaupun namja imut itu sering bersikap keras kepala sih.

"Hiks, aku t-tidak marah kok sama eommaa. Hiks.." Minseok meresponnya dengan isakan disela-sela bicaranya. Ryeowook tersenyum lembut.

"Kalau begitu, jangan menangis lagi. Minnie membuat eomma khawatir." Matanya melebar, itu juga salah satu hal yang dibencinya. Membuat orang lain khawatir. Walaupun tanpa sepengetahuannya, dia sering membuat orang disekitarnya khawatir. -_-

"Mian eomma, aku tidak menangis kok !" Minseok mengusap airmatanya kasar. Ditegakkan duduknya agar tidak tampak mengenaskan. Hal itu mengundang tawa dari beberapa orang disana. Minseok yang menyadari itu hanya menunduk malu, lalu kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Ryeowook untuk bersembunyi.

"Kkk, dia manis sekali sih.."

"Ahh lucunyaa~"

"Kyeoptaa !"

"Aku jadi ingin membawanya pulang"

"Aku juga ingin !"

Oke, Minseok mulai merasa was-was sekarang. Ada yang ingin membawanya pulang !

"E-eommaa.." Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya dipelukan Ryeowook. Dipegangnya lengan eommanya erat-erat. Dia tidak mau dibawa pulang !

"Aigoo, kenapa hmm ? Kenapa sembunyi begitu ?" Ryeowook tergelak. Duh, Minseok itu selalu membuat semua orang yang menatapnya jadi gemas sendiri. Termasuk dia juga para namja disekelilingnya.

"Oiya sayang eomma hampir saja lupa. Kenalkan, mereka ini teman-teman Jongdae.." Minseok menatap orang disekelilingnya lalu menggumam pelan. Oh, jadi ini teman-temannya Jongdae ? Pantas dia sama sekali asing dengan wajah mereka.

"Annyeong, aku Huang Zi Tao. Gege bisa memanggilku Tao.." Seseorang mirip panda mengenalkan dirinya. Itu namja yang tadi mengadu pada Ryeowook kalau Minseok sedang menangis. Untuk tampilan, Minseok rasa namja itu termasuk namja yang baik. Tubuhnya tinggi, berambut hitam legam. Tapi kalau dilihat sekilas, Minseok pasti akan mengira namja manis itu preman.

"Hai, namaku Park Chanyeol. Senang berkenalan denganmu hyung." Namja bernama Chanyeol itu juga tak kalah tinggi dari Tao. Lebih tinggi malah. Suaranya besar, kontras dengan wajahnya yang cute. Kalau mereka —Minseok dan Chanyeol— bertemu dijalan, Minseok bakal salah fokus dengan mengira kalau Chanyeol itu om-om pedofil. Aigo, nakal sekali pikiranmu baby Min..

"Oh Sehun imnida." Eh, kenapa wajah orang bernama Sehun itu menyebalkan sekali ya ? Suaranya berat, ekspresinya datar sekali. Matanya menatap Minseok dengan tatapan tajam. Membuat namja bakpao itu ngeri. Tapi meskipun begitu, namja berkulit pucat itu tampan juga. Sama seperti dirinya, iya kan ? Minseok tampan kan ? -_-

"Halo, aku Do Kyungsoo" Namja bernama Kyungsoo ini tubuhnya pendek, tapi lucu. Matanya besar, bibirnya membentuk seperti hati saat tersenyum. Sifatnya keibuan —padahal Minseok baru pertama berjumpa tapi dia sudah tahu. Kyungsoo itu tipe-tipe orang yang bisa jadi tempat aduan Minseok kalau ada yang menjahilinya.

"Emm, a-annyeong. Kim Minseok imnida. Bangaptaa~" Minseok menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat. Dia tidak pernah suka jadi pusat perhatian seperti ini.

"Ge, boleh aku bertanya ?" Tao membuka obrolan.

"Tanya apa ?" Minseok mengernyitkan dahinya. Sedikit penasaran tentang hal yang akan Tao tanyakan. Apa jangan-jangan Tao sudah tau kalau dia suka pada Jongdae ? Lalu namja itu penasaran ? Tidak-tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Selama ini, hanya dia sendiri yang tau tentang perasaannya. Karena dia tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini pada orang lain.

"Emm, gege..." Minseok memutar matanya gelisah, keringat membasahi dahi dan pelipisnya. Dia menggenggam jarinya sendiri erat-erat. Takut rahasianya terbongkar saat ini juga.

"I-iya..?" Minseok mencicit pelan.

"Gege, aku ingin tanya.." Deg deg deg, suara jantung Minseok.

"T-tanya apa ?" Minseok menutup matanya pasrah. Ya Tuhan, tolong diaa~

"Gege... Bagaimana cara Min gege merawat kulit ?" Huh ?! Minseok mengerjapkan matanya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar ?

"A-aku..." Minseok menenangkan perasaannya yang sempat campur aduk barusan. Dia kalut tadi, apalagi otaknya yang tanpa sengaja berpikir negatif. Membuatnya takut.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu ? Hey panda, kalau bertanya itu seriusan sedikit. Kau membuang waktu Minnie hyung saja.." Chanyeol memotong pembicaraan yang dimulai oleh Tao. Walaupun omongannya lumayan pedas, tapi Tao sama sekali tidak tersinggung. Mereka sudah biasa menunjukkan kasih sayang dengan adu mulut. Jadi jangan heran.

"Aish Chan Li gege, kau tidak asik ! Dasar tiang berjalan !" Tao mendengus tidak suka, lalu bersedekap. Sok bersifat angkuh.

"Pffffft, kau juga tiang berjalan hyung. Sadarlah.." Chanyeol yang diejek, tapi Sehun yang menimpali. Membuat mereka yang disana tergelak.

"Yah ! Dasar cadel ! Jangan ikut-ikut !" Tao menunjuk hidung Sehun. Tidak terima.

"Itu fakta." Hanya dua kata dari Kyungsoo, tapi sudah berhasil membuat Tao merasa ngejleb.

"Hiyaaaa !" Tao menjerit. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Tao itu muka preman, tapi hati seimut panda.

Minseok daritadi hanya tertawa melihat kekocakan teman barunya. Mereka lucu, dia suka. Nanti akan dia kenalkan pada teman-temannya kuliah juga. Kan lengkap nanti jadinya.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian ini. Oiya, kalian makan malam disini ya. Sekalian menunggu Jongdae pulang latihan.." Ryeowook beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya. Lalu dia beralih menatap Minseok.

"Minnie chagi, eomma mau kedapur dulu. Kamu disini saja ya sama yang lain.." Dielusnya rambut Minseok pelan. Lalu dia berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Ahjumma ! Boleh kubantu ?" Kyungsoo, dia menawarkan diri pada Ryeowook. Lalu ikut pergi kedapur.

"Enaknya ngapain ya ?" Chanyeol menempatkan tangannya didagu, pose ala detektif. Membuat Minseok terkikik geli.

"Main boneka aja.." Tao memberi pendapatnya.

"Huh ? Kau pikir kita ini yeoja ?" Chanyeol mencibir pelan. Tao itu entah terlalu polos, atau malah bodoh. Membuat Chanyeol ingin menggetok kepala panda itu keras-keras.

"Kalau tidak suka ya sudah, aku kan cuma ngasih saran. Ya kan Min ge ?" Tao mencoba mencari pendukung dan sepertinya berhasil. Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya lucu, sambil tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi kelincinya. Tanda setuju.

"Ish, kalian sama saja.." Chanyeol memutar matanya bosan.

Hingga akhirnya, Sehun membuka mulut. "Bagaimana kalau kita main—"

.

.

.

Jongdae menyetir motornya mendekati garasi, dia bisa lihat ada mobil dan motor lain disana. Itu milik teman-temannya, dia tahu itu. Agak bersalah juga membuat teman-temannya menunggu dirumah, sedangkan dirinya malah asik berlatih. Dengan santai, dia melangkah mendekati rumah. Tapi telinganya menangkap sesuatu. Ada suara jeritan dan juga pekikan dari dalam rumahnya. Ada apa ini ? Sedikit khawatir, dia mempercepat langkahnya. Takut menyelimuti hatinya. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada mereka ? Walaupun tidak pandai berkelahi, setidaknya dia masih bisa berusaha menolong. Sampai pintu, dia cepat-cepat memasuki rumah.

Cklek ! Blam !

Dia menutup pintu rumahnya kasar. Dan pemandangan pertama yang dia lihat adalah...omo, ada apa ini ?

Rumahnya memang aman. Tapi penghuninya yang berhamburan. Mereka —teman-temannya beramai-ramai mengejar satu objek yang sedang tertawa lucu. Itu Kim Minseok. Jadi cuma suara mereka yang sedang main kejar-kejaran. Ahh, dia tadi sudah khawatir saat mendengar suara ribut-ribut, beruntung tidak sesuai dengan pikirannya. Tapi dia bersyukur, mereka semua tidak kenapa-napa. Buat khawatir saja !

"Loh, Chen gege ? Kau sudah pulang ?" Tao yang pertama menyadari keberadaannya. Namja pecinta panda itu memang peka.

"Eh, Chen sudah datang ! Hai Cheeen~" Jongdae hanya mendengus. Chanyeol memang genit.

"Ung, Jongdae. S-sudah pulang..? Eomma dan teman-teman menunggumu.." Jongdae menengokkan kepalanya kearah kiri. Dia bisa melihat Minseok yang sedang meremas kaosnya sendiri sembari menundukkan kepala. Dia kenapa ?

"Hmm, dimana eomma ? Aku mau kekamar dulu.." Jongdae berjalan kekamarnya. Dia mau mandi lalu ganti baju, habis itu baru turun lagi.

"Eomma ada didapur.." Minseok menjawab lagi. Jongdae hanya melirik dan mengangguk sebagai respon.

"Aku tinggal sebentar ya..?" Pamitnya pada teman-temannya. Dan tubuhnya hilang diujung tangga.

Hening

Hening

"Ehem ! Min hyung ? Kau baik-baik saja ?" Setelah hening beberapa lama, Sehun akhirnya membuka percakapan. Keadaan jadi canggung saat Jongdae pulang.

"E-eh ? Aku...aku baik-baik saja." Minseok mendesah pelan. Moodnya jadi jelek karena dikacangin Jongdae barusan. Hening lagi.

Hening.

"Hyung ! Kau kena ! Puhahaha~" Tiba-tiba, suara bass Chanyeol menggema disana. Chanyeol benar-benar pandai membuat mood seseorang bagus kembali. Hanya dengan sedikit mengalihkan perhatian, dia bisa membuat Minseok tertawa lagi. Dasar happy virus !

"Yah ! Yeollie ! Jangan kabuuur"

"Ahahaha, jangan mengejarku terus hyung"

"Berhentiii, kalian curang ! Yak !"

"Hiyaaaa, untung tidak kena"

"Sehuuun ! Mau kemana eoh ?"

"Puhahahaha~"

"Pandaaa !"

.

.

.

 **Besoknya**

"Uhh, bagaimana ini ?" Hari ini hari pertama masuk kuliah sejak Minseok libur satu bulan lamanya. Sekarang, dia sedang mondar-mandir karena gugup. Siapa lagi kalau bukan karena Jongdae ?

Duk!

"Aduh ! Appoo.." Saking paniknya, kaki meja belajarnya pun kena tendang. Dia mengusap jempol kakinya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut. Ah, biarlah. Nanti juga sakitnya hilang.

Tok tok tok tok !

"Minnie, kenapa belum turun juga ? Kamu sedang apa didalam ? Eomma masuk yaa ?" Ryeowook adalah pelaku penggedoran pintu kamarnya.

"E-eh, eommaa ! Minnie masih ganti baju ! Jangan masuk !" Minseok menjerit panik. Ia terpaksa berbohong sekarang. Uhh, mau bagaimana lagi. Dia belum siap.

"Jinjja ? Ya sudah, kalau begitu eomma tunggu dibawah. Cepat sedikit ya, nanti kamu telat." Terdengar bunyi langkah Ryeowook yang semakin pelan. Tanda eommanya itu sudah melangkah menjauhi kamarnya.

"Syukurlah~" Minseok mengelus dadanya pelan. Duh, dia deg-degan. Hanya karena rencana berangkat bersama dengan Jongdae saja, dia sudah seperti ini.

.

.

.

"Eomma, mana Minnie hyung ?" Jongdae memandang eommanya heran. Tadi eommanya bilang, mau memanggil Minseok untuk sarapan. Tapi sekarang dia malah turun sendiran.

"Minnie masih ganti baju. Mungkin sebentar lagi turun. Kamu teruskan saja dulu sarapanmu.." Ryeowook mendekati meja dan menyiapkan beberapa makanan untuk suaminya, Yesung yang juga belum turun.

"Nde eomma," Jongdae pun meneruskan sarapannya.

"Oiya Dae, nanti pulang bareng Minnie juga kan ?" Ryeowook bertanya pada Jongdae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kotak bekal ditangan. Yeah, itu kotak bekal milik Minseok. Bergambar bunny dan kitty.

"Nde eomma, tapi kalau nanti Minnie hyung pulang dijam yang sama denganku." Chen menyeruput jus jeruk buatan eommanya pelan. Umm, nikmat~

"MWO !? Mana bisa begitu Dae..?!"

Bruuusshh !

Pekikan eommanya ditambah gebrakan dimeja itu membuat Jongdae terlonjak kaget dan reflek menyemburkan jus yang belum sempat ditenggaknya. Akibatnya, Ryeowook yang kebetulan ada didepannya kena sembur. Membuat baju bagian depan namja mungil itu basah.

"YAH ! Jongdaeee~ ! Apa yang kau lakukan ?!" Ryeowook menjerit murka. Itu baju kesayangannya, pemberian dari Yesung saat anniversary mereka yang kedua saat masih pacaran. Baju berharga karena banyak kenangan didalamnya. Tapi anaknya yang menuruni suara emas miliknya dan Yesung itu malah menodai baju berharganya dengan semburan jus.

"E-eomma, aku t-tidak sengaja. Sungguh.." Jongdae mencicit pelan dan mencoba bersembunyi dibalik meja.

"Kim Jongdaaee !"

"Wookie, ada apa ini ?" Mendengar keributan antara duo eomma-aegi, akhirnya Yesung turun tangan. Bersamaan dengan itu, Minseok juga berjalan menuruni tangga. Dia penasaran kenapa eommanya teriak seperti itu. Apa ada masalah yang serius ?

"Hyuung, lihat ! Anakmu itu sudah mengotori bajuku. Aku tidak terima hyung~" Ryeowook merajuk pada Yesung.

"Appa, aku tidak sengaja. Sungguh ! Tadi eomma membuatku kaget, jadi aku tidak sengaja menyemburkan jusnya. Eh, eomma malah marah-marah begini." Jongdae membela dirinya. Dia juga tidak terima kalau dijadikan pihak yang salah.

"Hhh, sudahlah. Wookie, kau sebaiknya ganti baju sekarang. Jongdae, teruskan sarapanmu. Dan Minnie, ayo duduk. Kita makan bersama.." Yesung menghela napas dalam-dalam. Sebagai kepala keluarga, sudah tanggung jawabnya untuk menyelesaikan masalah kecil di antara anggota keluarganya.

"Ne appa," Minseok akhirnya ikut bergabung sarapan. Ryeowook, dia sedang menggerutu sebal dan melangkah meninggalkan ruang makan. Sedangkan Jongdae, dia kembali duduk seperti semula dan melanjutkan sarapannya dengan tangan bergetar. Pagi yang malang untuk Jongdae.

.

.

.

"Hyung, ayo berangkat !" Chen beranjak dari duduknya setelah makanan dipiringnya habis. Tanpa menunggu Minseok, dia berjalan keluar lebih dulu.

"Chamkkamanyo ! Appa, Minnie berangkat dulu nde..?" Minseok dengan segera menghabiskan susunya yang tinggal separuh, lalu membungkuk kepada Yesung. Tak lupa, diraihnya bekal dari Ryeowook. Setelah itu, dia buru-buru lari mengejar Jongdae. Yesung hanya tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Hati-hati dijalan Min !"

"Nde appaa~" Minseok masih sempat menjawab Yesung, sebelum siluetnya menghilang ditelan pintu.

"Loh, hyung. Mana anak-anak ? Sudah berangkat ?" Ryeowook yang baru saja turun dengan pakaian bersih sedikit heran. Pasalnya, dimeja makan cuma ada Yesung.

"Ne, baru saja mereka keluar rumah," Yesung mengendikkan bahunya acuh, sambil mengunyah nasi gorengnya pelan.

"Bekal Minseok sudah dibawa kan ?" Ryeowook duduk dikursi samping Yesung. Lalu memperhatikan suaminya yang tampan tidak ada habisnya. Uhh, Yesung memang tampan.

"Hmm, tadi aku lihat Minseok sudah memasukkannya kedalam tas." Yesung meletakkan sendoknya. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya kewajah Ryeowook. Sedangkan Ryeowook mengangguk paham.

"Wookie, aku berangkat ya" Yesung berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Ryeowook. Memberi kecupan hangat dikening namja mungil itu.

"Hati-hati dijalan hyung.." Ryeowook tersenyum lembut.

"Kalau mau keluar, bawa Hong ahjusshi sekalian." Yesung memperingatkan istrinya. Sambil berpura-pura memasang wajah mengancam.

Ryeowook tergelak melihatnya, "Kkk, aku tahu. Sana-sana ! Nanti kau telat hyung !" Yesung tersenyum, lalu berbalik membelakangi istrinya. Namja berkepala besar itu berjalan santai keluar rumah. Meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian. 'Yah, sekarang aku harus melakukan apa ?' Pikir namja manis itu pasrah.

TBC !

 **-B-A-K-P-A-O-**

Annyeong, Kimi disini ! Makin aneh yah ceritanya ? Mian, ini salahku sih. Udah tau ngga bisa nulis, tapi tetep maksa pengen bikin ff. -''

Balesan review =

 **SFA30 :** Jinjja ? Syukurlah klo kamu suka :'). Gomawo ne, review lagi ya..?

 **SooieBabyUke :** Kkk, iya. Minnie emang cute.. :3 Gomawoo, review lagi ? *modus

 **akainekochan410. aa :** Ntar juga ketahuan kok xD. Iya, konfliknya ngga berat. Soalnya aku belum pengalaman. T.T gomawo ya, jangan lupa review lagi~ ;)

 **zarahime5 :** Iya (y). Aneh kah ? -v. Kkk, nih udah aku usahain panjangin chapnya. Moga-moga puas yah. Review lagi ya.. :D

 **ChenMin EX-Ochy :** Hai Chy~ :D Iya, Minnie emang cengeng.. -'' Dipanjangin ? Nih udah panjang belum ? Ehehe, gomawo Chy. Review lagi ya.. :D

 **Rnine21 :** Minnie ! Kamu punya saingan baru buat ngrebutin Jongdae.. *tunjuk Rnine21-ssi* xD Kkk, gomawo udah review. Review egen ?

 **Nanda829 :** Iya, panggil Kimi aja. Boleh kok cubit, tapi mesti diganti ama bakpao jumbo loh. xD Ini udah dilanjut. Review lagi yah.. :D

 **jidatbacon :** Ahahaha, Jongdae sok kul/? itu atas perintah putri Bakpao *plak! Ehehe, ini udah lanjut. Review lagi yaa.. :D

 **Jung Jae In :** Hu'um, kasian Minnie :'3. Kkk, aku jga suka gemes ama nih kopel. Udah aku sematin kok ket. umur beberapa cast. Yg lain nyusul yah. Gomawo udah review, review lagi.. :D

Gomawo karena udah mau baca ff abal-abal ini. Mian karena masih ada banyak kekurangan. Review kalian sangat membantu. Ehehehe, masihkah kalian berkenan buat review ? Kamsahamnida~ *bow


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Baozi Boy (ChenMin Fanfic)

Desclaimer : Para cast disini milik Tuhan, keluarga, dan juga fans mereka. Kimi cuma pinjem nama aja.. ^^

Cast/Karakter :

Kim Minseok - 21 th

Kim Jongdae aka Chen - 20 th

Kris Wu - 21 th

Luhan - 21 th

Byun Baekhyun - 20 th

Kim Jongin - 19 th

Oh Sehun - 19 th

Do Kyungsoo - 20 th

Huang Zi Tao - 19 th

Park Chanyeol - 20 th

And other cast..

Warning : Yaoi, cerita pasaran, no bash, don't like don't read. InnocentXiu! and CoolDae! Typo(s)

 **B-A-K-P-A-O**

"Jongdaeee ! Tunggu aku !" Minseok merengut kesal. Tangannya terulur menggapai-gapai punggung Jongdae. Duh, perasaan dia sudah lari. Tapi kenapa Jongdae malah semakin jauh sih.

"Jongdaeee~ !" Dia semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Dan hap! Dicengkramnya kaos bagian belakang Jongdae erat-erat. Lalu dia ikut berjalan mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Hyung, lepas. Bagaimana caranya aku masuk mobil kalau kau seperti ini ?" Chen melepas tautan tangan Minseok perlahan. Lalu kembali berjalan.

"Ish ! Memangnya ngga boleh ?" Minseok kembali mengeratkan pegangannya di kemeja Jongdae.

"Hyung.." Jongdae mencoba membujuk namja manis itu. Bukannya tidak boleh sih, tapi dia masih agak canggung dengan Minseok.

"Jongdae janji nggak ninggalin Minnie kan ?" Minseok menghentakan kakinya. Dia takut Jongdae akan meninggalkan dia sendirian disini, sedangkan namja itu berangkat sendiri dengan mobil. Dia kan ingin berangkat bersama Jongdae, bukannya dengan ahjusshi genit yang sering menggodanya saat di bus—read : supir bus.

"Tidak akan, nah hyung kajja masuk. Kita harus segera berangkat agar tidak terlambat." Jongdae membuka pintu mobil dan mendudukan diri dikursi kemudi.

"Kenapa takut sekali sih kalau telat," Dengan patuh, Minseok mengikuti Jongdae dengan duduk disampingnya.

Brumm..

Dan mobil mereka melesat membelah angin.

Hening

"Hyung, kalau boleh tau hyung sekarang masuk jurusan apa ?" Jongdae memulai percakapan. Dia bukan tipe pendiam sebenarnya. Dia juga bukan orang yang betah berlama-lama dalam keadaan hening seperti Sehun. Jadi kalau terjebak disuasana seperti ini, dia merasa kikuk sendiri.

"Ah, aku dijurusan seni musik. Kalau Jongdae mau masuk jurusan apa ?" Minseok menatap Jongdae yang sedang fokus menyetir. 'Uhh, tampaan~' Minseok menahan jiwa fanboying-nya. Jangan sampai dia menjerit dan Jongdae menatap dirinya aneh. Bisa hancur imagenya nanti. -_-

"Aku ingin masuk jurusan seperti hyung dan menjadi penyanyi. Sayangnya, appa memintaku agar masuk kejurusan bisnis." Jongdae menghentikan laju mobilnya, lampu merah.

"Terus, Jongdae jadinya masuk jurusan apa ?" Minseok memainkan jari mungilnya iseng. Matanya tetap fokus kearah samping, wajah Jongdae.

"Setelah dipikir-pikir, appa ada benarnya juga. Aku akan masuk jurusan bisnis dan menyanyi bisa jadi kegiatan sampinganku." Jongdae menatap Minseok lalu tersenyum lembut. Yang ditatap jadi salting sendiri.

'Kyaaaa !' Batin Minseok menjerit senang. Tidakkah dia dan Jongdae jadi semakin dekat ?

"...hyung ?"

"...Min hyung ?"

"Hyung ? Kau tidak apa-apa ?" Jongdae menatap Minseok khawatir. Tangannya mengusap pipi kenyal yang berwarna seperti buah peach itu pelan.

"E-eh ? Aku baik-baik saja kok." Untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya, Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela mobil. Jantungnya sudah deg-degan sedari tadi. Tapi ia mencoba mengacuhkannya.

"Omo, maaf hyung aku lancang." Jongdae kembali menatap kearah depan, fokus menyetir. Dia menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal sambil sesekali melirik Minseok.

"Ne, tidak apa-apa kok.." Minseok menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah. Tangannya mencengkram kaos kebesaran berwarna merah yang dikenakannya.

"Hyung, kita sampai.." Jongdae menghentikan laju mobilnya dan segera turun dari sana. Sedangkan Minseok, saking asyiknya dia melamun, dia belum sadar juga kalau mereka sudah berada diparkiran kampus.

Tok tok !

"Hyung ?" Minseok menengokkan kepalanya kearah jendela. Disana ada Jongdae yang sedang mengetuk jendela mobil dari luar. Loh, kok Jongdae sudah ada disana ? Kenapa dia baru sadar ?

"J-Jongdae, tunggu !"

.

.

.

Sekarang ini, jam menunjukkan pukul 8.27. Sedangkan jam kuliah dimulai pukul 9.

"Lu, Minseok belum datang ?" Wu Yi Fan yang biasa dipanggil Kris Wu bertanya pada seorang namja cantik yang sedang memainkan smartphone-nya.

"Belum. Mungkin dia kesiangan, atau malah sedang menangis." Luhan —namja cantik itu terkekeh pelan mengingat kebiasaan sahabatnya. Minseok itu lucu sekali, membuat diri Luhan gemas sendiri.

"Memangnya ada apa ?" Luhan mengalihkan pandangan dari handphone touchscreennya ke wajah Kris.

"Emm, tidak ada. Aku hanya takut dia terlambat. Sebentar lagi pelajaran Shin killer seonsaengnim." Kris mencibir saat mengatakan kata 'killer'. Yah, dosen satu itu memang disegani karena kedisplinannya. Tapi bagi mahasiswa disana, hal itu malah membuat mereka jenuh.

"Kau sepertinya punya dendam pada dosen itu.." Luhan tergelak.

"Yeah, she's not my style.." Kris mendengus sebal dan berlalu keluar kelas. Dia lebih memilih menunggu dikoridor, walaupun nanti jadi pusat perhatian para mahasiswi yang lewat dilorong kelasnya. Tapi—

Bruk !

Tanpa sengaja, dia menabrak seorang namja dan menjatuhkan flashdisk milik namja itu. Flasdisk dengan gantungan panda.

"Ah, mian. Aku tidak sengaja." Kris membungkukkan badannya lalu mengambil flasdisk itu didekat kakinya. Dia menyerahkan benda itu dengan sopan, walaupun wajahnya tidak menunjukkan hal serupa. Wajahnya tetap dingin dan datar.

"E-eh, tidak apa-apa kok. Emm Kris sunbae.." Namja itu mencicit pelan. Sekarang, didepannya ada Kris ! Salah satu namja populer di Kyunghee !

"Oh, jadi kau hoobaeku ya ? Darimana kau tahu namaku ?" Kris memandangnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Dia sedikit menaruh curiga pada namja berbibir kucing ini.

"N-ne. Aku tahu karena ada banyak mahasiswi yang membicarakan dirimu. Mmm, mian karena aku lancang sunbaenim.." Namja itu menunduk takut. Bagaimanapun, dia hanya mahasiswa baru disini. Akan lebih baik kalau dia tidak berurusan dengan seorang Kris. Selain malu, dia bisa diroyok fans fanatik Kris nanti. Tidak cuma fans di kampus, bahkan diluar kampus pun ada. Bayangkan bagaimana wajahnya saat dicakar dengan senang hati oleh fans yeoja Kris. Kan tidak lucu.

"Lalu, siapa namamu ?" Kris mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Toh dia yang salah karena tidak lihat-lihat waktu berjalan. Jadi tidak sepatutnya hoobaenya ini minta maaf.

"Emm, Huang Zi Tao imnida. Panggil saja Tao." Namja yang ternyata Tao itu menunduk. Mereka berdua sudah diperhatikan oleh beberapa pasang mata disana, terutama Kris. Sedangkan Tao, setelah ini pasti dia akan dijadikan bulan-bulanan fansnya Kris. Bisa gawat !

"Oh, jurusan apa ?" Duh, kenapa Kris terkesan sengaja mengulur waktu mereka sih. Tuhkan ! Bagaimana ini ? Sekarang penontonnya semakin bertambah banyak. Bahkan disertai bisik-bisik keras. Jiwa Tao ada diambang hidup dan mati. Dia takut dijadikan bahan gosip dihari pertamanya kuliah. Tapi, ah pasrah saja deh.

"Ngg, aku belum tahu sunbaenim." Tao menstabilkan debaran dadanya. Dia harus tenang.

"Masa belum tahu ?" Kris memandang Tao dari atas ke bawah dengan intens. Membuat Tao risih diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Eng, sunbae. Aku pamit ke kelas dulu.." Tao membungkukkan badannya sekilas.

"Hmm, yasudah. Sana kekelasmu, nanti kau terlambat !" Kris bukannya mencoba mengusir Tao, walaupun kalau dilihat sekilas memang seperti itu sih.

"Ne sunbae. Aku permisi.." Tao segera meninggalkan area kelas Kris, lalu menghilang diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu disana.

"Oiya, kenapa Minseok belum datang juga ? 15 menit lagi kelas akan dimulai. Dimana sih bakpao berjalan itu ?" Kris menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dia jadi lupa karena namja manis tadi—Ehem, maksudnya namja tadi. "Sudahlah, tunggu didalam saja." Dia berjalan memasuki kelas. Wajahnya tampak malas karena barusan melihat mahasiswi baru yang genit sekali. Pakai acara cium jauh segala. Huh, cuma orang paling beruntung sedunia yang bisa mendapatkan hatiku. Narsis Kris mulai kumat.

Kalau kalian bertanya apa hubungan Minseok dan Kris, Minseok itu sudah Kris anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Walaupun umurnya lebih muda beberapa bulan dari Minseok. Tapi dia seperti punya tanggung jawab untuk selalu melindungi bocah tua itu. -_-

.

.

.

Kembali ke tempat parkir, Minseok berteriak keras-keras karena lagi-lagi, Jongdae meninggalkannya.

"J-Jongdae ! Ish, menyebalkan !" Minseok memukul kaca mobil didepannya sampai berdebam. Tasnya terjepit dipintu mobil. Jadi dia tidak bisa langsung berlari menyusul Jongdae yang sudah lebih dulu jalan meninggalkannya.

"Yes, berhasil ! Ya ! Jongdae, tungguu !" Setelah berhasil melepaskan tasnya, dia langsung berlari. Saking buru-burunya, dia sampai jatuh terjerembab karena tidak melihat ada tundakan didepannya.

"Akh ! Appoo~" Minseok mengelus telapak tangan dan juga lututnya yang baru digunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

"Minnie oppa ! Kau tidak apa-apa ?"

"Oppa, gwaenchana ?"

"Omo, bagaimana bisa jatuh sih ?"

"Oppa, lain kali jalannya hati-hati.."

"Pasti sakit sekali, ya kan ?"

Para yeoja disana langsung berdiri mengerumuni Minseok. Agak khawatir dengan keadaan namja imut pecinta bakpao itu. Sebenarnya, Minseok itu cukup terkenal dengan keimutan dan suaranya di kampus. Jadi, kalau kau bertanya pada mereka —kecuali para mahasiswa baru— mereka pasti mengenal siapa itu Kim Minseok. Dia juga masuk kejajaran namja populer disana. Hanya saja, namja manis itu sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau dia punya banyak penggemar. Dulu Kris pernah iseng bertanya padanya, 'Hyung, fansmu banyak ya ?' dan dia dengan entengnya menjawab 'Ani, aku tidak punya fans kok. Mereka itu teman-temanku.' Sambil mengunyah coklat. Apalagi matanya yang mengerjap-kerjap seperti itu. Ugh, Kris benar-benar diuji kesabarannya untuk tidak meremas pipi Minseok yang belepotan karena coklat. Namja itu benar-benar polos !

Kembali lagi, ada beberapa dari kerumunan yeoja disana yang membantunya berdiri, yang lain hanya melihat sambil mengoceh entah apa.

"Oppa, kau tidak apa-apa ?"

"Gwenchana ?"

"Oppa, bagaimana bisa jatuh seperti itu ?"

Dan bla bla bla. Hingga akhirnya keributan mereka terhenti karena pekikan Minseok.

"Hiks, huwaaaa~" Ingat kalau Minseok benci keramaian ? Dikerumuni seperti ini bukannya membantu, tapi malah membuatnya panik setengah mati. Apalagi lututnya masih berdenyut-denyut dan terasa perih. Dia langsung menangis keras-keras saat itu juga. Beruntung saat itu Jongdae masih ada didekat tempat terjadi insiden jatuhnya Minseok. Jadi dengan cepat, dia bisa membubarkan kerumunan disana.

"Ada apa ini ? Eh hyung, nan gwaenchana ?" Jongdae langsung menunduk dan mencoba menenangkan Minseok dengan merengkuh tubuh berisi itu erat. Dia juga mengelus punggung sempit Minseok perlahan. Isakan Minseok pun semakin lama semakin mengecil. Dia balas memeluk Jongdae dan menyamankan kepalanya didada bidang namja bebek itu.

"Emmh, aku-hiks tidak apa.." Dia tidak mau membuat Jongdae khawatir.

"Sshh, tenanglah hyung. Mana yang sakit ? Kita ke UKS ya ?" Jongdae mencoba memapah tubuh Minseok.

"Andwae, hiks-aku tidak mau pergi kesana. Baunya aneh~" Minseok mengernyitkan hidungnya. Lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Jongdae. Sedikit modus sepertinya tidak masalah.

"Hyung, kita harus kesana. Hanya sebentar kok." Jongdae tersenyum lembut dan mengusap punggung Minseok. Membuat namja montok dipelukannya mengangguk tidak rela.

Setelahnya, mereka berdua pergi berjalan ke UKS. Meninggalkan tanya dikepala para yeoja yang masih berdiri disana.

"Eh, namja tadi itu siapa ?"

"Kekasih Minseok oppa ?"

"Masa sih ?"

"Sepertinya mahasiswa baru."

"Jinjja ? Wah, tampan juga ya"

"Mereka serasi sekali~"

Dan bla bla bla.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di UKS, Jongdae mendudukkan Minseok di ranjang. Sepertinya penjaga UKS belum datang. Untung, pintunya tidak dikunci. Jadi mereka bisa masuk.

"Hyung duduk dulu. Akan kucarikan plester dan obat merah. Ah, sekalian kapas juga." Jongdae segera pergi kesalah satu lemari disana dan mencari kotak P3K.

"Nah, ketemu !" Jongdae membawa kotak itu setelah dia menutup pintu lemarinya. Lalu, namja itu berjalan menghampiri Minseok.

"Sini hyung, kuobati dulu ya" Dengan perlahan, dia mengolesi luka Minseok dengan obat merah. Dia mendengar ringisan dari bibir hyungnya.

"Sakit hyung ?" Minseok menggeleng pelan. Sepertinya Jongdae tidak menyadari raut wajah Minseok yang berubah kilat menjadi gugup. Dia jadi salah tingkah karena berada disatu ruangan dengan Jongdae. Apalagi namja itu begitu perhatian padanya. Bolehkah ia berharap lebih ?

"Nah, sudah selesai. Hyung, sekarang lebih baik kita pergi kekelas. 5 menit lagi bel masuk.." Jongdae baru saja selesai memberi plester luka dikulit Minseok yang lecet. Dan sekarang, mereka berjalan keluar dari UKS. Sebenarnya dia merasa bersalah pada hyungnya itu. Kalau bukan karena dia meninggalkan Minseok duluan, namja itu tidak akan jatuh dan terluka seperti ini. Ini semua salahnya.

"Hyung, aku minta maaf. Ini semua salahku hyung, karena membuatmu terluka. Maafkan aku.." Jongdae membungkukkan badannya.

"Eh, ini bukan salah Jongdae kok. Minnie saja yang tidak hati-hati. Kan jatuh jadinya." Minseok menggeleng tanda tidak setuju.

"Tapi tetap saja hyung, aku merasa amat bersalah padamu. Lihat itu.." Jongdae menunjuk plester di lutut Minseok. Sedangkan Minseok hanya tertawa lucu. Gigi kelincinya terekspos.

"Tidak kok, ini hanya lecet. Jadi tidak sakit. Lagipula Minnie sudah biasa jatuh saat main bersama bunny. Jadi tidak apa-apa.." Jawabannya membuat ekspresi datar tercetak diwajah Jongdae. Wahai **princessku** yang cantik, memang kau main apa dengan boneka bunnymu sampai bisa lecet ? pikir Jongdae aneh. (Fufufu, perhatikan kata yg dibold author~)

"Walau begitu, aku masih merasa tidak enak hyung" Jongdae menghela napas dalam-dalam. Hatinya masih terasa janggal.

"Ish! Nappeun namja.." Minseok memukul dada Jongdae pelan, lalu memeluknya erat. Modus lagi, tidak masalah kan ?

Mereka berdua berjalan tanpa kata. Minseok yang sedang menahan jeritan bahagianya dan Jongdae masih diliputi rasa bersalah.

Hening

Hening

"Jongdae sudah tahu ruang kelasmu dimana ?" Minseok yang sedari tadi menunduk akhirnya angkat bicara. Tapi dia masih belum berani menatap mata Jongdae secara langsung.

"Sudah, aku sudah lihat kemarin. Hyung, lebih baik sekarang kita kekelasmu dulu. Ku antar ya..?" Jongdae mengelus kepala Minseok pelan, lalu kembali menuntun Minseok berjalan.

Minseok semakin melingkarkan tangan mungilnya ditubuh Jongdae erat. Sedangkan Jongdae, dia tersenyum melihat Minseok yang semakin menenggelamkan kepala didadanya. Hyungnya imut sekali~

.

.

.

"Cha, hyung. Masuklah. Aku kekelas dulu ya ?" Jongdae mengusak rambut Minseok pelan. Lalu mencoba melepas rengkuhannya. Tapi Minseok malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hyung~" Jongdae terpaksa melepas lengan Minseok. Membuat Minseok merengut tidak suka.

"Ish ! Waeyo~ ?" Minseok kembali memeluk Jongdae.

"Hyung, aku harus pergi kekelas." Ucapan bernada datar dari Jongdae itu cukup membuat Minseok melepas tautan lengannya.

"Gomawo.." Minseok membalik tubuhnya. Dia berjalan agak tertatih, butuh seseorang untuk memapahnya. Hatinya sedang kesal sekarang. Kris yang melihat hyungnya berjalan terseok-seok langsung mendekapnya dan memberikan pertanyaan seputar apa yang menyebabkan Minseok begini. Meninggalkan Jongdae yang menatap punggung Minseok bersalah. Lalu matanya beralih menatap punggung Kris heran.

'Siapa namja itu ?'

.

.

.

Jam istirahat makan siang sudah tiba. Dengan gembira, Minseok mengeluarkan bekalnya dari dalam tas. Tidak mempedulikan ucapan Kris yang mengajaknya untuk pergi ke kantin.

"Min ge, kau ke kantin atau tidak sih ?" Kris memutar matanya bosan. Dia sudah bertanya empat kali, tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban dari Minseok. Namja imut itu terlalu asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Tidak memedulikan sekitarnya.

Blam!

"Hai babyku sayang, sudah bisa jalan ?" Luhan datang dengan senyum manisnya. Tidak menyadari kekagetan dua orang dihadapannya saat dia menggebrak meja barusan.

"Sudah Lu, kakiku sudah baik-baik saja.." Minseok tersenyum lucu, lalu menggendong bekalnya posesif.

Sial, Luhan yang baru sekali bertanya bisa langsung dapat jawaban. Sedangkan dirinya —Kris ? Sudah empat kali dia bertanya, tapi cuma dapat kacang.

"Terserah kalian.." Kris berjalan meninggalkan duo namja imut itu. Rasa kesal memenuhi dadanya karena Minseok. Tapi dia cuma menghela napas. Mau bagaimana lagi ? Dia tidak akan bisa marah pada Minseok.

"Eh Kris, tunggu !" Minseok mencoba berlari mengejar Kris. Sungguh, dia tidak ada niat untuk menghiraukan keberadaan Kris tadi.

"K-Kris !" Berlari lebih kencang, Minseok mengulurkan tangannya kedepan. Hendak meraih punggung Kris.

Bruk !

"Ah ! Aduuh.." Karena saking paniknya, Minseok tidak melihat kalau Kris sudah berhenti berjalan. Akibatnya, dia menabrak punggung Kris. Hidungnya terasa berdenyut-denyut, beruntung tidak mimisan.

"Ge, kau tidak apa-apa ?" Kris berbalik lalu cepat-cepat memeriksa Minseok yang terduduk. Syukurlah tidak apa-apa.

"Ish ! Apa yang kau lakukan Kris ?! Daritadi Minseokkie memanggilmu, tapi kau tidak tengok sedikitpun." Luhan mulai mengoceh kepada namja pirang itu. Selalu begini, Kris yang disalahkan. Walau itu memang salahnya. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya kok.

"See ? Kau malah membuatnya jatuh menabrak punggungmu. Beruntung dia dan bekalnya tidak apa-apa. Coba kalau bekalnya jatuh, kau mau menggantinya pakai apa ?" Luhan memang tahu, hari ini Minseok dibuatkan bekal oleh ibu Jongdae —ia tidak kenal siapa itu Jongdae. Bakpao berjalan itu bilang, bekalnya bekal istimewa. Spesial buatan eomma dari orang yang juga spesial untuknya. Dari sini, Luhan tau kalau sahabatnya yang satu itu naksir berat pada Jongdae. Jadi, kalau tadi bekalnya ikut jatuh dan berhamburan. Tidak bisa dimakan, maka Minseok pasti akan murka pada Kris. Dia tidak akan segan-segan untuk menangis keras-keras dan minta dibawa pulang, ingin mengadu pada eommanya. Dan mereka berdua —Luhan dan Kris— akan kena omel Kangin selama berjam-jam. Itu sangat tidak elit asal kalian tahu.

"Hhh~ Iya, aku minta maaf ge. Mian ne ?" Kris menatap Minseok yang masih sibuk memeriksa bekalnya. Ah, bekalnya masih utuh. Minseok tersenyum manis.

"Min ge ?" Kris mengulangi panggilannya.

"E-eh ? Iya, tidak apa-apa kok. Hidungku sudah tidak sakit lagi" Minseok tertawa unyu.

"Sudah ah, kita kekantin yuk ?" Luhan menengahi percakapan mereka.

"Ayo, nanti buru-buru masuk lagi." Minseok mengangguk. Dan mereka berjalan bertiga, menutupi koridor kampus. Membuat mahasiswa lain berdecak sebal.

.

.

.

"Tao, kau mau pesan apa ?" Chanyeol, dia bertanya pada Tao karena pemuda panda itu sibuk melamun. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, tapi itu sangat mengganggu. Tidak jauh berbeda, ada Jongdae yang juga sama keadaannya dengan Tao. Mereka sama-sama sibuk melanglang buana.

"Yah ! Kalian ini, jadi pesan atau tidak ?!" Chanyeol menaikan nada suaranya satu oktaf. Agak menyebalkan juga kalau daritadi dikacangin terus.

"Huh ?" Tao malah memasang muka minta ditonjok. Demi apa, Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa menahan kepalan tangannya untuk menyapa kepala Tao.

Bletak !

"Aww ! Gege ! Kenapa menjitakku sih ?!" Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan cuma tersenyum geli. Tao sibuk mengelus kepalanya yang masih terasa berdenyut-denyut. Sedangkan Chanyeol, tatapannya tidak melunak. Malah semakin tajam.

"Dan Kim Jongdae, kalau kau masih melamun. Kau tahu apa yang—" Ucapan Chanyeol terputus.

"Yayaya, aku tahu. Aku pesan bakpao saja." Entah kenapa, dia sedang ingin makan bakpao sekarang. 'Jadi ingat sama Minseok hyung,' pikirnya sambil tersenyum gaje.

"Tao !" Chanyeol memandang Tao tajam. Membuat Tao gelagapan.

"E-eh ? Aku..aku pesan rendang saja !"

Nyut !

"Yah ! Mana ada rendang disini ! Kau masih minta dijitak ya ?" Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya. Sepertinya Tao masih terbawa suasana saat mengunjungi negara tetangga —Indonesia.

"A-ani. Ish ! Chan Li ge, kenapa sensitif sekali sih ? Kau habis putus sama pacarmu ya ?" Tao berujar takut. Bibirnya manyun satu centi.

"Kau bahkan tahu, kalau Chanyeol belum punya kekasih." Kyungsoo menimpali. Membuat Tao menggaruk rambutnya.

"Cepat. Sebutkan. Pesananmu !" Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol sudah diambang batas kesabaran.

"A-aku pesan s-sepertimu saja !" Tao akhirnya membuat pilihan.

"Hhh~ Tunggu disini, aku akan pesan dulu." Chanyeol menghela napas, lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tubuhnya mulai menjauh.

"Duh, aku mau mati saja deh.." Tao mengusap dahinya pelan. Entah darimana datangnya bulir-bulir keringat itu. Seingatnya, dia tidak habis berolahraga.

"Ahahaha, memang apa yang kau lamunkan ?" Jongdae tergelak melihat tingkah Tao.

"Kau kan juga habis melamun.." Kyungsoo menatap Jongdae datar. Yang ditatap cuma tersenyum malu.

"Aku mau curhat. Kalian mau kan mendengarnya ?" Tao menatap wajah mereka memelas. Dia butuh teman curhat saat ini.

"Aku tidak. Tapi mungkin Kyungsoo mau mendengarmu.." Jongdae berujar santai. Dia memang tidak suka mencampuri urusan orang lain.

"Ya sudah, nanti pulang sekolah kau bisa cerita." Kyungsoo tersenyum keibuan. Tapi kemudian telinganya mendengar pekikan beberapa mahasiswa.

'Yah, kkamjong. Kau ini jorok sekali !'

'Hyung, aku tidak sengaja.'

'Beruntung kami tidak kena semburanmu.'

'Masa karena dia tersenyum saja, kau sudah salah tingkah.'

'Lagian, dia tidak sedang tersenyum padamu'

'Aish ! Aku tahu !'

Mungkin hanya mahasiswa baru, pikir Kyungsoo.

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki semakin terdengar. Ada seseorang yang berjalan kearah mereka. Mereka menengokkan kepalanya kompak. Ohh, itu Chanyeol.

"Nih, pesanannya. Agak sedikit susah membawanya." Chanyeol datang dengan nampan ditangan.

"Yaayy, gomawo ge.." Tao tersenyum senang.

"Gomawo Yeol" Jongdae langsung meraup bakpao pesanannya.

"Nih, untuk Kyungsoo." Chanyeol memberikan sepiring pasta untuk Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo~" Kyungsoo menerima piringnya.

"Oiya, kalian mau minum apa ?" Chanyeol bertanya seraya memindahkan pesanannya ke meja. Lalu dipeluknya nampan didada, seolah dia adalah seorang pelayan.

"Bubbletea hyung.." Tapi, suara berat menimpali.

"Eh, Sehun ?!" Tao tersenyum senang. Satu lagi partner in crime-nya yang baru saja datang.

"Bagaimana Hun ? Kau sudah selesai ?" Sehun itu terlambat ke kantin karena sedang mendaftarkan diri menjadi anggota club dance.

"Ne, mereka mau menerimaku hyung.." Sehun tersenyum.

"Jinjja ? Woah, kau hebat Hun ! Chukkae" Tao menepuk tangannya antusias.

"Chukkae ne, kami selalu mendukungmu !" Jongdae menepuk kepala Sehun pelan.

"Gomawo hyungdeul" Sehun mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu bangku.

"Oiya, kau mau pesan apa ? Sekalian aku mau pesankan minum juga." Chanyeol bertanya pada Sehun.

"Aku bubbletea saja hyung. Lagipula perutku tidak lapar." Sehun menepuk perutnya.

'Apa enaknya bubbletea ? Huh !' Sehun mengernyit, dia mendengar suara yang seakan menjawab omongannya.

"Baiklah, lima gelas bubbletea akan segera siap" Chanyeol membuat pose hormat dan berlalu dari sana.

"Dasar tiang listrik !" Tao mencibir pelan.

"Emm, hyung.." Sehun membuka suaranya.

"Kau manggil siapa sih ? Yang jelas dong.." Tao mencibir. Dia masih kesal pada Chanyeol, tapi melampiaskannya pada Sehun.

"Semua. Hyungdeul, aku merasa ada yang sedang memperhatikan kita." Sehun berujar datar.

"Maksudmu ada seorang stalker ?" Jongdae mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Ani, aku tidak tahu apakah mereka stalker, tapi ada banyak yang memperhatikan kita." Sehun melirik kearah sudut kantin.

.

.

.

 **Di sudut kantin (Flashback)**

Kim Jongin, sepupu jauh dari Minseok yang baru berumur 19 tahun itu termasuk salah satu mahasiswa baru disini. Dia adalah seorang namja tampan dan berkharisma, membuat para mahasiswi menjadikannya seorang idola. Namja berkulit tan dan hobi dance itu juga suka dipanggil Kai. Alasannya, 'Aku suka dipanggil Kai karena nama itu keren. Aku bisa menjadikannya nama panggung saat sudah terkenal nanti.' Yah, Jongin memang bercita-cita sebagai seorang dancer.

Kehidupan seorang Jongin itu biasa saja. Bisa dibilang, tidak begitu spesial. Tapi, semua berubah saat dia bertemu seorang Do Kyungsoo. Namja manis yang berhasil memikat hatinya saat tidak sengaja bertemu di halte bus. Dia memang tidak begitu tahu siapa Kyungsoo saat itu, bahkan namanya sekalipun. Tapi, saat hari pertama masuk kuliah. Dia melihat Kyungsoo memasuki gerbang kampus yang juga kampusnya saat ini. Lalu, dia bertanya pada hyungnya —Minseok. Namja tembam itu menjawab kalau Kyungsoo memang kuliah di Kyunghee, bahkan Minseok mengenalnya. Jadi, langkah Jongin untuk mendekati Kyungsoo selangkah lebih maju.

"Dia manis sekali.." Jongin berujar pelan. Dia sedang menjadi seorang stalker dari 'Kim' Kyungsoo. /Stop dreaming please Jonginnie~/

"Yah Jongin ! Apa-apaan sih kau ini ?!" Byun Baekhyun, salah satu sunbaenya yang merupakan teman Minseok itu melotot padanya.

"Apa sih hyung ? Memang aku melakukan apa ?" Jongin merengut. Dia tidak ingat jika telah mengganggu hyung penggila eyeliner satu itu.

"Kau memang tidak menggangguku, tapi mereka yang mengganggu." Baekhyun menggerakkan matanya kearah belakang. Dimana beberapa fangirl Jongin memekik histeris karena melihat idola mereka berekspresi lucu.

"Sshh, diam ya.." Jongin tersenyum manis, berharap yeoja-yeoja itu berhenti menjerit. Tapi bukannya berhenti, mereka malah semakin meramaikan kantin.

"Kyaaa ! Kai tersenyum padaku !"

"Dia melihatkuuu !"

"Huwaaa ! Jantungku serasa meledak !"

Dan jeritan lainnya. Membuat Baekhyun semakin melotot pada Jongin.

"Aku tahu kalau kau itu punya banyak penggemar. Tapi asal kau tahu, aku lebih suka tidak punya fans daripada mereka mengganggu ketenangan orang lain !" Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya. Ini di kantin, tempat mahasiswa dan mahasiswi beristirahat dan yeoja-yeoja itu seperti tidak punya sopan mengganggu ketenangan mereka.

"Yo ! Ada apa ini ?" Seorang namja imut yang ternyata Luhan itu mengernyit bingung. Dia baru saja sampai bersama Minseok dan Kris dan ternyata keadaan kantin lebih ramai dari biasanya.

"Hyungdeul ! Kalian sudah datang.." Jongin tersenyum kaku. Gawat kalau mereka -terutama Luhan ikutan menceramahinya karena kegilaan fansnya.

"Jongin, lihat ! Aku bawa bekal spesial loh." Minseok tertawa lucu sembari memperlihatkan kotak bekalnya yang berwarna biru pada Jongin. Namja itu berniat pamer. Sedangkan mereka —yang baru saja akan menceramahi Jongin— jadi salah fokus kearah Minseok.

"Kau bawa bekal apa hyung ?" Baekhyun ikut menengokkan kepalanya kearah bekal Minseok. Penasaran. Minseok terkikik geli, lalu membuka tutup bekalnya hati-hati.

Pluk !

"Woaaahh~" Seru mereka berbarengan.

"Sepertinya enak hyung, boleh aku minta ?" Jongin yang sadar pertama langsung menatap Minseok memohon.

"Tidak boleh ada yang minta. Ini spesial cuma untuk Minnie. Jadi Minnie makan sendiri." Bibir Minseok manyun. Dia tidak ingin berbagi bekal hari ini.

"Kau tega hyung.." Jongin masih menatap makanan lezat disana.

"Biarkan saja, kau kan bisa beli makanan dari kantin Jong." Kris membela Minseok.

"Iya deh...Eh hyung, kau mau ke counter kan ? Aku titip sekalian yah ?" Seru Jongin seenak udelnya.

"Heh, kau kira aku sudi." Kris mendengus malas. Enak saja mau dijadikan pelayan oleh si temsek.

"Ish! Kau kejam sekali sih hyung." Jongin merengut. Kenapa sih dia selalu dibully, apa karena dia temsek ? Demi apa, temsek begini pun dia bisa jadi idola.

Karena mood yang buruk, Jongin melengoskan kepalanya. Diteguknya cola milik Kris, membuat si empunya melotot. Tapi tanpa sengaja, tatapannya berhenti kearah Kyungsoo yang saat itu sedang tersenyum manis. Akibatnya cairan yang masih mengumpul dimulutnya menyembur keluar.

Brusshh!

"Yah, kkamjong. Kau ini jorok sekali !" Baekhyun mengumpat kesal. Hampir saja dia kena, untung semburannya meleset/?.

"Hyung, aku tidak sengaja." Jongin menatap Baekhyun takut. Dia bisa babak belur kalau kena amukan namja pendek itu.

"Beruntung kami tidak kena semburanmu." Kris tersenyum remeh.

"Masa karena dia tersenyum saja, kau sudah salah tingkah." Luhan menimpali. Lalu mencomot sebuah dadar gulung dari bekal Minseok, membuat namja manis itu menjerit.

"Lagian, dia tidak sedang tersenyum padamu" Baekhyun melirik kearah Kyungsoo yang bahkan sama sekali tidak melihat kearah mereka sedikitpun. Lalu beralih menatap namja tinggi yang memegang nampan. 'Ish! Baekhyun, jangan pikirkan dia lagi !' Batinnya menjerit mengingatkan.

"Aish ! Aku tahu !" Jongin menumpukan kepala dilipatan tangan, lalu matanya memperhatikan Kyungsoo dengan jeli. Membuat hyungdeulnya —minus Minseok— menggeleng maklum. Minseok ? Dia asik menyendok bekalnya, bahkan tidak peduli bahwa bibirnya belepotan. Membuat fans-nya gemas, bahkan ada yang melampiaskan kegemasannya dengan menggigit meja. -_-

"Hyung, yang itu namanya siapa ?" Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seorang namja berkulit pucat dimeja Kyungsoo. Dia merasa iri karena kalah dengan namja kurus yang bisa duduk semeja dengan calon istrinya. -_-

"Itu Oh Sehun. Teman Minnie juga, mau Minnie panggilkan ?" Minseok yang baru selesai menelan makannya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Matanya melirik kearah meja seberang sana. Memperhatikan namja yang Jongin maksud. Matanya juga menangkap Jongdae yang sedang menikmati makannya. Minseok sangat ingin menghampiri namja itu, lalu mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Tapi apa daya, dia sedang kesal pada Jongdae. Pokoknya, Jongdae harus minta maaf padanya.

"Hyung ! Kau melihat siapa sih ?" Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. Minseok yang menggembungkan pipinya memang terlihat imut, tapi kalau ditambah dengan matanya yang memicing tajam serta bibir mungilnya yang menggerutu, malah membuat wajah itu terlihat lucu.

"Minnie sedang melihat bebek goreng ! Tapi bebek gorengnya nakal. Dia terbang sebelum ada yang makan. Jadi Minnie kesal pada bebek itu !" Bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Apalagi ditambah noda makanan yang masih menempel disana. Jika kau melihatnya, kau pasti berpikir untuk mencium dan melumat bibir merah itu seperti permen. Uhh, menggemaskan !

"Kau ini, bebek apa yang kau maksud ?" Kris memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tidak ada mahasiswa yang makan bebek goreng disini. Dan seingatnya, kantin tidak memiliki menu makanan seperti itu. Siapa yang Minseok maksud ?

"Hei, kajja ke kelas. Sudah mau jam 1." Luhan memutus obrolan aneh antara KrisMin, lalu beranjak dari duduknya. Matanya masih memandang intens smartphone digenggamannya.

"Baiklah, kajja ! Hei, kami kekelas dulu 'kay.." pamit Kris pada KaiBaek yang masih melamun. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, Kris tidak peduli.

TBC !

 **B-A-K-P-A-O**

Haii~ Kimi disini. Chapter 4 datang nih. Gimana ffnya ? Aneh kah ? Mian, aku udah usaha semampuku, tapi jadinya tetep kayak gini *pundung. Oiya, diatas udah aku tambahin chara lagi. Tambah gaje yah ? Ehehehe, mian ya chingudeul.. ^^V

Balesan review =

 **Rnine21 :** Kkk, ChanTaoXiu main kejar-kejaran. Tapi yang dikejar cuma Xiu. Ntar kalo Xiu kena, dia ganti ngejar ChanTao. -_- Iya, Chen masih sok keren. Songong amat dianya *plak. Ehehe, gomawo ya. Jgn lupa review lagi.. :D

 **Nanda829 :** Lucukah ? Kukira bakal aneh. Chen mimpi dikejar bakpao, jdi gitu deh. Kkk, gomawo udah nyemangatin Kimi. Review lagi yah ?

 **zarahime5 :** Gomawo~. Ngga kok, tpi sementara ini, masih dari sudut pandang Xiu. Ntar gantian ama Chen :D. Chen cuek karena...anu/? *plak! Ehehe, ntar dijelasin kok. Gomawo reviewnya, review lagi yaa? :)

 **SooieBabyUke :** Ini masih kurang momennya ? Kkk, ntar ditambahin lagi deh (y). Gomawo~, review lagi ya?

 **milkbubble :** Jinjja ? Wah, semoga kamu juga suka sama chap ini :D. Gomawo sudah review, tinggalkan jejak lagi yaa ? ;)

 **akainekochan410 aa :** Ada kok ! Tuh, udah muncul kan ? *tunjuk atas* Kkk, ini official couple. Semoga suka~ Gomawo udah nyemangatin aku. Review lagi yaa? :D

 **ChenMin EX-Ochy :** Gigit aja Chy, ngga papa kok. Tapi ntar kalo geledeknya Chen nyamber, jgn salahin aku yah -_-. Ini masih kurang panjang ? Aku takut kalo ntar dipanjangin malah makin gaje T_T. Gomawo udah review, review lagi ? ;D

 **JonginDo :** Kkk, ini udah lanjut. Semoga kamu suka ya. Gomawo~ review lagi? :D

 **Jung Jae In :** Hu'um (y). Xiu kyk adek ? Itulah tujuanku. Kkk, aku suka Xiu yang boros umur, tapi hemat wajah xD. Iya, mreka msih belum deket banget, jdi masih gitu. Chen yg sok cool & Xiu malu-malu tapi mau -_-. Pasangan yg klop! Gomawo udah review, review lagi yaa.. :D

 **xRTYx :** Jinjja ? Mohon maklumi ff ini, aku masih abal-abal T_T. Kamu paham alurnya ? Syukurlah :'). Gomawo udah review, review chap ini juga ya. Sekalian kasih tau lagi apa yg kurang dri ff ini *modus. Gomawoo~

Gomawo yah buat kalian yang udah mau mereview ffku. Review kalian sangat membantu. Jangan lupa review lagi ya chap ini. Gomawoo~ *kabur :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Baozi Boy (ChenMin Fanfic)

 **Desclaimer :** Para cast disini milik Tuhan, keluarga, dan juga fans mereka. Kimi cuma pinjem nama aja.. ^^

 **Cast/Karakter :**

Kim Minseok - 21 th

Kim Jongdae aka Chen - 20 th

Kris Wu - 21 th

Luhan - 21 th

Byun Baekhyun - 20 th

Kim Jongin - 19 th

Oh Sehun - 19 th

Do Kyungsoo - 20 th

Huang Zi Tao - 19 th

Park Chanyeol - 20 th

And other cast..

 **Warning :** Yaoi, cerita pasaran, no bash, don't like don't read. InnocentXiu! and CoolDae! Typo(s)

Happy reading~ ;)

 **B-A-K-P-A-O**

"Min ge, kau pulang dengan siapa ?"

Jam pulang kuliah memang sudah selesai. Jadi, halaman kampus di Kyunghee penuh dengan mahasiswa yang berhamburan layaknya semut.

"Minnie pulang sama Jongdae. Kris pulang duluan saja sama Luhan. Tadi dia bilang mau nebeng." Minseok saat ini sedang membereskan buku-buku dan juga alat tulis di mejanya. Akan tetapi...matanya menangkap sebuah benda berwarna-warni ditangan Kris.

"Ohh, ya sudah. Memangnya Jongdae sed—

"Kris ! Itu lollipop siapa ?" Namja itu memutus omongan Kris dengan seenak udelnya. Matanya berbinar, dan background bintang juga hati menari disekelilingnya. Dia jatuh cinta pada lollipop Kris.

"Ini punya Luhan. Katanya dapat dari seorang hoobae. Mungkin fanboy baru." Kris memutar matanya malas. Pasti setelah ini Minseok akan memaksa memberikan lollipop Luhan padanya.

"Kok bisa ada padamu ?" Minseok sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari permen manis itu.

"Ketinggalan. Dan aku lupa memberikannya tadi, jadi—

"Untukku ?" Sekali lagi, Minseok memotong omongan Kris. Namja bakpao itu menepuk tangannya antusias. Lumayan, bisa dapat permen lollipop. Bisa jadi teman perjalanan sampai rumah nanti.

"Aku tidak tau. Kalau mau, kau beli sendiri ge. Ada banyak di pasar malam." Kris mencangklong tasnya, kemudian berjalan ke pintu keluar. Mengabaikan tatapan kecewa dari namja imut dihadapannya.

"Pasar malam ?" Hanya gumaman sebenarnya. Tapi sepertinya bisa terdengar sampai ke telinga Kris.

"Nde, pasar malam. Berbeda dengan taman bermain, ge. Pasar malam ini hanya diadakan setahun sekali, saat awal bulan datangnya musim gugur. Dan hanya dibuka dalam waktu dua minggu. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa pergi kesana." Kris mengangguk, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Minseok sendirian di kelas. Membuat Minseok yang polos berpikir, 'Minnie mau pergi ! Nanti ngajak Jongdae aja deh. Sekalian kencan..' Minseok terkikik unyu, rona pink tipis menghiasi pipinya. Dan dia langsung membayangkan betapa serunya kencan mereka nanti. Tidak menyadari bahwa hanya ada dirinya di dalam kelas.

.

.

.

Jongdae sedang membereskan mejanya saat tahu-tahu, pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang. Begitu mendongak, dia bisa melihat salah satu mahasiswi sekelasnya. Park Bomi.

"Ada apa Bomi-ssi ?" Jongdae menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Walaupun dalam hati ia merutuk malas.

"Jangan formal begitu. Kau bisa memanggilku Bomi saja Dae.." Bomi tersenyum manis.

"Ahh, gurrae. Ada apa Bom ?" Chanyeol, yang ada tepat disamping Jongdae tergelak. 'Apaan sih Jongdae ? Bom ? Dikira bom atom apa ?' Chanyeol ngakak sendiri mendengar innernya. Dia bahkan sampai memukul mejanya, membuat gebrakan. Mengabaikan gelengan maklum dari yang lain.

"Dae... Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke pasar malam. Jam tujuh nanti. Apa kau mau ?" Bomi melancarkan puppy eyesnya.

"Waah, hebat sekali kau ! Baru sehari masuk, tapi sudah ada yang mengajakmu kencan. Jongdae daebak ! Puhahaha~" Entah apa yang sedang Chanyeol tertawakan. Suaranya yang menggelegar membuat mahasiswa disana bergidik lalu cepat-cepat berlari keluar ruangan.

"Yeol, kau minta tangan kanan atau kiri ? Pilih satu !" Jongdae menatap Chanyeol tajam. Membuat yang ditatap tertawa kaku sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Aku minta duluan saja deh, daahh~" Chanyeol bergegas keluar dari sana, meninggalkan Jongdae dan Bomi berdua.

Hening

Hening

"Dae ? Bagaimana ? Kau mau ?" Bomi memasang wajah memelas. Dia begitu berharap Jongdae mau mengiyakan permintaannya.

"Apanya yang mau ?" Jongdae berpura-pura lupa. Biar saja kalau yeoja itu jengkel padanya. Bahkan itu merupakan hal bagus, jadi dia tidak akan menganggu Jongdae lagi.

"Ke pasar malam, nanti pukul tujuh. Mau kan ? Yayaya ?" Bomi menangkup kedua tangannya didada.

"Hhh...baiklah. Tapi tidak ada yang saling menjemput. Kita bertemu di sana saja. Dan jangan sampai pulang lebih dari jam 9. Aku banyak tugas hari ini." Jongdae menghela napas pasrah. Untuk kalimat terakhir itu, sebenarnya bohong. Tapi itu juga bukan alasan yang buruk.

"Oke ! Nanti jam tujuh malam ! Jangan lupa ya ?" Yeoja itu tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya, lalu berlalu dari sana. Membereskan isi tasnya yang masih berhamburan.

.

.

.

Lorong yang dilewati Minseok sedang hening. Bahkan tidak ada mahasiswa yang lewat sama sekali.

"Hyung !" Minseok benar-benar kaget saat suara berat itu menyapa pendengarannya. Matanya menatap sekeliling, mencari siapa gerangan yang berteriak disaat koridor sedang sepi begini.

"Minnie hyung !" Tuhkan lagi. Bahkan suara itu berani menyebut namanya. Kalau ada hantu nakal yang akan menggodanya seperti ahjusshi pedofil di bus, Minseok bersumpah akan menendang bokong hantu itu sampai terpental !

Grep !

"Hyung ! Kok dipanggil ngga jawab sih ?" Hampir saja Minseok melayangkan kakinya, sebelum tersadar jika namja yang barusan memanggilnya adalah Chanyeol.

"Loh, kok Chanyeol masih disini ? Belum mau pulang ?" Minseok mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ini baru mau pulang. Hyung mau kemana ?" Chanyeol memamerkan senyum lima jari ala iklan pasta gigi.

"Minnie mau ke kelas Jongdae. Dia masih kan ?" Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu kelas didepan sana. Tinggal beberapa puluh meter lagi sebelum Chanyeol meneriakkan namanya.

"Masih. Dia sedang bersama Bomi." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu mencibir pelan.

"Bomi mengajak Jongdae kencan malam ini. Di pasar malam, pukul tujuh. Sepertinya akan tumbuh pasangan baru disini." Pernyataannya membuat tubuh Minseok menegang. Jadi ajakannya sudah keduluan ? Oleh yeoja bernama Bomi ? Huweee~ dia tidak rela !

"Hyung, ada apa ?" Chanyeol melambaikan tengan besarnya didepan wajah Minseok, membuat namja manis itu sadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh ? A—ani.." Minseok menggeleng pelan. Bagaimana dong ? Padahal dia sudah berencana mengajak Jongdae bersamanya. Dia sebenarnya tidak keberatan sih, kalau tidak malam ini juga. Tapi kan targetnya adalah menjadi orang pertama yang pergi dengan Jongdae. Kalau keduluan begini, kan nyebelin banget.

"Lebih baik sekarang hyung langsung ke kelas saja. Jangan sampai mereka terlalu lama berduaan. Menyeramkan" Chanyeol menaikkan bahunya. Entahlah, instingnya mengatakan agar Jongdae tidak dekat-dekat dengan yeoja itu. Akhirnya hanya akan membuat Jongdae menyesal. Itu yang dipikirnya.

"Gurrae, kalau begitu Minnie kesana dulu ya. Chanyeol hati-hati dijalan" Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan melempar senyum unyu kearah Chanyeol.

"Nde hyung. Aku duluan ya ?" Chanyeol balas tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. Lalu melangkah santai. Tujuannya sekarang adalah kamar kesayangannya.

Hening membayangi Minseok. Begitu sadar, namja manis itu cepat-cepat pergi ke kelas Jongdae.

"Jong—

Cklek !

Tidak, bukan Minseok yang membuka pintunya. Tapi seorang yeoja manis. Itu yang namanya Bomi ?

"Mencari Jongdae ya ? Dia ada didalam. Masuk saja" Ujar gadis itu ramah.

"E-eh, ne. Kamsa" Minseok mengangguk canggung. Sepertinya Minseok tidak bisa menanam kesal pada gadis itu.

"Kau manis sekali~" Bomi benar-benar menahan sabar untuk tidak mencubit pipi bulat Minseok.

"Ung, gomawo.." Minseok mencicit pelan. Dia bukan orang yang bisa langsung akrab dengan orang asing. Sebaik apapun mereka. Dia juga tidak bisa sksd —sok kenal sok dekat. Jadi, agak sulit baginya untuk mendapat teman baru dalam hitungan hari.

"Hyung ? Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Suara Jongdae memecah keheningan. Sepertinya dia sudah selesai berbenah.

"M-Minnie menunggumu. Jongdae pulang dengan siapa ?" Namja montok itu merunduk kecewa. Sepertinya Jongdae akan pulang dengan Bomi.

"Ah, Jongdae dan...Minnie ? Aku pulang dulu ya. Dahh" Bomi memotong percakapan mereka berdua sambil melambaikan tangannya, lalu berjalan melewati koridor. Meninggalkan Minseok dan Jongdae sendirian.

Hening~

Hening~

"Hyung, kajja pulang." Jongdae tersenyum lembut. Tangannya meraih jemari mungil Minseok, lalu mengenggamnya erat. Membuat Minseok merona parah.

"Ung, D-Dae. Tidak apa-apa" Jongdae menaikkan alisnya bingung mendengar jawaban Minseok. Tapi akhirnya dia sadar saat Minseok melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Maaf hyung, aku tidak sengaja." Jongdae menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah.

"Gwaenchana.." Minseok menghela napasnya sedih. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit. Moodnya memburuk begitu saja. Dan dia sedang tidak ingin bersama Jongdae sekarang.

"Hyung ayo ki—

"Dae, kamu pulang duluan saja. Minnie mau mampir ke...emm, toko buku ! Ya, Minnie mau ke toko buku dulu nanti. Jadi Jongdae tidak perlu menunggu Minnie." Minseok tidak bermaksud bohong kok. Tapi kalau dia benar-benar lolos dari Jongdae, dia akan pergi ke toko buku.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu hyung. Memangnya hyung mau naik apa nanti ? Lagipula hyung kan tadi bilang kalau sedang menungguku." Jongdae kembali menggenggam pergelangan tangan Minseok, lalu menyeret namja cantik itu untuk berjalan mengikutinya.

"Dae, tidak mau ! Minnie bisa naik bus nanti. Jongdae pulang duluan saja" Minseok meronta. Tapi bukannya mengendor, genggaman tangan Jongdae malah semakin mengerat.

"Hyung, jangan membuatku kena marah eomma. Nanti dia mengamuk lagi." Jongdae menghela napas pasrah. Hanya ini alasan yang bisa diucapkan pada Minseok.

"Minnie akan menelpon eomma nanti. Lagipula Jongdae akan ada acara kan ? Jadi pulang lebih cepat lebih baik." Minseok melepas tautan tangan mereka lalu berjalan menjauh. Hatinya sakit, kecewa, cemburu, dan sebagainya. Minseok patah hati ? Sepertinya begitu.

"Tapi hyung..." Jongdae menelan suaranya kembali saat melihat Minseok sudah menghilang ditikungan koridor. Dia menghela napas bingung. Minseok kenapa ?

.

.

.

Disebuah taman tengah kota, duduk seorang namja berpawakan mungil. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajah cantiknya, menyembunyikan fakta bahwa namja imut itu sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Beruntung suasana taman ini begitu sepi, jadi dia bebas mengekspresikan keadaan hatinya.

"Hiks...hiks" Minseok —namja itu sudah berada disana sejak 20 menit yang lalu. Sebenarnya dia sudah sangat ingin pulang kerumah. Tapi dia ingat, dia harus ke toko buku untuk memenuhi kebohongannya pada Jongdae tadi. Jadi, dia mengusap airmatanya pelan. Dihirupnya udara banyak-banyak, lalu menghembuskannya. Dia mengeluarkan smartphone bercover baby pink miliknya dari dalam tas, lalu membuka aplikasi kamera. Dia mengalihkan kameranya menjadi kamera depan, dan mengecek penampilannya.

Ummm...Matanya sedikit membengkak, tapi tidak terlalu mencolok. Pipinya merah —Minseok tidak pernah tahu kenapa pipinya mudah sekali berubah warna. Entah saat tertawa, malu, bahkan menangis. Lalu bibirnya. Emm, tidak ada masalah. Hanya saja saat dia mengecek bibirnya dengan memonyongkannya kedepan, Kimi mau pingsan. -_-

"Sudah pukul 2. Minnie harus cepat." Dia memasukkan smartphone-nya kedalam tas dengan buru-buru. Tadi dia sudah izin pada Ryeowook untuk pulang tepat pukul 3. Sebenarnya Ryeowook tidak setuju karena Minseok hanya pergi sendirian. Tapi akhirnya namja itu mau mengerti.

"5 menit ke toko buku, 20 menit disana, lalu menunggu di halte sekitar 10 menit, dan 15 menit perjalanan ke rumah Jongdae. Ah, berjalan sekitar 10 menit untuk sampai kerumah. Gurrae !" Minseok melompat senang, lalu mulai berjalan kearah toko buku. Melupakan patah hatinya karena Jongdae. Dan juga rencananya nanti malam.

.

.

.

"Sudah hampir pukul 3. Dae ! Cari Minseok ke toko buku !" Sudah sekitar 18 kali Ryeowook menatap cemas jam dinding rumahnya. Dan sudah sekitar 12 kali pula namja mungil itu memarahi Jongdae karena mau-maunya membiarkan Minseok pergi sendiri. Apa sih yang dipikirkan oleh anak semata wayangnya itu ?

"Baru mau kan. Nanti kalau sudah lebih, akan kususul kok" Jongdae kembali mengunyah kentang gorengnya.

"YAH !" Hampir saja Ryeowook melemparkan sandal bulu yang sedang dipakainya sebelum ia mendengar suara imut bin unyu menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Aku pulaang~" Ah, itu Minseok.

"Dae ! Minseok sudah pulang !" Ryeowook yang paling semangat menyambut kedatangan fanboy nomor satu bunny itu.

"Minnie sayang, kau membuat eomma khawatir. Dari mana saja eoh ?" Ryeowook sibuk mencubit dan menarik pipi gembul Minseok. Membuat bibir Minseok memanyun lucu.

"Eommaaa~" Minseok meringsek kepelukan Ryeowook, menjatuhkan kantung plastik hasil dari toko buku tadi.

"Kenapa hmm ? Kamu badmood ?" Ryeowook balas memeluk tubuh kenyal Minseok. Lalu mengusap punggung sempitnya perlahan.

"Tidak tau. Tapi Minnie capek sekali sekarang." Minseok menumpukan kepalanya ke bahu Ryeowook.

"Kalau begitu, Minnie ganti baju dulu. Baru nanti istirahat. Ya ?" Ryeowook menggiring Minseok ke kamar, meninggalkan Jongdae yang tanpa sadar melihat Minseok dengan intens barusan.

"Itu kan punya Minseok hyung" Dia tidak sengaja menatap kantung plastik ramah lingkungan yang dijatuhkan Minseok tadi. Lalu ia beranjak dari duduknya, mengambil bungkusan itu dan membukanya.

"Eh ? Buku mewarnai ?" Jongdae hanya bisa cengo. Untuk apa Minseok membeli buku mewarnai untuk anak tk ? Isinya sih tidak jauh beda dengan apa yang Minseok favoritkan. Kelinci.

"Minseok hyung pergi ke toko buku hanya untuk membeli ini ?" Jongdae hanya bisa termangu ditempat. Apa jangan-jangan Minseok hanya beralasan pergi kesana agar tidak pulang semobil dengan Jongdae ? Tidak ! Dia tidak boleh berpikiran negatif tentang Minseok. Bisa saja buku ini memang penting, jadi Minseok membelinya.

"Ku kembalikan saja" Jongdae berjalan ke lantai atas, menuju ke kamar Minseok. Dia asik membolak-balikkan buku itu. Membuatnya tersandung karena tidak melangkah saat akan melewati anak tangga.

Duk !

"Astaga !" Cepat-cepat dia menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Untung tidak ada yang lihat" Jongdae mengelus dadanya, menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu karena kaget. Coba kalau Ryeowook lihat, pasti dia akan jadi bulan-bulanan eommanya sendiri. -_-

.

.

.

Tok tok tok !

"Siapa ?" Ryeowook menyahuti ketukan dipintu kamar Minseok, tanpa berniat membukanya.

"Ini aku, Jongdae"

Cklek !

"Eh Dae, apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?" Ryeowook membuka pintu itu lalu membiarkan Jongdae masuk.

"Aku habis mengetuk pintu." Ujar Jongdae santai.

"Ish ! Maksud eomma, kau mau apa kesini ? Minnie sedang ganti baju." Ryeowook memutar matanya bosan. Jongdae itu sama persis seperti Yesung, sama-sama mengesalkan. Bayangkan saja bagaimana kehidupan Ryeowook bersama anak dan suami tampannya. Penuh dengan kekesalan.

"Aku mau mengembalikan ini." Jongdae menyerahkan kantung plastik milik Minseok pada eommanya.

"Eh ? Apa ini ?" Karena penasaran, Ryeowook membuka bungkusan itu. Dan—

"KIM. MIN. SEOOOK !" Suara Ryeowook menggelegar di kamar itu.

Cklek !

"E-eomma ? Ada apa ?" Minseok yang baru selesai memakai baju gantinya terlonjak saat mendengar teriakan Ryeowook. Cepat-cepat ia membuka pintu kamar mandi, lalu menatap Ryeowook takut-takut. Sedangkan yang ditatap malah balas melotot tajam.

"Coba cerita pada eomma. Kenapa kamu jauh-jauh ke toko buku hanya beli ini ?" Ryeowook mulai mengomel rupanya.

"I-itu..." Minseok mencicit takut. Diremasnya kaos santai warna baby yellow yang sedang dia pakai.

"Jawab !" Pelupuk mata Minseok sudah basah, dia ketakutan mendengar suara marah Ryeowook.

"Eomma, sudahlah. Kau membuat Min hyung menangis." Jongdae yang pertama kali sadar hanya menghela napas pasrah. Ditatapnya Minseok dengan lembut. "Hyung, jangan sedih. Eomma memang berlebihan. Dia—

"Minniiiiee ! Maafkan eomma chagi. Eomma tidak bermaksud memarahimu sayang. Sungguh, maafkan eommaaa !" Ryeowook memotong ucapan Jongdae, lalu memeluk tubuh berisi Minseok. Dia mencoba menenangkan namja unyu itu dengan usapan dipunggung.

"Hiks.." Minseok sudah sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya. Tapi isakannya tetap keluar.

Dia balas memeluk Ryeowook erat-erat. Lalu semakin mengeraskan suara tangisnya. "Eommaaa~ Huwaaa !"

Jongdae yang melihat adegan ibu-anak itu hanya menggeleng maklum. 'Mereka cocok sekali', pikirnya geli.

"Omo chagiyaa, cup cup cup. Sudah, jangan menangis ne ? Maafkan eomma sayang~" Ryeowook mengusap pipi Minseok lembut sembari menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Hiks, eommaaa~" Minseok menumpahkan airmatanya hingga membasahi baju bagian bahu Ryeowook.

"Cup cup...sshh, tenang sayang" Ryeowook mencoba menenangkan baby bunny dipelukannya. Oiya, bunny !

"Chagi, kalau kamu mau diam, nanti Jongdae akan mengajakmu pergi ke pasar malam untuk membeli boneka bunny. Kamu mau kan sayang ?" Ryeowook mencoba rencananya sambil memberi kode untuk Jongdae agar mau mengikuti alur permainannya.

"J—jinjja ?" Namja berpipi bakpao itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Ryeowook serta Jongdae bergantian.

"Tentu saja, ya kan Dae ?" Ryeowook mengedipkan matanya kearah Jongdae.

"Mmm...mungkin" Yang dikedipi hanya mengangguk ragu.

"Huwaaaaa ! Eomma—hiks, bohong pad—hiks Minnie." Minseok kembali menangis dan meraung-raung. Airmata kembali meleleh deras di pipi bulatnya yang sekarang juga sudah memerah.

"Eomma tidak bohong kok, **ya kan Dae** ?" Ryeowook melotot pada Jongdae dan menekan kata-katanya. Mencoba mengancam anak semata wayangnya dengan gesture tangan diletakkan dileher dan menariknya kesamping. Seolah sedang mengiris lehernya sendiri.

"Tidak mauuu ! Huwaaa~" Minseok berteriak parau. Tenggorokannya sudah kering karena kebanyakan menangis.

"Sshh, chagi. Tenanglah sayang~" Ryeowook memeluk erat-erat tubuh Minseok yang meronta minta lepas. Agak kewalahan menahan gerakannya.

"Hyung, aku—"

Cklek !

"Ada apa ini ?!"

.

.

.

Setelah 10 menit meredakan tangis Minseok, Ryeowook pergi kedapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih.

"Omo, Minnie lebih cengeng dari seorang baby. Bagaimana Leeteuk dan Kangin merawatnya selama ini..?" Dia menggumam pelan. Diletakkannya gelas di konter dapur, lalu menuangkan botol minum yang telah ia ambil dari dalam kulkas. Dia terkekeh pelan mengingat suaminya —Yesung bisa menenangkan namja imut itu.

Kalian ingin tahu ceritanya ? Mari kita flashback~

 **Flashback On**

"Tidak mauuu ! Huwaaa~" Minseok berteriak parau.

"Sshh, chagi. Tenanglah sayang~" Ryeowook memeluk erat-erat tubuh Minseok yang meronta minta lepas. Agak kewalahan menahan gerakannya.

"Hyung, aku—" Jongdae yang baru membuka mulut kembali menutupnya rapat-rapat saat mendengar gagang pintu berbunyi.

Cklek !

"Ada apa ini ?!" Pintu kamar terbuka lebar, menampakkan sosok gagah Yesung yang sedang berdiri disana.

"Hiks, appaaaa~" Minseok mendongakkan kepalanya dan memanggil Yesung dengan menangis sambil mengulurkan kedua lengannya kedepan, seolah meminta Yesung untuk menggendongnya.

"Minnie, kenapa menangis eoh ?" Yesung berjalan mendekati mereka. Tepatnya kearah Minseok. Ditatapnya istri dan anaknya heran, apa yang terjadi ?

"App—uhukk ! Hiks, appaa~" Saking lamanya digunakan untuk menangis, tenggorokan Minseok sampai kering dan gatal hingga membuatnya terbatuk.

Grep !

"Sudah, jangan menangis. Appa disini.." Yesung meraih tubuh mungil itu dan mendekapnya. Menyalurkan ketenangan untuk namja manis itu. Walaupun masih agak kaku, tapi itu cukup untuk membuat tangisan Minseok berubah menjadi isakan pelan.

"Hiks...appa" Minseok menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang Yesung, mencari kehangatan seorang appa.

"Tenang ne.." Yesung tersenyum kebapakan sambil mengusap bahu Minseok.

"Wookie, bisa ambilkan air untuk Minnie ?" Ditatapnya Ryeowook yang sedari tadi terdiam.

"Tentu" Ryeowook tersenyum pada suaminya dan berjalan kearah pintu menuju dapur.

 **Flasback Off**

Ryeowook terkekeh sendiri saat berjalan kearah kamar. Mengingat tadi dia melihat bahwa Minseok sangat manja bila ada didepan Yesung. Mereka itu manis sekali~

Begitu sampai didepan kamar, Ryeowook langsung membuka pintu bercat putih.

Cklek !

"Ini airny—ups!" Ryeowook membulatkan matanya saat melihat pemandangan dimana Minseok duduk dipangkuan Jongdae. Hampir saja gelas dipegangannya tumpah. Diliriknya Yesung yang hanya mengendikan bahu kearahnya. Omo, dengan tubuh yang saling berhadapan, mereka tampak sangat menggemaskan. Minseok yang sedang dipangku melingkarkan lengan mungilnya dileher Jongdae. Sedangkan Jongdae juga balas melingkarkan lengan kekarnya dipinggang Minseok. Oh my, Ryeowook ingin pingsan saking senangnya !

"Y-Yesungie hyung ! M-mana ponselku ?" Namja itu meraba saku celana dan bajunya. Ah, ponselnya tertinggal dikamar !

"Pakai punyaku dulu Wookie.." Yesung tersenyum lembut sembari menyerahkan smartphone nya pada Ryeowook. Namja berkepala besar itu tahu kalau istrinya sangat exited dengan couple ChenMin.

Ckrik ! Ckrik ! Ckrik !

Entah berapa kali namja itu memotret, dia tidak peduli. Biarkan saja memori ponsel suaminya penuh. Tapi setahunya, ponsel Yesung kosong melompong.

"Eomma, apa yang kau lakukan ?" Jongdae mengerang risih.

"Ummhh~" Minseok yang ternyata setengah tertidur itu mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Jongdae.

"Kkk, lihat ini. Manis sekali kan hyung ?" Bukannya merespon pertanyaan anaknya, Ryeowook malah memperlihatkan hasil jepretannya kearah Yesung. Meminta pendapat suaminya.

"Hmm, yang ini bagus. Ini juga" Yesung mengangguk.

"Nanti kita cetak ya ? Aku mau masukkan dialbum keluarga~" Ryeowook memasang puppy eyesnya.

"Eomma" Jongdae menghela napas pasrah.

"Yayaya ? Hyuung~ boleh kan ?" Ryeowook merayu Yesung dengan aegyonya.

"Eomma" Jongdae mencoba sekali lagi.

"Hyuung~ !"

"Appa"

"Boleh kan ?"

"Appa, jangan begitu."

"Ayolah, nanti malam aku kasih jatah deh."

"Uhuk ! Terserahmu sajalah Wookie" Yesung berdehem pelan. Dia harus menagihnya nanti.

"Yaaayy !"

"Tapi—"

"Eommaa~" Baru saja Jongdae ingin melayangkan protes, suara imut Minseok menghentikan ucapannya.

"Ya sayang ? Eomma disini" Ryeowook berjalan mendekati Minseok, lalu mengelus puncak kepalanya pelan.

"Pasar malaam~" Tepat dengan ucapannya, Minseok mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Bibirnya mengerucut kedepan, seolah mengundang orang yang menatapnya untuk mencium bibir mungil itu.

"Ah, kamu mau pergi kesana chagi ?" Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Ndee~ Sama Jongdae~" Ucapannya memelan diakhir kalimat.

"Tentu saja, nanti kalian akan pergi." Ryeowook mengangguk.

"T-tapi eomma, aku sudah ada janji untuk pergi dengan teman." Jongdae menatap Ryeowook memelas. Dia bukan tipe orang yang suka mengingkari janji.

"Dae, bagaimana dengan Minseok ? Kau tega menyuruhnya pergi sendiri ?" Ryeowook melotot sebal pada putranya.

"Bukan begitu, tapi—

"Kalian bisa pergi sekalian kan ?" Yesung yang sedari tadi diam pun angkat bicara.

"Molla.." Jongdae menunduk bingung.

"Hubungi temanmu, lalu bilang kalau Minseok akan ikut. Eomma yakin dia mau mengerti" Ryeowook menepuk bahu Jongdae pelan.

"Nde eomma.."

TBC !

Hai chingudeul, aku datang bawa kejutaan~ *ngiklan Nih chap 5 nya, ngaret ya ? Mian, aku bru msuk SMA. Jdi sibuk, jarang ada wktu buat nulis. Tpi aku usahain update terus kok :D.

Mian ya aku cut. Chap depan ceritanya mereka bakal ke pasar malem bertiga. E-eh, kok aku kasih bocoran sih ? O_O

Balesan review =

 **SooieBabyUke :** Kkk, Minnie emang imut kok. Gomawo udah nyamperin ff ini. Review lagi yaa ? :D

 **akainekochan410. aa :** Iya, ini udah dilanjut kok. Gomawo udah review, jgn lupa review lagi yaa ? :D

 **Rnine21 :** Kkk, si temsek cembutut sama Sehun soalnya bisa deket ama Kyung. Umin sukanya cemburu ama Dae -_-. Gomawo ne udah review. Review lagi ?

 **Zahra492 :** Itu udah banyak belom ? Belum yah.. -,- Nnti dibanyakin deh (y) Gomawo udah review, review lagi yaa ? :D

 **Nanda829 :** Kkk, iya. Temsek itu panggilan sayang buat Kai *plak Ehehehe, gomawo udah review. Review lagi yaa ? :D

 **ChenMin EX-Ochy :** Kkk, tuh Umin udah nangis kejer *kesamber geledek* Fb ku unamenya 'Feby Baozi' klo twitter 'feby_baozi' Ngga ada bedanya -_- Gomawo Chy udah review, review lagi yaa ? :D

 **Jung Jae In :** Iya tuh, Minseok modus soalnya Jongdae ngga peka banget. Pair lain ada, tapi ngga sebanyak ChenMin :D. Gomawo udah review, review lagi yaa ?

 **Baozineun :** Gomawo, smoga kamu jga suka sama chap ini :D. Review lagi ya ? ;)

Puhahaha~ gmana ? Makin gaje ya ? Kkk, mian. Kimi khilaf -_-

Gomawo for all your support. See you~ :*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Baozi Boy (ChenMin Fanfic)

 **Desclaimer :** Para cast disini milik Tuhan, keluarga, dan juga fans mereka. Kimi cuma pinjem nama aja.. ^^

 **Cast/Karakter :**

Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae aka Chen

And other cast..

 **Warning :** Yaoi, cerita pasaran, no bash, don't like don't read. InnocentXiu! and CoolDae! Typo(s)

Happy reading~ ;)

 **B-A-K-P-A-O**

"Hiks, eommaaa~" Suara tenor itu menggema di sebuah mansion elit. Seorang namja imut bin unyu bin cantik bin lucu bin mungil bin cute bin bla bla bla sedang mengacak seluruh isi lemarinya. Oh, itu Minseok.

"Chagi, apa yang kamu lakukan eoh ?" Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya maklum. Matanya menelusuri setiap inchi ruangan kamar Minseok. Disana, banyak baju berhamburan. Di ranjang, di meja belajar, di lantai, jendela pun juga tak luput dari serakan kain itu.

"Eomma, Minnie bingung mau pakai baju apa. Baju Minnie jelek semuaa~" Namja imut aka pelaku utama atas kekacauan ini malah memasang aegyo. Matanya berkaca-kaca, bibirnya maju satu senti.

"Apanya yang jelek ? Lihat, bajumu lucu semua kok" Ryeowook mengambil salah satu tumpukan baju disana. Dia merentangkan kain berwarna baby blue itu dihadapan Minseok.

"Lihat kaos bergambar bunny imut ini. Begitu manis kalau kamu pakai chagi.." Ryeowook menyunggingkan senyumnya kearah Minseok.

"Tapi eomma, aku mau pakai baju yang bagus untuk kencan~" Minseok menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Eommanya itu tidak peka sekali, dia kan ingin tampil menawan saat jalan-jalan dengan Jongdae nanti. Masa pakai kaos jelek begitu ? (Kaos yang bagus pun akan tampak jelek dimata Minseok)

"Ahaha, iya juga ya. Baby manis ini kan mau pergi kencan. Harus dandan secantik mungkin" Ryeowook mulai memilihkan baju untuk Minseok.

"Minnie sudah besar ! Dan Minnie itu tampan eomma !" Minseok mendelik pada Ryeowook. Disautnya sweater putih ditangan eommanya, lalu berjalan kekamar mandi. Dia akan fitting dulu.

"Kamu yakin sayang ? Padahal Jongdae itu sukanya yang cantik-cantik loh~" Ryeowook tergelak.

Brakk !

"Kalau begitu eomma harus dandani Minnie biar cantik ! Biar Jongdae suka !" Minseok menggebrak pintu kamar mandi dan berseru pada Ryeowook. Pipinya bersemu merah. Kyeoptaa~

"Kalau begitu, Minnie harus nurut pada eomma. Arraseo ?" Ryeowook mengajukan syarat.

"Nde ! Minnie mau !" Disambut dengan anggukan lucu Minseok.

.

.

.

 **Tuutt tuut ttuut**

'Annyeonghaseyo~ Ada apa Dae ?'

"Bomi, ada sedikit masalah."

'Masalah ? Maksudmu ?'

"Aku tidak bisa jalan hanya berdua denganmu. Eomma memintaku mengajak Minseok hyung."

'Minseok ? Nugu ?'

"Yang tadi siang hampir menabrakmu dikelas.."

'Maksudmu Minnie ?'

"Iya"

'Yaahh, padahal aku cuma ingin pergi berdua saja denganmu. Tapi ya sudah, ajak saja sekalian.'

"Nan gwaenchana ?"

'Nde'

"Baiklah, annyeong"

'Annyeo—

 **Ppip**

Sebelum Bomi menyelesaikan salamnya, Jongdae sudah lebih dulu mematikan line telepon mereka. Namja itu menghembuskan napasnya lelah. Sebenarnya tadi dia ingin mendengar Bomi membatalkan janji mereka. Tapi sepertinya tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Yeoja itu hanya merasa sedikit kecewa.

"Jadi beneran pergi bertiga yah ?" Jongdae mendengus kesal. Kepalanya pusing karena memikirkan nanti. 'Sudahlah, lebih baik aku bersiap-siap' pikirnya menenangkan diri.

Dia meletakkan smartphone-nya di atas nakas, lalu melesat pergi ke kamar mandi. Mandi air dingin sepertinya menyegarkan.

.

.

.

"Dae ? Kau sudah siap ?" Yesung sedang duduk santai diruang tamu saat melihat Jongdae berjalan kearah dapur.

"Ne appa. Oiya, apa Minseok hyung sudah turun ?" Namja itu tampak mengawasi sekitarnya. Mencari keberadaan Minseok.

"Belum, mungkin sebentar lagi." Jongdae bisa melihat appanya menikmati teh hangat buatan eommanya. Entah kenapa, dia jadi ingin minum juga. Jongdae berjalan meninggalkan appanya. Dia ingin membuat teh hangat sendiri.

"Hyuung~ Jongdae sudah turun ?" Dia bisa mendengar lengkingan eommanya. Kepalanya menggeleng maklum.

"Hmm, sudah. Dia ada didapur." Itu suara appanya. Tanpa menghiraukan mereka, Jongdae meletakkan 3 sendok gula ke dalam mugnya. Dia menambahkan setengah air panas dan mengaduknya pelan. Sembari menunggu gulanya meluruh, dia memasukkan teh kantong celup kesana. Setelah dirasa cukup, dia menuangkan air putih biasa untuk membuat tehnya terasa hangat, bukan panas.

"Dae ! Ada yang ingin eomma tunjukkan padamu. Ppali-ppali !" Hampir saja mug ditangannya jatuh saat dengan tega, eommanya menyeret tubuhnya brutal.

"Eomma, jangan menarikku seperti ini. Aku bisa jalan sendiri kok" Jongdae memutar matanya bosan.

"Ayolah Dae, ppali-ppali !" Ryeowook tidah mengindahkan perkataan anaknya dan tetap menyeret namja itu.

"Ada apa sih Wookie ?" Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Dae, duduk disamping appamu." Begitu Jongdae duduk, Ryeowook berlari kearah tangga dan naik ke lantai 2. Meninggalkan kerutan heran di wajah suami dan putranya.

"Eomma, apa yang—astaga..."

.

.

.

"Chagi, ayo turun sayang." Ryeowook sedang membujuk namja cantik dihadapannya.

"Andwae eomma. Aku maluu~" Tapi Minseok malah mencicit pelan. Pipinya berubah warna menjadi semerah tomat.

Saat ini, mereka sedang berada dilantai dua. Ryeowook ingin menunjukkan hasil karyanya pada suami dan anaknya dengan Minseok, tapi namja mungil itu malah menjongkokkan tubuhnya sambil berpegangan ke pegangan tangga.

"Chagi, berdiri sayang. Jongdae suka yang cantik dan juga anggun." Ryeowook tersenyum senang saat Minseok berdiri tergopoh-gopoh mendengar ucapannya. Namja itu menyeret lengan mungil Minseok dengan paksa untuk turun.

"Eommaa~"

"Sshh, eomma bilang apa tadi ?" Ryeowook menaruh jari telunjuk didepan bibirnya.

"Harus menurut.." Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Dia tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan ia hadapi nanti.

"Bagus. Cha, kita turun ne ?" Ucapan Ryeowook diangguki olehnya.

Tap tap tap tap

Minseok bisa mendengar teriakan Jongdae. "Eomma, apa yang—astaga..."

Dia bisa melihat namja bebek itu tampak membulatkan matanya lebar. Bibirnya pun ikut terbuka. Dia tampak begitu terkejut dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat sekarang. Yesung disampingnya pun juga bernasib sama.

"T-tunggu ! Kau ini... Minseok hyung ?!" Jongdae berdiri tegak saat sadar bahwa yeoja cantik dihadapannya adalah Minseok. Itu yeoja !

.

.

.

"Omonaa, jadi ini benar Minseok ?" Yesung menatap sosok didepannya takjub. Yeoja yang sebenarnya adalah namja itu tampak sangat menawan. Tubuh mungil nan mulusnya dibaluti oleh dress berwarna putih selutut. Rambut kecoklatan yang ternyata wig itu melekat sempurna diwajahnya. Bibir mungil yang sudah merah itu terlihat berkilau dengan bantuan lipgloss. Ugh ! Sangat menggemaskan !

"Ne. Bagaimana ? Cantik tidak ?" Ryeowook tersenyum senang saat dandanannya disukai banyak orang. Pasti nanti banyak yang akan mengira kalau Minseok itu seorang yeoja.

"Hu'um, neomu kyeopta. Ya kan Dae ?" Jongdae yang sedari tadi terus menatap Minseok tanpa berkedip itu sedikit terlonjak kaget. Namja itu menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, salah tingkah.

"Ung, n-nde.." Cepat-cepat dia meneguk teh hangat buatannya untuk menutupi rona dipipi. Mau bagaimana lagi, Minseok benar-benar terlihat cantik !

"Ah, sudah mau jam 7. Sebaiknya kalian lekas berangkat, kasihan temanmu yang menunggu." Ryeoowook mengelus pipi tembam Minseok dan terkikik geli.

"Jangan lupa kata eomma, bersikaplah seperti kekasih Jongdae. Arra ?" Bisiknya pelan. Dan sukses membuat wajah Minseok merah padam.

"Ne eomma" Dia mengangguk, lalu berpamitan pada Ryeowook dan Yesung.

"Hati-hati dijalan ne ?"

.

.

"Emm, hyu—maksudku nuna. Pasang seatbeltmu dulu." Jongdae berbicara tanpa menatap Minseok. Membuat namja disampingnya menunduk sedih.

Kenapa Jongdae tidak mau melihatnya ? Apa namja itu merasa aneh dengan penampilannya saat ini ? Kira-kira itulah yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Nuna ?"

"Ung ? Oh, g-gurrae.." Minseok tergesa memasang sabuk pengamannya. Tapi kenapa susah sekali ya ?

"Sini kubantu" Minseok bisa merasakan hangat napas Jongdae menerpa telinganya, membuatnya merinding karena geli.

"Nghh.." Perlahan, tangan kekar Jongdae bergerak melewati tubuhnya karena seatbeltnya itu terletak disebelah kiri kursi. Sedangkan Jongdae berada di kanannya. Jika dilihat sekilas, mereka seperti sedang berpelukan.

"Ung, D-Dae~" Minseok menahan napas saat wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah Jongdae.

Klik!

"Nah, sudah selesai. Sekarang kita berangkat" Minseok menghela napas lega saat tubuh Jongdae bergerak menjauhi dirinya. Dia bisa melihat namja itu tampak berkonsentrasi untuk mengemudikan mobil yang mereka tumpangi.

Brum brum

Dan mereka resmi berangkat pada pukul tujuh kurang tujuhbelas menit.

.

.

.

"Kajja hy—emm...maksudku nuna." Minseok terkikik melihat wajah Jongdae. Dilepasnya seatbelt yang masih melingkari tubuhnya, kemudian membuka pintu mobil. Mereka sudah sampai.

"Mana Bomi ? Katanya menunggu dipintu depan ?" Jongdae mengecek ponselnya. Tadi dia dapat sms kalau yeoja itu sudah ada disini. Tapi kemana perginya ?

Disaat Jongdae sedang memikirkan classmatenya satu itu, namja berpenampilan yeoja disampingnya malah asik menghitung banyaknya permen lolipop dan permen kapas yang akan dia bawa pulang nanti.

"Nanti Minnie mau beli lolipop jumbo 7, yang ukuran sedang 5, yang kecil 10. Terus permen kapasnya yang warna merah muda 6, yang warna putih 4. Eh, ada gulali juga ! Berarti nanti Minnie beli gulali 2. Terus kalau ada permen lagi, nanti bisa nambah. Yaayy~" Minseok tergelak lucu mengingat rencananya nanti. Dia begitu antusias menambah koleksi permennya dikulkas Ryeowook yang sudah hampir jebol saking banyaknya.

"Nuna, ayo kesana." Tapi acara senangnya dipotong oleh tarikan Jongdae dipergelangan tangannya. Dia hanya bisa manyun.

"Daaee~ Kau sudah datang. Loh, nugu ?" Bomi mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat yeoja lain disamping Jongdae.

"Emm, namanya Xiumin." Katanya Jongdae mau mengajak Minseok, kenapa malah Xiumin ?

"Lalu Minseok ?" Dia agak curiga.

"Min hyung digantikan oleh Xiumin. Soalnya... Min hyung tidak enak badan." Jongdae terlihat bingung.

Ohh, ya sudah. Kajja kita keliling !" Dengan cepat, yeoja itu merebut lengan Jongdae yang tadinya masih menggenggam tangan Xiumin. Dia merangkulnya sok mesra, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Minseok dibelakang.

"E-eh, Dae ! Tunggu !" Minseok sedikit berlari dan menyusul mereka. Dia agak kecewa karena Jongdae memanggilnya Xiumin. Lagian Xiumin itu siapa sih ? Dia tidak kenal.

.

.

"Dae, kau mau langsung ke area wahana atau mau lihat-lihat stand dulu ?" Bomi membuka percakapan.

"Kita lihat-lihat dulu saja." Yeoja itu semakin mengeratkan genggamannya saat merasakan lengan Jongdae mencoba melepaskan diri dari kungkungannya. Heh, tidak akan semudah itu. Dia akan membuat yeoja asing dibelakang mereka merasa panas karena cemburu. Salah siapa sok melawannya yang sudah jelas akan memenangkan hati Jongdae ? 'Ngga level~' Dia tersenyum sinis.

"Dae, kesana dulu yuk ?" Ajaknya sok asik.

"Hmm.." Mereka berjalan setelah meninggalkan Minseok sendirian. Sama sekali tidak berminat untuk menawarkan ajakannya. Sedangkan Minseok, dia menunduk sedih. Jadi obat nyamuk itu sama sekali tidak enak.

.

.

Selama hampir 30 menit, mereka sudah mengunjungi sekitar 5 stand. Diantaranya adalah stand makanan, es krim, pernak pernik, dan lainnya. Sekarang, mereka sedang berjalan kearah stand permainan mengambil boneka. Jongdae yang akan bermain.

"Dae, pilih yang itu ! Yang teddy bear warna coklat !" Bomi menunjuk sebuah boneka lucu dipojok kotak kaca itu.

"Entahlah, sepertinya agak susah kalau mengambil yang itu." Jongdae menggaruk rambutnya.

"Pokoknya yang itu Dae !" Yeoja itu memiliki sifat buruk, yaitu egois dan keras kepala.

"Akan kuusahakan deh" Jongdae memasukkan dua buah koin kedalam mesin itu. Lalu mencoba memainkannya. Ugh, susah juga ternyata.

"Dae ! Yang coklat ! Ppali-ppali !" Ck, kalau disuruh-suruh begitu mana mau Jongdae menuruti. Jadi dengan sengaja ia menurunkan capit besi itu kearah sebuah boneka bunny lucu berwarna pink. Kesukaan Minseok.

"Dae ! Bukan yang itu, tapi yang disampingnya !" Jongdae tidak menghiraukan teriakan kesal Bomi.

Hap ! Dapat !

"Yes, dapat nih !" Jongdae reflek menggerakkan lengannya keatas, pose bangga. Diambilnya boneka itu disisi mesin. Lalu dia beralih menatap kedua yeoja disampingnya.

"Bonekanya jelek !" Bomi mencibir. Tapi Jongdae tetap tersenyum sabar. "Nih, siapa yang mau ambil ?" Dia memamerkan bonekanya.

"Minnie mau ! Boneka—

"Aku yang ambil !" Hampir saja tangan mungil Minseok meraih boneka lucu itu. Tapi dengan tega, Bomi merebutnya. Bukankah Bomi bilang dia tidak suka ? Kenapa malah diambil ?

"Ohh, baiklah. Untuk Xiumin nuna, akan kuambilkan lagi. Tenang ne ?" Jongdae tersenyum minta maaf padanya, lalu beralih mengeluarkan dua koin disakunya.

"Dae, tidak usah ! Nanti buang-buang waktu ! Lebih baik kita jalan lagi." Tapi Bomi tidak ingin memberi kesempatan. Dia malah menarik lengan Jongdae lagi.

"Tapi Bom—

"Kajja !" Yeoja itu sepertinya terlalu terobsesi pada Jongdae. Mereka kembali berjalan menjauh tanpa menghiraukan Minseok yang sedang terisak lirih.

"Hiks... Minnie mau pulang" Dia mengusap airmatanya. Hatinya terlalu sakit saat diperlakukan seperti itu. Dengan lemas, dia berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu kearah yang berlawanan dengan Jongdae. Biarkan saja mereka jalan berdua, itu lebih baik daripada diselingi dengan pengganggu sepertinya. Bukankah begitu ?

.

.

.

"Berhenti !" Jongdae menghempaskan tangannya kasar, membuat genggaman Bomi terlepas.

"Dae ! Apa yang kau lakukan ?!" Yeoja itu memekik saat melihat Jongdae ingin berlari meninggalkannya.

"Aku ingin mencari Minseok hyung !" Teriak Jongdae kalap. Dia begitu terkejut saat tidak menemukan Minseok didalam penglihatannya. Kemana namja manis itu ?

"Tapi Dae, tidak ada Minseok disini! Dia—" Ucapan Bomi tertelan saat Jongdae benar-benar berlari menjauh. Tapi sebelumnya, dia bisa mendengar teriakan Jongdae untuk menyuruhnya pulang lebih dulu.

"Jadi Xiumin itu... Minseok ?" Dia tersenyum kecut. 'Maafkan aku Dae, Min..'

Digenggamnya boneka bunny pemberian Jongdae erat-erat. Dia sudah menyakiti hati kedua namja itu hanya demi rencananya. Rencana licik untuk membuat mantan kekasihnya cemburu.

"Hiks, mian. Mian. Mian" Ucapnya bersalah.

"Hey" Dia mengusap airmatanya saat merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Ne, apa ada yang bisa kuban—" Ucapannya terhenti saat menyadari siapa yang menepuk bahunya.

'Loh, itu kan... mantannya !' Matanya membulat terkejut.

.

.

.

"Astaga, kau dimana hyung ?" Jongdae berhenti dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Dia sama sekali tidak menemukan Minseok dimanapun. Yah, dia memang belum menelusuri tempat ini secara keseluruhan. Kenapa ? Karena pasar malam ini terlalu luas !

"Hah..hahh.. Kau juga tidak mengangkat telponmu. Kau dimana ?" Jongdae menepuk kepalanya keras saat mengingat ia menghiraukan keberadaan Minseok tadi. Ini semua karena ia hanya ingin menghargai Bomi. Dia tidak ingin seorang temannya kecewa —Jongdae itu punya kepribadian yang bertanggung jawab.

"Hyung, jangan membuatku khawa— **jdug!** Tubuh Jongdae sedikit oleng kebelakang saat tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil menyenggolnya.

"Mianhamnida hyung, aku tidak sengaja" Namja kecil itu membungkukkan badan padanya.

"Lain kali hati-hati ne ? Nanti kalau kamu yang jatuh bagaimana ?" Jongdae hanya tersenyum maklum. Lalu memperhatikan punggung kecil namja yang sedang berjalan setengah berlari kearah kursi dekat pohon sakura. Tapi matanya bisa melihat siluet seorang yeoja berambut panjang dan memakai baju putih tampak duduk sambil menekuk kedua lututnya didepan. Yeoja itu berada dibalik pohon sakura besar, membuat orang yang melihatnya merinding sendiri. Tapi tidak dengan Jongdae, dia merasa familiar dengan sosok itu.

Dengan perlahan, dia berjalan mendekat kearah sana. Matanya dengan intens meperhatikan punggung mungil yeoja itu yang tampak sedikit bergetar.

5 langkah

3 langkah

Selangkah lagi, dan... **Hup !**

"Minseok hyung ?!"

.

.

.

Seperti rencana sebelumnya, Minseok ingin segera pulang dari tempat ini. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak lain. Bukannya sampai ke gerbang utama, dia malah berada di area yang belum pernah dia dan Jongdae serta Bomi kunjungi sebelumnya.

"D-dimana ini ?" Minseok menelan ludahnya saat sadar dirinya sedang tersesat.

"Mwo ? Aku tersesat ?!" Dia memekik kaget saat mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Demi apa, dia sedang sendirian saat ini. Tapi dirinya malah terjebak diantara ribuan orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya. Pelupuk matanya mulai basah.

"Omo, bagaimana ini ? Aku mau pulaang~" Minseok terisak takut saat tidak melihat seorang pun yang dikenalnya.

"Hiks, Jongdaee~" Minseok menangis tersedu-sedu. Dia tidak mempedulikan tatapan dari orang-orang disekelilingnya, yang dia fokuskan hanyalah menemukan Jongdae.

.

Sudah lebih dari 10 menit, tapi Minseok masih belum berhasil. Dia malah semakin menangis keras saat ditanyai kenapa dirinya menangis. Yah, tadi ada beberapa orang ibu-ibu yang bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama, 'Adik manis, kenapa menangis ? Mana eommamu ? Mau ahjumma bantu mencarikan ?'

Kira-kira seperti itulah pertanyaan mereka. Membuat Minseok makin mengerucutkan bibir merahnya maju. Eommanya itu sedang pergi jauh dengan appanya. Mau dicari sampai tua pun tidak akan pernah ketemu. -_-

"Hiks, Jongdae" Minseok sedikit merutuki dirinya yang lupa membawa ponsel. Lengkap sudah nasib sialnya.

Dengan tertatih, dia memilih bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon sakura. Ini lebih baik daripada berjalan kesana-kemari tanpa tahu tujuan. Membuat kakinya pegal sendiri.

"Hiks..hiks" Dia mendudukkan diri disana, menekuk lututnya didepan dada. Mengeluarkan tangisan tertahannya.

"Hiks, huweee~" Uhh, baby Min yang malang.. :'(

Tapi itu tidak lama, karena seseorang telah lebih dulu memanggil namanya.

"Minseok hyung ?!" Dengan terkejut, Minseok menoleh kebelakang. Disana, dia bisa melihat siluet tubuh seorang namja yang berlawanan dengan lampu, membuatnya tidak terlalu jelas.

"Ung.. Jongdae ?" Minseok membulatkan matanya lebar.

 **Grep !**

"Astaga, hyung. Aku benar-benar khawatir padamu. Kenapa pergi tanpa bilang-bilang ? Telpon dariku juga tidak kau angkat" Jongdae merengkuh namja didepannya erat-erat. Hatinya berdesir lega saat bisa melihat Minseok ada didepannya.

"Hiks, Daee~ Minnie takut, hiks. Minnie sendirian tadi" Minseok terisak sambil mengadu, membuat Jongdae terkekeh geli.

"Sekarang sudah ada aku disini. Hyung jangan khawatir ya ?" Jongdae mengusap bahu mungil Minseok, lalu mengecup puncak kepala namja manis itu tanpa sadar.

"Sekarang kita pulang nde ?" Mereka berdiri dari posisinya. Jongdae mengusap lelehan airmata dipipi Minseok, lalu merangkul pundak namja itu dan menuntunnya berjalan. Dibalas dengan genggaman tangan mungil Minseok dipakaiannya.

"Hyung, maaf ne. Aku meninggalkanmu tadi. Ini semua salahku hyung. Maaf atas kelakuanku. Maaf hyung" Jongdae menatap namja berpenampilan yeoja dihadapannya dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Jongdae tidak salah kok. Lagian tadi Jongdae masih nemenin Bomi jalan-jalan. Jadi bukan salah Jongdae." Minseok tersenyum manis. Mengabaikan tatapan Jongdae yang melihatnya penuh damba. Astaga, sudah diperlakukan seperti itupun Minseok masih bisa tersenyum ? Namja itu begitu baik hati dan pemaaf. Membuat hati Jongdae begitu menghangat.

'Hyung, aku menyukaimu..' Ungkapnya dalam hati

.

.

.

.

"Omo, bagaimana ini Yeol ? Sepedaku rantainya lepas" Kyungsoo, meratapi nasib 'baik' yang datang padanya disaat seperti ini. Di tengah jalan, rantai sepedanya tiba-tiba lepas. Membuatnya mengerang frustasi.

"Sini kubantu" Chanyeol turun dari sepedanya sendiri dan berjongkok disamping Kyungsoo, membantu namja itu membenarkan sepedanya.

Kalau kalian penasaran, mereka baru saja pulang dari rumah Tao. Sebenarnya hanya Kyungsoo yang diajak. Kalian ingat saat Tao bilang ingin curhat ? Dia mengundang Kyungsoo untuk datang ke rumah. Tapi tiba-tiba, Chanyeol datang menyusul dengan alasan 'Aku ingin Kyungsoo mengajariku mengerjakan tugas.' disertai dengan cengiran khasnya. Membuat kedua namja didepannya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala maklum. Akhirnya, mereka ikut mengerjakan tugas bersama-sama.

"Sudah nih. Ayo kita lanjut lagi." Chanyeol mengusap kedua tangannya, lalu beranjak menaiki sepedanya kembali.

"Gomawo Yeol, mian merepotkanmu.." Dia terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan sungkan begitu Kyung, aku senang kok bisa membantumu" Mereka mulai mengayuh sepedanya bersama, menikmati angin malam khas musim gugur yang membelai wajah mereka.

"Yeol, kau sudah pernah pergi ke pasar malam tahun ini ?" Kyungsoo membuka obrolan.

"Belum, atau mungkin tidak. Tergantung lah pokoknya. Bagaimana denganmu ?" Chanyeol mengerem sepedanya saat akan menyebrangi jalan.

"Sama. Aku juga mungkin tidak akan pergi kesana tahun ini." Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis.

"Kyung, aku mau belok ke kanan. Mau ke toko buku dulu. Gomawo sudah membantuku, hati-hati dijalan ne..?" Chanyeol melambaikan tangan kearah Kyungsoo.

"Oh, baiklah. Hati-hati juga Yeol" Kyungsoo memandangi punggung Chanyeol yang semakin menghilang. Lalu meneruskan perjalanannya.

"Beli bubbletea sepertinya tidak masalah." Ucapnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Ckrek !

Chanyeol baru saja sampai di halaman toko, di kuncinya sepeda pixie kesayangannya. Lalu dirinya berjalan masuk ke dalam.

"Dimana ya kira-kira ?" Chanyeol memperhatikan tumpukan buku disekelilingnya. Dia sedang mencari referensi untuk pelajaran kuliahnya.

"Mungkin disana" Dia mendekati salah satu rak buku di sebelah kiri. Tapi tanpa sengaja, dia menyenggol lengan seseorang.

Duk!

"Auw" Orang itu mengaduh.

"Omo, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja" Chanyeol membungkuk sopan.

"Makanya, kalau jalan lih—Eh ?" Chanyeol yang sudah bersiap menerima makian, melongokan kepalanya ke bawah. Dia bisa melihat seorang namja manis berambur brunette memandang wajahnya dengan tatapan kosong dan pipi merona.

"Emm, maaf ?" Ucapannya berhasil menarik kesadaran namja itu.

"Ung, t-tidak apa-apa. Lain kali hati-hati.." Namja itu memelankan suaranya diakhir kalimat.

"Ne, aku permisi.." Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan namja itu.

"Ck! Dasak Park Dobi bodoh !" Namja yang ternyata Baekhyun itu mengumpat pelan. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol ada disini ? Membuatnya hampir jantungan saja.

"Ukh, bagaimana ekspresiku tadi ? Pasti tampak aneh.." Dia berlagak membaca buku, tapi matanya tetap fokus ke namja tinggi tadi.

"Pabboya namja !"

.

.

.

Saat ini, Kyungsoo sedang memakirkan sepedanya, lalu berjalan memasuki kedai bubbletea didepannya.

Kling!

Bel pintu terdengar nyaring saat ia membukanya. Dia berjalan kearah counter pemesanan, lalu memesan segelas bubbletea untuk diminum disini.

"Tunggu sebentar ne, pesanan akan segera diantar" Pelayan yang menanggapinya tersenyum ramah.

"Umm, gomawo" Dia berbalik badan untuk mencari tempat duduk. Dan pilihannya jatuh di sebuah meja dekat jendela. Setelah menunggu sekitar 5 menit, pesanannya pun datang.

"Silahkan dinikmati~" Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu meminum bubbleteanya. Baru saja satu teguk, seseorang mendekati mejanya.

"Maaf, boleh aku duduk disini ?" Orang yang berjenis kelamin namja itu tampak menunggu jawabannya.

"Umm, boleh" Dengan mata berbinar, dia segera mendudukkan tubuhnya ke salah satu kursi disana, membuat mereka saling berhadapan.

"Namaku Kim Jongin. Salam kenal Kyungie sunbae~" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat. Kyungie sunbae ?

"Darimana kau tahu namaku ?" Kyungsoo tertegun.

"Aku hoobaemu di kampus, jadi mengenalmu. Maaf kalau aku lancang, sunbae" Jongin tersenyum tampan.

"Ung, tidak kok." Kyungsoo meneguk bubbleteanya kembali.

"Boleh kupanggil Kyungie hyung ?" Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah.

"Umm, boleh. Tapi aku masih belum mengenalmu." Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut.

"Nanti lama-kelamaan, hyung akan mengenalku kok. Sekarang, hyung bisa memanggilku Jongin." Jongin tersipu-sipu.

"Nde, Jongin-ssi"

"Hyung, jangan formal begitu."

"Jongin-ah ?"

"Kurang akrab"

"Jonginnie ?"

Blush!

"Nde, panggil aku begitu.."

Setelah saling menyembunyikan rona wajah, mereka kembali bercakap.

"Kamu kuliah jurusan apa ?" Kyungsoo menatap namja didepannya yang masih meneguk bubbletea yang baru diantar.

Gluk!

"Bisnis hyung. Kalau hyung ?" Sebenarnya walau tidak tanya pun, Jongin sudah tahu. Tapi untuk basa-basi sedikit, sepertinya bagus.

"Aku di seni musik" Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Ahh, pasti suara hyung bagus. Ya kan ?" Jongin memainkan sedotannya.

"Tidak juga. Oh, sudah jam setengah sembilan. Aku mau pulang dulu nde, Jonginnie. Annyeong~" Kyungsoo bergegas keluar dari kedai itu. Ia sudah berjanji pada eommanya untuk tidak pulang terlambat.

"Dah hyung, hati-hati dijalan !" Jongin memperhatikan punggung Kyungsoo intens. Dia baru sadar kalau Kyungsoo itu namja yang sederhana.

"Sampai jumpa hyung~" Jongin tersenyum lembut saat melihat siluet Kyungsoo hilang di tikungan.

.

.

.

 **TBC !**

Chapter 6 is up !

Mian chingudeul, updatenya ngaret. Tapi udah diselesaiin kok. Oiya, ini no edit. Jadi jangan salahin Kimi kalau banyak typo bertebaran. -''

Balesan review =

 **Kim Hyomi :** Kkk, ngga garing kan ? Ini udah dilanjut, gomawo udah review. Review lagi yah ? ;)

 **SooieBabyUke :** Masih kurang momentnya ? Kkk, ditunggu ne, ntar kalo mereka udah pacaran psti momentnya banyak *dilempar panci*. Ehehe, gomawo udah review, review egen ?

 **zarahime5 :** Mian ya kalo updatenya ngaret T.T Sayangnya Minnie nangis tuh *tunjuk atas* Ehehe, ini udah Kimi lanjut. Review lagi ya ?

 **ParkJeaSoo :** "Huwaa, jangan diambil ! Itu boneka kesayangan Minnie ! *getok Park-ssi*" Ehem, mian. Minseok tiba-tiba konek wktu denger bonekanya mau dicuri. Jadi langsung njawab review kamu -_-. Kkk, gomawo udah review. Review lagi ne ?

 **Rnine21 :** Wkwkwk, Min oppa ngga suka baca novel. Jadi belinya buku mewarna xD Soalnya wktu itu dia aslinya dipeluk Yesung, tapi karena Yeye appa ngga mau Wookie eomma cemburu, jadinya mindah Umin kepangkuan Jongdae *ngukuk. Yang cemburu siapa ? Kimi jga ngga tau.. :/ Gomawo ne udah review, review lagi ya chap ini.. :D

 **akainekochan410. aa :** Omo, masih kurang ? Aka-sshi pngen momen yg gmna ? Ntar aku masukkin deh~ Mngkin bisa aku jadiin inspirasi.. :D Gomawo udah review, review lagi ya ? :'3

 **JonginDO :** Ini dia lanjutannya~ Semoga kamu suka ya sama chap ini. Gomawo udah review, review lagi ? ;)

 **Jung Jae In :** Kkk, kebalik ya ? xD Tau tuh, Cy malah manas-manasin aja. Bomi cuma bntaran aja kok munculnya. Peka ? Tanyakanlah pada Jongdae langsung *plak! Ehehe, gomawo udah review. Review lagi yah ? :D

 **ChenMin EX-Ochy :** Wkwkwk, udah nih. Umin udah nangis xD. Inspirasi ? Umm, kmaren ngga sengaja liat kyk postingan ttg Jongdae Bomi. Smacam gosip gitu T.T Kebetulan lgi butuh peran ketiga yeoja, jdi ya aku rekrut/? deh.. Ehehe, udah update kok. Gomawo Chy, review lagi yah ?

 **Chinatsu Hideaki Fujoshi :** Ini udah dilanjut, mian ngaret T.T Gomawo udah review, review lagi ya ? :D

 **Kim ChenMin :** ChenMin momennya udah belum ? Belum yah ? T.T Mian, aku bingung mau ngapain mereka. Soalnya Umin kan innocent banget. Klo kmu ada ide, kasih tau ya. Kali aja aku bsa terinspirasi. :'3 Gomawo udah review, review egen ?

 **milkbubble :** Kkk, ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo udah review, review lagi ya ?

Ehehe, sekian cuap-cuap Kimi. Maaf ya kalo up nya ngaret banget, Kimi khilaf/? -_- Sampai jumpa chap depan, annyeong~ :*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

ChenMin Fic (Baozi Boy)

 **Desclaimer :** Chara bukan milik Kimi, Kimi minjem nama aja. Tapi cerita ini punya Kimi.. :3

 **Chara :**

Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae

And other..

 **Warning :** Yaoi, BL, Boys Love, gaje, typo(s), InnocentMin!, HandsomeDae/?..

Happy Reading~ :*

.

.

.

"Dae, boleh Minnie beli itu ?" Teriakan Minseok yang terdengar girang itu membuat Jongdae tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu, tapi jangan banyak-banyak hyung. Nanti eomma marah." Jongdae merangkul bahu namja berpenampilan yeoja itu mesra, membuat Minseok menggigit bibir malu. Tidakkah mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah berkencan ?

"Ahjussi, tolong beri hy—ehem, maksudku agasshi ini permen lollipop." Jongdae hampir saja kelepasan memanggilnya hyung.

"Tentu. Mau yang berukuran besar atau yang sedang ? Ada kecil juga." Ahjussi penjual permen itu tersenyum ramah.

"Eung, Minnie mau semuanya !" Minseok terkikik senang melihat tumpukan lollipop didepannya. Dia ingin memiliki semua.

"Nuna, ingat apa yang kubilang tadi ?" Tapi senyumannya berganti menjadi gembungan pipi saat Jongdae menegurnya.

"Ish ! Arra-arra. Minnie ingat kok" Dengan wajah memelas, dia menatap calon-calon permennya kecewa.

"Kami ambil dua lollipop ukuran sedang.." Ucapan Jongdae semakin membuatnya mengerucutkan bibir. Mengundang tawa geli dari paman penjual permen.

"Nappeun~" Minseok hanya menghela napas pasrah.

.

.

.

Sejak peristiwa dimana Jongdae menemukan Minseok yang tengah menangis, tadinya mereka akan langsung pulang. Tapi ternyata Minseok membutuhkan sedikit hiburan untuk melupakan kekecewaannya. Jadi Jongdae membujuk namja cantik itu dengan mengajaknya berkeliling.

Dengan lollipop digenggaman, namja berdress putih itu menggandeng lengan Jongdae. Entah sadar atau tidak, perilakunya itu membuat namja disampingnya menahan degup jantungnya.

"Jongdae, kita mampir kesitu dulu yaa ? Minnie mau coba naik." Telunjuk mungilnya menunjuk sebuah wahana rumah hantu.

"Eh ? Hyungie berani masuk kesana ?" Minseok mengerucutkan bibir berlapis lipbalm-nya. Dia merasa Jongdae sedang mengejek nyalinya.

"Tentu saja berani ! Minnie ngga takut kok !" Dengan angkuh, dia menyeret Jongdae untuk berjalan menghampiri loket karcis.

Setelah mendapatkan karcis, mereka bergegas memasuki wahana itu.

"Hyung, nanti kalau ada hantunya, hyung jangan menjerit ne ?" Barusaja Jongdae menutup bibirnya selama dua detik, tapi suara teriakan Minseok membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"HUWAAAA ! APA ITU ?!" Dengan kalut, Minseok merangsak tubuh Jongdae. Ditenggelamkannya kepala didada bidang Jongdae, meminta perlindungan.

"Ssshh, hyung tenang ne. Itu hanya hantu bohongan." Jongdae tersenyum geli.

"T-tapi wajahnya Daee~" Minseok merengek manja. Dia benar-benar kaget barusan.

"Kkk, jangan takut hyung. Ada aku disini. Aku akan melindungimu.." Jongdae merengkuh tubuh mungil nan berisi Minseok, menyalurkan kehangatan.

"Mmm, n-ne"

.

.

Sudah berkali-kali Minseok berteriak kaget. Dan saat itu pula Jongdae tergelak. Sesekali dia membiarkan hyungnya itu berlari panik. Wajah takut Minseok sangatlah menggemaskan.

"D-Dae, tadi itu..."

"Hyung, itu hanya bayangan. Jangan khawatir." Jongdae menyeringai jahil. Dia melihat ada tempat bersembunyi disana. Dengan perlahan, dia memelankan langkah kakinya hingga tertinggal dibelakang. Kemudian menyembunyikan diri dibalik tembok.

"Dae, ppali-ppali... Jongdae ?" Minseok mengitarkan pandangannya kesekitar. Jongdae tiba-tiba menghilang.

"J-Jongdae ?!" Namja cantik itu meremas jemarinya panik. Oh Ya Tuhan, dimana Jongdae ?

"J-Jong—

 **IHIHIHIHIII~**

"UWAAAA ! HIKS, EOMMAAAA !" Jeritan Minseok pecah begitu mendengar suara genit ala hantu yeoja. Membuat Jongdae yang tadinya menyembunyikan diri berlari kearah hyungnya.

"Hyung !"

.

.

"Hiks-hiks.. Nappeun" Minseok masih terisak sembari memukul dada Jongdae.

"Mian hyung, aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu kok" Jongdae meringis saat merasakan tangan mungil Minseok meremas bahunya.

"Uhukk.. Khh, hiks" Bahkan namja itu sampai terbatuk.

"Mian hyungie, jeongmal mianhae.." Jongdae memeluk tubuh mungil Minseok erat. Seolah ingin melindungi namja manis itu dari apapun juga.

"H...haus" Jongdae mengangguk mendengar ucapan hyungnya.

"Kita cari penjual minuman dulu ya ?" Mereka beranjak berdiri dan berjalan menuju salah satu stand disana. Dan memilih stand jus buah segar.

"Hyu—ehem.. Nuna mau pilih yang mana ? Alpukat ? Stroberi ?" Jongdae hampir saja kelepasan memanggil Minseok dengan sebutan hyung.

"Uung, kalau Jongdae mau rasa apa ?" Namja tampan itu tersenyum saat melihat tingkah bingung Minseok.

"Aku jus jeruk ya ahjumma." Jongdae menjawab sekaligus memesan minum untuknya.

"Aku stroberi !" Dengan semangat, Minseok ikut meneriakkan pesanannya.

"Kkk, arra. Jus jeruk dan jus stroberi" Ahjumma penjual jus itu terkekeh. Lalu segera membuat pesanan untuk kedua anak muda didepannya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kalian ini sepasang kekasih ?" Yeoja yang sepertinya telah memasuki kepala lima itu membuka obrolan.

"Umm, sebenarnya tidak. Tapi kuharap begitu." Jawab Jongdae santai. Dan ucapannya berhasil membuat Minseok tersedak liurnya sendiri.

"Ohh, jadi kapan jadiannya ? Yeoja disampingmu sangat cantik. Sayang kalau nanti keduluan orang lain." Jongdae tergelak mendengar penuturan ahjumma penjual jus yang terlalu frontal. Sedangkan Minseok, dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Kalau ternyata kalian akan pacaran, jangan melakukan hal yang belum seharusnya ne ? Sebagai namja yang baik, kau harus menjaga kekasihmu. Bukan merusaknya. Dan sebagai yeoja, kau harus bisa menjaga diri dan menghindari hal-hal seperti itu. Jangan sampai harga dirimu dijatuhkan. Arra ?" Dengan lembut, ahjumma itu sedikit memberi nasihat bijak.

"Ne ahjumma. Kau bisa pegang janjiku" Jongdae memasang wajah serius.

"Nah, ini jus jeruknya. Dan ini jus stroberinya. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan~"

"Dah ahjumma, jeongmal kamsahamnida" Mereka berdua membungkuk sopan. Kemudian berjalan mengitari tempat itu sembari meminum jus mereka. Membuat beberapa pengunjung menatap mereka dengan tatapan mendamba.

Bagaimana tidak, yang satu namja tampan. Yang satu yeoja cantik. Serasi sekali bukan ?

"Ung, Jongdae.." Minseok menggigiti sedotannya sendiri.

"Ya hyung ?"

"Apa ini yang namanya kencan ?" Ia menyembunyikan rona merah dipipi.

"Nde. Apa hyungie suka ?" Ucapan Jongdae membuatnya berbunga-bunga.

"Hu'um ! Neomu joha !"

"Lain kali, aku akan mengajak hyung berkencan lagi. Hyung mau tidak ?"

"E-eh ? M-Minnie... mau" Minseok tersenyum malu. Mana bisa ia menolak ?

"Baiklah. Oiya, hyungie tidak ingin berselca denganku ? Untuk kenang-kenangan begitu.." Jongdae mengeluarkan smartphone-nya.

"Boleh !"

Mereka memposisikan diri dengan mencari arah cahaya. Begitu dapat, tangan kanan Jongdae menjulur untuk memegang ponselnya.

"Baiklah, kuhitung sampai tiga. Satu...Dua...Cheese~"

 **Ckrik !**

Mereka tersenyum lebar saat kamera membidik. Dengan latar belakang stand-stand dengan lampu yang berwarna-warni, foto mereka terlihat manis. Dengan cekatan, Jongdae men-save foto itu.

"Nah, sekarang kita akan berkeliling sembari berselca. Mumpung masih belum terlalu malam. Hyung mau kan ?" Ia tersenyum kearah Minseok.

"Arraseo, kajja !"

.

.

.

Sudah lama mereka berjalan. Dan sudah puluhan foto yang mereka ambil. Terkadang hanya gambar Minseok sendiri yang sedang mengemut lollipop, atau Jongdae yang tertawa karena melihat topi lucu. Dan juga foto mereka berdua saat berselca. Semuanya begitu bermakna.

"Kita pulang ne ? Sudah larut. Nanti eomma marah.." Jongdae memasukkan ponselnya kesaku.

Minseok hanya mengangguk dengan mata sayu. Siapapun tahu kalau Minseok selalu tidur tepat pukul sembilan. Tapi hari ini perkecualian karena sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

"Naiklah hyung." Dengan perlahan, Jongdae membantu Minseok untuk duduk dikursi penumpang.

"Ung, ngantuk~" Akhirnya Minseok menguap setelah sekian lama menahannya.

"Tidurlah dulu. Aku akan membangunkan hyung saat sudah sampai nanti."

Dengan patuh, Minseok menyamankan diri untuk tidur. Tak sampai sepuh menit, ia sudah berkelana dialam mimpi.

"Semoga mimpi indah Minseokie sayang~"

.

.

.

.

"Ukh !" Minseok menggeliat saat merasakan sesuatu yang terang menganggu tidurnya. Dengan kesal, ia menarik selimut tebalnya dan beringsut untuk menyembunyikan diri.

"Chagiya, bangunlah" Dahinya mengerut saat mendengar suara tenor ala ibu-ibu.

"Nnhh, hoaamm.." Minseok meregangkan tubuhnya sambil menguap. Lucu sekali~

"Hey Minnie baby, buka matamu sayang.." Dia semakin merengut saat mendengar suara itu nafsu sekali ingin membangunkannya.

"Ish ! Ngantuk !" Bibirnya terpout lucu.

"Ya sudah. KIM JONGDAEEE ! TIDAK PERLU MENUNGGU BAYI BESAR NAKAL INII !" Minseok membulatkan matanya lebar dan reflek duduk. Ia terkejut karena mendengar nama Jongdae disebutkan.

"E-eomma ?" Ia mendapati eommanya melayangkan deathglare mengerikan kearahnya.

"Terlambat. Jongdae sudah pergi. Itu karena kamu pembangkang." Nada suara eommanya begitu datar.

"Eoh, t-tapi Minnie—"

"Tidurlah lagi." Ucapan Ryeowook membuatnya sedih. Eommanya marah.

"Eommaa, mianhaeyo. Minnie tidak bermaksud begituu~" Ia merengek manja.

"Terserah. Eomma mau turun."

"Hiks, eommaa~" Karena bingung, ia menggunakan jurus jitunya. Menangis.

"Eh ? Kenapa menangis eoh ? Cup cup cup, Minnie sayang. Jangan menangis lagi ne ?"

"Hiks, eomma marahi Minnie. Minnie sedih. Hiks.." Ucapannya yang disertai sedikit aegyo tanpa sadar itu membuat Ryeowook memeluk tubuh mungilnya erat.

"Iya deh, eomma minta maaf. Asal kamu tidak menangis lagi, eomma tidak akan marah." Ryeowook mengecup pipi kiri Minseok.

"Ne, Minnie ngga nangis lagi kok eomma.." Minseok menghapus jejak airmatanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kamu mandi dulu ne ? Habis itu sarapan." Ryeowook beranjak dari kasur empuk Minseok.

"Oiya, tadi eomma bilang Jongdae sudah pergi. Pergi kemana ?"

"Pergi mandi. Dia mendahuluimu chagi. Karena itu, sekarang giliranmu. Kajja !" Ryeowook mendorong Minseok kearah kamar mandi.

"Ish ! Eommaa~"

.

.

.

"Hyung ? Sudah bangun ?" Jongdae tersenyum saat akhirnya Minseok turun dari lantai atas.

"Ne.." Ia terkekeh saat melihat penampilan hyungnya. Dengan kaus kebesaran berwarna biru tua dan celana kain pendek selutut berwarna hitam. Bajunya tampak kontras dengan warna kulit Minseok. Apalagi ditambah dengan rambut hitam legamnya yang dikucir ala apple hair. Kadar imutnya yang berlebih itu berhasil membuat Jongdae terpesona.

"Oiya, kemarin Jongdae menggendong Minnie sampai kekamar ya ?" Jongdae mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Apa hyung terganggu ?"

"Aniya, Minnie sangat berterimakasih. Gomawo ne ?" Jongdae tersenyum saat melihat kerjapan polos dimata Minseok.

"Cheonma"

"Nih sarapannya, ayo dimakan" Ryeowook menyajikan sebakul penuh nasi goreng dan beberapa piring lauk pauk hangat dimeja makan. Dari baunya, masakan Ryeowook tercium harum.

"Selamat makaan~" Mereka bersama-sama menyendok piringnya.

"Ung, mashitaa~" Ryeowook tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan Minseok.

"Masakan eomma memang yang terbaik !" Dan hatinya semakin melambung saat mendengar perkataan anaknya.

"Ahahaha, kalau begitu, makan yang banyak. Mumpung appa kalian sudah pergi" Ia tertawa geli.

"Memang appa kemana ?" Minseok menaikkan alisnya.

"Appa sudah berangkat duluan tadi pagi-pagi sekali. Katanya ada rapat penting diperusahaan." Jongdae menjawab.

"Ohh, begitu.."

Mereka makan pagi dengan tenang, sambil sesekali bercanda. Membuat suasana rumah terasa menghangat.

"—iya eomma, Minnie sampai kaget saat melihatnya. Karena itu, Minnie membuang kucingnya kerumah tetangga Minnie. Dan eomma bilang, tetangga kami punya phobia terhadap bulu hewan. Karena itu, Minnie selalu mendengar nuna itu bersin-bersin seharian." Ceritanya ditanggapi oleh tawa geli Ryeowook dan Jongdae.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau dulu kamu nakal dan jahil sekali baby.." Ryeowook terkekeh.

"Aniya, Minnie ngga nakal kok. Kan waktu itu Minnie masih kelas dua sekolah dasar, jadi masih polos" Ia mengunyah nasinya sampai pipi chubbynya menggembung dan belepotan.

'Dulu dan sekarang tidak ada bedanya. Sama-sama polos..' Inner Ryeowook pasrah.

"Hari ini hari Minggu kan ? Minnie mau pergi" Minseok tersenyum penuh harap pada kedua namja dihadapannya.

"Pergi kemana hyung ?"

"Ke kedai bubbletea dekat rumahnya Kyungsoo. Aku mau coba kesana." Ucapannya direspon oleh gelengan Ryeowook.

"Tidak boleh !" Ryeowook menatap tegas Minseok.

"Waeyo eomma ? Hanya sebentaar~" Rengek Minseok.

"Hari ini eomma ingin mengajarimu memasak. Kalau ingin minum bubbletea, biarkan Jongdae yang membelinya. Kamu tetap dirumah !" Ujar Ryeowook.

"Yaahh.. Iya deh. Terus Jongdae mau tidak ?" Minseok menatap Jongdae dengan tatapan memelas ala hamsternya yang sungguh sangat menggemaskan. Ditambah dengan bibirnya yang mempout lucu dan tangannya ditangkup didepan dada. Tidak akan ada yang pernah bisa menolak keinginannya.

"B-baiklah. Akan kubelikan.." Dengan gugup, Jongdae berdiri dari kursi dan meraih jaket disofa. Maklum, angin musim gugur yang dingin membuatnya harus memakai baju hangat.

"Yaaayyy ! Gomawo Jongdae~" Minseok memekik senang.

"Sudah-sudah. Minnie, kajja kedapur !" Ryeowook menggenggam lengan mungil Minseok dan menyeretnya.

"Ish, eomma marah ya ?" Minseok memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Aniya chagi, eomma tidak marah kok. Mian.." Ryeowook tersenyum minta maaf padanya.

"Nan gwenchana, mian eomma.." Minseok memeluk tubuh Ryeowook.

"Cha, kita memasak sekarang. Eomma akan mengajarimu resep-resep warisan keluarga Kim."

"Eh eomma, aku kan juga bermarga Kim ?" Minseok memasang pose berpikir.

"Karena itu, kamu cocok sekali dengan Jongdae~" Ryeowook berlalu untuk menyiapkan bahan masakannya, meninggalkan Minseok yang masih tertegun.

'Cocok dengan Jongdae ?'

.

.

.

Jongdae mengayuh sepedanya santai. Jarak kedai bubbletea dengan rumahnya mungkin sekitar 10 menit perjalanan. Itupun yang paling lama.

"Udara dingin begini, kenapa Min hyung malah mau minum bubbletea ?" Gumamnya.

Tak lama, dia sampai ke tujuan. Sepedanya ia parkir didepan kedai, di antara beberapa kendaraan lain.

 **Kring~**

Bel berbunyi setelah ia masuk. Dengan tampan, ia berjalan kearah meja pemesanan, mengabaikan tatapan cinta dari yeoja yang berada disana.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" Pelayan disana tersenyum ramah.

"Aku ingin memesan tiga gelas bubbletea dan dua porsi bakpao aneka rasa untuk dibawa pulang." Jongdae menyebutkan pesanannya.

"Baik, tolong tunggu sebentar" Ia mengangguk dan berjalan kearah kursi. Dia mendudukkan diri dan mengambil smartphone di saku. Membuka socmed yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak tersentuh.

"Emm, maaf. Boleh aku duduk disini ?" Jongdae mengangkat kepalanya keatas, menoleh kearah orang yang telah menegurnya tadi.

"Eh ? Kau ini...Luhan ?" Jongdae menatap terkejut pada namja cantik didepannya.

"Ehehe, apa aku menganggumu Jongdae-ssi ?" Luhan tersenyum sungkan.

"Oh, aniya. Kebetulan aku sedang sendiri. Maaf sunbae, aku lancang tadi." Jongdae menggaruk tengkuknya.

Setelah beberapa saat hening, Luhan pun membuka obrolan.

"Biasanya kau memanggil Minseok dengan embel-embel apa ?"

"Aku memanggilnya hyung." Jongdae tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, kau juga harus memanggilku hyung. Atau kalau tidak, kau boleh memanggilku gege. Kata 'sunbae' terdengar aneh untukku."

"Ne Luhan hyung"

"Umm, Jongdae. Apa kau punya nomor ponsel Oh Sehun ?" Luhan menggigit bibirnya ragu.

"Tentu. Apa hyung punya masalah dengan maknae ? Ehem, maksudku Sehun." Jongdae menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ung...a-aniya. A-aku—maksudku temanku ingin punya nomornya. Jadi...apa aku boleh memintanya darimu ?" Luhan terlihat gugup.

"Hyung, sebenarnya aku bisa saja memberitahumu. Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah Sehun suka mendengarnya. Dia sering dapat telfon tidak penting dari penggemarnya saat senior high dulu. Jadi sekarang dia hanya memberitahu nomornya ke orang terdekat." Jongdae tersenyum minta maaf.

"Ohh, begitu.. Gwenchana" Luhan melenguh kecewa. Mau bagaimana lagi, setiap orang punya privasi kan ?

"Atau kalau hyung mau, aku akan menghubungi Sehun untuk bertanya apakah dia mau memberitahukan nomor ponselnya keteman hyung" Ungkapan Jongdae membuat Luhan tersenyum aneh. Tidak ! Bukan temannya ! Dia bohong.

"Ahh, tidak usah. Lagipula temanku itu juga sudah menebak kalau dia tidak akan mendapat nomor Oh Sehun dengan mudah" Luhan menjelaskan.

"Ohh, baiklah hyu—

"Maaf, ini pesanan anda" Belum sempat Jongdae menyelesaikan omongannya, suara pelayan disana mengintrupsi.

"Oh, kamsahamnida" Jongdae menerima bungkusan itu dan berdiri.

"Hyung, aku pulang duluan ne. Min hyung pasti sudah menunggu."

"Hati-hati dijalan ya. Jangan ketengah jalan saat ada truk !" Jongdae tertawa saat mendengar nasihat Luhan.

"Dah hyung" Setelah pamit, ia keluar dari kedai dan mengambil sepedanya. Dia mengayuh santai.

"Nah Min hyung, bubbleteamu dataang~" Dia bergumam dan terkekeh sendiri saat mengingat Minseok.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang mengerjakan tugas di kampus saat dia melihat Chanyeol sedang memarkir sepedanya. Namja tinggi itu merangsak beberapa mahasiswa lain yang dominan yeoja fans fanatiknya. Ia tampak kesulitan.

"Ck ! Dasar pengganggu !" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia ingin membantu, tapi tidak bisa. Kenapa ? Karena dia malu.

"Hey ! Kau melamun Baek ?" Salah satu temannya menegur.

"Ish, aniya. Aku hanya melihat keluar jendela kok.."

"Ya sudah...jangan lupa kerjakan bagianmu" Baekhyun merengut mendengarnya.

.

.

.

"Yeol ! Disini !" Chanyeol tersenyum senang melihat Kyungsoo ditaman kampus. Dengan bergegas, ia berlari menghampiri namja mungil bermata bulat itu.

"Kyung, kau sudah menunggu lama ? Mian~" Ia mengatur napasnya.

"Ani, aku baru sampai sepuluh menit yang lalu. Sekarang jadi mengerjakan kan ?"

"Tentu ! Kau bawa filenya kan ?"

Dan percakapan mereka terus berlanjut sampai tugas selesai.

.

"Yeol, antar aku ke loker dulu nde. Buku catatanku tertinggal" Kyungsoo memasang owl eyes.

"Tenang saja Kyung, aku akan mengantarmu. Kajja !"

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, mereka sampai ditujuan.

"Sebentar ne.." Kyungsoo merogoh kunci loker dari tasnya. Ia memasukkan benda itu kelubang kunci dan memutarnya.

 **Cklek**

Begitu terbuka, ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah surat.

"Eh ? Apa ini ?" Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung saat melihat surat dengan amplop berwarna biru muda itu.

"Kyung, itu..." Chanyeol pun terkesiap.

"Ung...mungkin salah kirim Yeol. Bisa saja untuk Jongdae." Kebetulan loker Kyungsoo dan Jongdae bersebelahan.

"Tapi tidak mungkin. Hampir semua orang tahu dimana letak loker Jongdae. Jadi tidak mungkin salah"

"Iya juga sih.." Kyungsoo bimbang.

"Buka saja Kyung, toh itu surat cinta. Jadi tidak terlalu rahasia kalau ada orang lain yang membaca." Chanyeol penasaran ternyata.

"Apa boleh ?"

"Ck ! Kalau kau takut, biar aku saja yang buka. Kemarikan !" Ia merebut amplop itu dari tangan Kyungsoo. Dengan semangat, ia membuka lipatan kertas didalamnya dan membaca dengan keras.

"Dear Kyungie, aku penggemar rahasiamu. Aku memang bukan namja pemberani yang bisa menyatakan perasaanku secara langsung. Tapi, aku suka padamu.." Chanyeol hanya mengerjap polos. Namja ?

"Kyung ! Fansmu namja !" Ia berteriak heboh.

"Ahahaha, kira-kira siapa ya ? Aku jadi penasaran.." Ia merangkul bahu Kyungsoo.

"Jangan berlebihan Yeol, kau bisa membuat orang lain salah paham !"

"Maksudmu ?" Chanyeol mengernyit bingung.

"Itu" Dan semakin bingung saat Kyungsoo menunjuk seorang namja cantik dibalik dinding.

"Dia kan...BYUNBAEK !" Reflek, ia berlari saat melihat namja itu kabur. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang hanya mendengus jengkel.

"Kapan kau sadar perasaanmu sih Yeol ? Dasar ngga peka !"

.

.

.

 **TBC !**

Hai chingudeul, udah hampir 2 bulan Baozi Boy nganggur. Dan itu karena kesalahanku. Mianhamnida, aku khilaf.. -,-V

Ini mungkin ngga seberapa, tapi aku harap kalian suka. Kamsahamnida udah mau membaca ff ku, aku berterimakasih banget sama kalian. Aku terharu.. T.T

Maaf ngga bisa bales review satu-satu, aku lagi dikejar waktu *lari.

Dah chingudeul, aku akan usahakan kalau ffku ngga di discontinue. Gomawo~ :*

Sign, Kim Kimi/? -_-

—


	8. Chapter 8

**ChenMin Fic**

 **Baozi Boy**

 **Desclaimer :** Chara milik Kimi *plak!. Salah, maksudku cerita punya Kimi.

 **Warning :** BL, Boys Love, Yaoi, typo(s), DlDr, gaje.

Happy reading~ ^^

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang" Jongdae tersenyum sembari memasuki rumah. Ditangannya, terdapat bungkusan plastik berisi bakpao dan bubbletea.

"Eomma ? Hyung ?" Dia mengernyit saat tidak mendengar suara sama sekali dari dalam.

"Kemana mereka ?" Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruang makan. Tanpa sengaja, ia mencium bau harum khas makanan.

"Jangan-jangan—

"JONGDAEEE ! DI DAPUUURR !" Suara melengking itu milik eommanya.

"PPALIWAA~" Yang ini suara imut Minseok.

"Dasar mereka ini.." Ia terkekeh dan meletakkan bungkusannya diatas meja. Lalu berjalan kearah dapur.

"Eomma, apa yang kalian lakukan ?" Jongdae melongokkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja memasak ! Kesini Dae, coba cicipi makanan buatan Minnie." Ia mengangguk.

Disendoknya sesuap kimbap buatan Minseok, lalu mengunyahnya. Ekspresinya tidak bisa dibaca.

"Umm..bagaimana Dae ? Masakan Minnie enak tidak ?" Minseok menggigit bibirnya takut.

"Ini..."

"Ya ?"

"Hyung.."

"Tidak enak ya ?"

"..."

"Dae ?"

"ENAKKK HYUNG !" Jongdae tergelak. Omo, masakan Minseok begitu mirip dengan rasa masakan eommanya sendiri.

"Woahh, sudah kuduga. Hanya Minseok yang bisa menyamai skill memasakku." Ujar Ryeowook bangga.

"Hyung suka memasak ya ?" Jongdae mengabaikan eommanya.

"Minnie sering masak dirumah sama eomma. Walaupun cuma masak yang mudah-mudah. Jadi udah ngga kaget lagi." Minseok tersenyum lucu.

"Sungguh istri idaman." Sahut Ryeowook.

"Lain kali hyung mau membuatkanku makanan kan ?"

"Setiap hari juga boleh." Minseok menunduk malu.

"Ahahaha, omonaa. Aku harus membicarakan ini pada KangTeuk." Ryeowook tergelak sembari melepas apronnya. Ia mengambil smartphone di meja.

Menghubungi Leeteuk untuk memastikan tanggal pernikahan mungkin ?

"Ck, eomma terlalu berlebihan.." Jongdae menggerutu kesal.

"Dae.."

"Ya hyung ?"

"Kimbapnya Jongdae yang makan kan ?"

"Ung...n-ne hyung." Jongdae tak kuasa menolak.

"Yaaayy, gomawo Jongdae~" Minseok memekik senang. Siapa yang tidak bahagia saat orang yang kau puja mau menerima hasil karyamu ?

"Oiya, bubbletea mu ada dimeja hyung." Jongdae baru saja ingat kalau bungkusan yang ia beli masih tergeletak dimeja.

"Eh ? Bubbletea !" Ia tersenyum geli saat melihat Minseok berlari keluar dapur.

"Dasar bocah paud"

.

.

.

"BYUN !" Chanyeol menggenggam paksa tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?!" Ia perlahan melepas tautan tangan mereka. Lalu menatap Baekhyun menyesal.

"A-aku..."

"Huh ? Apa kita ada urusan ? Atau kau mau berbicara ?" Dia melihat tatapan kecewa bercampur marah dibola mata itu. Tapi dia tidak berani mengartikannya.

"Mian, aku tidak bermaksud kasar."

"Lalu kenapa kau menarik tanganku ? Kenapa kau mengejarku ?" Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Umm...aku tadinya hanya ingin itu. Ingin meluruskan. A-aku tidak benar-benar menembak Kyungsoo ! M-maksudku itu cuma salah paham !" Ia berbicara gugup.

"Ohh.. Untuk yang itu. Tidak perlu diluruskan. Aku sudah tahu. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena sudah mengganggu rencanamu. Karena itu...selamat atas hari jadi kalian" Chanyeol melengos kecewa karena Baekhyun pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kau kenapa Baek ? Apa salahku ?"

.

.

.

 **BRAKK !**

Suara pintu UKS yang berdebum keras itu menandakan bahwa seseorang telah membantingnya.

"Apa ini karma ? Ya...ini semua salahku. Dasar Baekhyun pabo ! Hiks" Baekhyun terisak kala mengingat masa lalunya dan Chanyeol. Masa lalu ? Biar flashback yang menceritakan..

.

.

 **Flashback**

Disebuah rumah sederhana yang dikelilingi oleh segerombol pepohonan hijau segar, disanalah dua bocah yang kira-kira masih berumur 13 tahun itu bertemu. Bocah yang salah satunya Byun Baekhyun dan satunya lagi Park Chanyeol.

"Baek, aku ingin bicara.." Chanyeol yang mulai.

"Ne ? Yeollie ingin bicara apa ?" Baehyun yang saat itu masih polos dan lugu hanya tersenyum.

"Aaaa...sebenarnya, a-aku suka padamu"

Hening

Hening

"Baekkie juga suka sama Yeollie~" Ungkapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol berbinar.

"Kalau gitu, Baekkie mau jadi pacar Channie ?"

"E-eh ? Pacar ? Maksudnya namjachingu ?" Chanyeol mengiyakan.

"Kalau itu...Baek ngga bisa. Baek ngga suka pacaran sama namja gendut, berkacamata, dan cupu seperti Chanyeol. Mian" Entah sadar atau tidak, pengakuannya membuat Chanyeol tersinggung. Secara tidak langsung, Baekhyun secara telak sudah mengejeknya. Padahal mereka adalah teman.

"Oh, gwenchana. Channie yang salah. Maafin Channie ne." Chanyeol berjalan sambil menunduk untuk pulang kerumah. Ia patah hati.

"Eh ! Yeol ! T-tunggu !" Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya bisa merutuki omongannya sendiri.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari Chanyeol absen sekolah. Sudah tiga hari pula Baekhyun murung. Ia kangen pada Chanyeol, ia merindukan Channie-nya.

"Channie kemana sih ? Dia alpha terus tiga hari. Padahal kan sudah mau ujian tengah semerster." Dia menggerutu. Biasanya, saat jam sebelum makan malam seperti ini, Chanyeol sudah mangkir dirumahnya. Mereka akan belajar bersama, atau kalau tidak, mereka akan bermain sampai malam.

Tapi sekarang berbeda. Dia sama sekali tidak mendapat kabar dari Chanyeol. Saat bertanya pada orangtuanya, mereka hanya diam. Tidak tahu, atau pura-pura tidak tahu sepertinya. Pernah ia menelfon Chanyeol lewat telepon rumah. Tapi tidak diangkat.

Kerumahnya ? Sudah ! Dia sudah bolak-balik pergi kerumah Chanyeol. Tapi yang didapati hanya bangunan kosong.

"Kau dimana Yeol ?" Dia mengeluh lelah. Dia terkadang berpikir, kalau Chanyeol ternyata meninggalkan dirinya. Maksudnya, pergi keluar kota. Atau bahkan pindah tanpa pamit. Baekhyun bimbang, karena memikirkan kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin saja terjadi. Tapi dia yakin, kalau hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Dia selalu berusaha positif thinking.

Tapi semuanya sirna saat ia mendengar suara eommanya saat menggunakan telefon.

"Kenapa ? Kalian pindah tiba-tiba sekali. Kami disini sangat khawatir."

"..."

"Oh..lalu Channie bagaimana ? Dia baik kan ?"

"..."

"Syukurlah. Asal kau tahu, Baekhyun uring-uringan terus karena Chanyeol tidak masuk sekolah. Setiap sore sepulang sekolah, ia pergi kerumah kalian. Mengecek apakah ada orang disana. Sayangnya, dia selalu mendapati rumah kalian kosong tanpa penghuni. Akibatnya, ia susah sekali saat dibujuk untuk makan. Dia sedih.."

"..."

"Iya, tidak apa. Aku yang akan berbicara padanya. Kapan Chanyeol akan ada dirumah ? Agar Baekhyun bisa menghubunginya langsung dan tidak mengganggu kalian."

"..."

"Yahh..sayang sekali. Gwenchana. Jangan merasa bersalah begitu.."

"..."

"Ne, annyeong~"

 **Tut !**

Eommanya menaruh gagang teleponnya. Lalu berbalik, dan terkejut melihat kehadirannya.

"Baekkie ? Sedang apa hmm ?" Baekhyun hanya balas menunduk.

"Tadi itu..."

"Ne, eommanya Chanyeol. Kau sudah tahu ?"

"Tahu apa eomma ?" Ia mengernyit heran.

"Keluarga Park pindah ke China. Mereka juga membawa Chanyeol dan nunanya karena sepertinya mereka akan menetap lama disana." Baekhyun terlonjak terkejut. Jadi benar dugaannya ?

"T-tapi, Channie—"

"Mianhae Baekkie-ah. Mereka tidak sempat memberitahu kita karena ini sangat mendadak. Tadi eomma juga sempat bertanya kapan Chanyeol ada dirumah. Setidaknya kau bisa menghubungi dia kalau sedang rindu. Tapi ternyata Chanyeol tinggal diasrama." Eomma Baekhyun menatap anaknya iba. Sebenarnya dia tidak tega, tapi bagaimana lagi ?

"Ohh, begitu." Hanya dua kata dan Baekhyun pergi melangkah kekamarnya.

"Mian Baekkie chagi"

.

.

"Hiks, kenapa kau tega sekali padaku Yeol ?" Baekhyun menangis tergugu dikamarnya. Ia begitu terpukul karena Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya.

'Apa karena aku menolaknya kemarin ?' Dia menggelengkan kepalanya gusar. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Chanyeol terlihat biasa saja saat itu.

"Hiks, lalu kenapa ?!"

Suasana kamar mendadak hening saat Baekhyun memutar otak. Secara tiba-tiba, kemarin Chanyeol mengaku bahwa namja itu menyukainya, lalu mendadak menghilang bagai ditelan bumi.

Hening

Apa jangan-jangan—

"Dia menembakku karena dia memang mau pergi jauh ? Dan andaikan saat itu aku bilang aku juga suka padanya, apa dia akan membatalkan kepergiannya ?! HUWAAA~ paboya Baekkie !" Baekhyun semakin merana. Tahu begitu dia menerima Chanyeol untuk jadi pacarnya !

"Hiks, Baek kangen sama Channie.."

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Baekhyun benar-benar lost kontak dengan Chanyeol. Saat eommanya sedang berbicara ditelepon dengan eomma Chanyeol, dia akan segera beringsut pergi karena tidak ingin kembali bersedih karena mengingat Chanyeol. Apa ya istilahnya ? Baper !

Tapi, entah jodoh atau bagaimana, Baekhyun mendapat berita mengejutkan dari eommanya kalau Chanyeol akan pindah lagi ke Korea. Apalagi namja itu juga akan berkuliah ditempat yang sama dengannya. Di Kyunghee.

"Eomma yakin ? Bukankah appa Chanyeol masih ada urusan di China ? Untuk apa dia pindah kesini ?" Baekhyun benar, orang tua Chanyeol memang masih betah tinggal di negeri panda tersebut.

"Ne, kau benar Baek. Tapi kau juga tahu pasti kalau Chanyeol bukanlah anak kecil lagi. Dia sudah beranjak dewasa dan juga semakin tinggi. Lagipula dia akan tinggal disini bersama Yura. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Iya juga sih. Tapi kan—aishh !" Pekikannya membuat eommanya tersenyum.

"Kau pasti akan terkejut saat melihatnya. Dia benar-benar berubah drastis loh~"

Baaekhyun mendengus geli. Berubah seperti apa yang dimaksud eommanya ?

"Berubah jadi lebih gendut ?"

"Kekeke, lihat saja nanti"

.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo"

Baekhyun mengernyit kesal. Siapa sih yang mengganggu tidur cantiknya ? Tidak tahukah namja tiang itu kalau ini akhir pekan ?

"Hoaamm, annyeong. Kau ini siapa ?" Bekhyun menguap lebar. Dia tidak peduli orang itu akan mengumpat atau memaki ketidaksopanannya.

"Park Chanyeol imnida. Apa Byun ahjumma ada dirumah ?"

Baehyun mendelik bingung. Dibukanya matanya lebih lebar. Dia seperti familiar dengan nama namja itu. Otaknya masih loading.

"Tunggu, kau ini..."

2 detik

7 detik

"MWO ?! PARK CHANYEOL ?!" Dia menjerit histeris melihatnya. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol berubah wujud menjadi seperti ini ? Tubuh gendutnya berubah menjadi lebih tinggi dan jangkung. Mata bulatnya terekspose karena dia sudah tidak memakai kacamata lagi. Dandanannya yang begitu keren dan manly sangat kontras dengan dandanannya dulu. Dia terlihat...mempesona.

"...hyun-ssi"

"...Baekhyun-ssi"

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi !"

Baekhyun mengerjap. Oh, saking terkejutnya dia sampai melamun.

"Ah ! Nde, eomma—ada dirumah." Gugupnya.

"Boleh aku masuk ?"

"Tentu. Maaf sudah membuatmu berdiri lama. Mari masuk." Baekhyun membuka pintu rumah lebih lebar dan mempersilahkan namja tampan itu agar masuk kedalam. Tampan ? Yeah, namja tampan.

 **Flashback off**

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut mengingat masa lalunya. Yah, dia memang bodoh karena pernah menyia-nyiakan Chanyeol. Dia hanya memandang fisik, bukan perasaan. Yah, dia kan dulu masih kecil. Jadi belum mengerti apa artinya Chanyeol.

Perlahan dia berdiri sembari mengusap kedua matanya yang basah. Dia sudah berpikir sejak lama untuk meminta maaf pada Chanyeol atas kesalahannya dahulu. Sejak Chanyeol pindah ke Korea lagi.

"Baiklah Baek, ini semua kesalahanmu. Sekarang, saatnya menebus apa yang telah kau perbuat dulu. Fighting !" Baekhyun tersenyum cerah. Sang happy virus kembali beraksi.

"Mmm...apa aku harus membawakan dia sesuatu ? Tapi apa ?" Dia membuat pose berpikir.

"Aish~ nanti saja deh mikirnya. Lebih baik sekarang aku cari Chan—

 **Cklek!**

Tepat saat dia akan memutar knop pintu, seseorang telah memutarnya lebih dulu.

"Baek ?"

Ya Tuhan, dia belum siap !

"C-Chanyeol.." Baekhyun membeku. Kenapa Chanyeol harus datang sekarang ?

"Kau habis menangis ? Wae irrae ? Apa... karena aku ?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya.

"E-eh ? Aniya ! Aku tidak habis menangis kok ! Tadi aku kelilipan. Dan jangan berpikir kalau aku akan menangis karenamu ! Itu tidak akan terjadi !" Ia memekik tanpa sadar.

"Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu. Permisi." Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada datar, membuat Baekhyun panik. Apalagi saat namja tinggi itu hendak meninggalkan ruang UKS, Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya resah.

"Y-Yeol ! Chankkaman !"

 **Grep!**

Chanyeol berbalik saat tangannya dicekal oleh Baekhyun.

"Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu ?"

"Yeol... aku butuh kehadiranmu di Kona Beans, besok pukul empat sore. Bisakah kau datang ?"

Chanyeol mengernyit heran. Mimpi apa Baekhyun sampai mau mengajaknya pergi ?

"Arraseo. Aku akan datang." Chanyeol menjawab tanpa menatap Baekhyun. Ia langsung pergi setelah mengiyakan ajakannya.

"Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha.." Baekhyun melemas.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Luhan sedang menikmati bubbletea di kedai langganannya. Sesekali matanya melihat sekeliling, memperhatikan suasana. Yah, kali saja ada orang yang mengenalnya. Maklum, dia sedang sendirian.

Kling kling

Luhan mengarahkan fokus pada seseorang yang baru saja memasuki kedai. Pelanggan yang ternyata namja itu terlihat tampan dengan pakaian kasualnya. Kulitnya yang putih terlihat kontras dengan surai hitam legamnya. Apalagi matanya yang begitu tajam. Sangat mirip seseorang.

Entah Luhan berkhayal atau bagaimana, namja tadi terlihat mirip bahkan terlihat persis dengan Oh Sehun. Postur tubuhnya, cara bicaranya, semuanya mirip. Apa dia salah lihat ?

"Permisi, boleh aku duduk di sini ?" Oh, namja itu sedang mengajaknya bicara sekarang.

MWO ?! DIA MENGAJAKNYA BICARA !

"Hah ?" Dengan konyolnya, Luhan hanya memasang wajah cengo. Membuat namja tadi terkekeh geli.

"Boleh tidak kalau aku duduk di sini ? Soalnya ini tempat favoritku minum bubbletea setiap berkunjung ke sini." Namja yang ternyata memang Oh Sehun itu menggeser kursi yang berhadapan dengan Luhan. Membuat namja cantik itu tersipu malu.

"Silahkan duduk.." Setelah itu, keadaan menjadi hening.

"Namamu Luhan kan ?" Sehun memecah sunyi dengan pertanyaan sederhananya yang dengan anehnya bisa membuat jantung Luhan bertalu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu ?"

"Aku sering mendengar namamu disebut-sebut oleh para mahasiswa. Kau punya banyak penggemar hyung.." Sehun menyeruput bubbletea-nya pelan. Mata tajamnya memandang jalanan lewat jendela kaca di sisinya.

"Tidak juga.." Sedangkan Luhan diam-diam tersenyum karena Sehun memanggilnya hyung.

"Hyung sendirian ?"

"Ne. Kalau kau ?"

"Sama.."

Mereka tenggelam dalam obrolan ringan. Sesekali mereka tertawa bersama saat ada topik yang lucu.

"Oh ya, sedari tadi hyung tidak pernah memanggil namaku. Aku baru ingat kalau ternyata aku lupa memberitahumu. Hyung, kenalkan namaku—

"Oh Sehun kan ? Aku sudah tahu.." Luhan terkikik setelah memotong ucapan Sehun.

"Hyung sudah tahu ? Darimana ?"

"Sepertinya kau tidak sadar kalau penggemarmu itu lebih banyak dariku. Dasar bocah.."

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. Daritadi Chanyeol belum juga kembali setelah mengejar Baekhyun. Entah kemana perginya. Padahal dia sudah ingin pulang.

"Dasar telinga gajah. Tega sekali dia meninggalkanku disini.." Dia merengut.

Tapi—

"Aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu hyung" Dia dibuat terlonjak karena suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar.

"Eh ? Jongin-ssi ?"

"Aish hyung, jangan memanggilku begitu. Kurang akrab !"

"Ne. Emm...Jonginnie" Jongin tertawa senang mendengarnya.

"Nah, begitu hyung. Kan lebih enak didengar.." Sedikit modus, namja seksi itu merangkul bahu mungil Kyungsoo.

"J-Jonginnie, lep—

"Oh ya, tadi hyung bilang kalau ada yang meninggalkan hyungie. Siapa dia ?" Jongin sengaja memotong ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol. Dia tadi pergi mengejar Byun Baekhyun. Dan belum kembali sampai sekarang." Jawabannya membuat Jongin terdiam.

Kenapa Chanyeol lagi ?

"Oh, memang kenapa kalau Chanyeol hyung pergi ? Dia kan sudah besar.." Ungkapan berisi cemburu itu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Tadinya aku ingin nebeng dia pulang. Tapi sepertinya aku harus naik bus nanti"

"Eh ? Tidak perlu susah-susah hyung ! Aku yang akan mengantarmu ! Aku bawa motor !" Jongin berteriak semangat. Kapan lagi dia bisa punya kesempatan seperti ini lagi ?

"Apa tidak merepotkan ?"

"Aniya. Aku akan mengantar hyungie pulang selamat sampai rumah. Hyung maukan ?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Asal tidak merepotkanmu.."

.

.

.

.

Jongdae menepuk perutnya pelan. Dia kenyang sekali setelah memakan kimbap buatan Minseok.

"Minseok hyung pergi kemana ?" Jongdae berdiri dan berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga. Di sana ada Minseok yang sedang asik menonton televisi sembari mengemil.

Grep !

"Kau bisa tambah gendut hyung.." Jongdae memeluk bahu Minseok dari belakang. Entah sadar atau tidak, dia mengecup pipi kiri Minseok, membuat namja mungil itu terkejut.

"J-Jongdae~" Minseok merengek, membuat Jongdae gemas.

"Hyung, pipimu merah."

"Ish ! Itu karena Jongdae !"

"Ahahaha, aku cuma menciummu. Memang salah ?"

"Tidak salah. Hanya saja Jongdae membuat Minnie terkejut."

"Kau imut sekali hyung" Jongdae berpindah ke sisi samping Minseok yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Minnie itu tampan, siapa yang Jongdae bilang imut ?"

"Jinjja ? Padahal aku suka yang imut-imut loh. Tapi ternyata Min hyung tampan. Aku tidak jadi suka deh.." Jongdae berniat berdiri, tapi Minseok mencegahnya..

"Nde, Minnie imut kok ! Ya kan ?" Minseok membuat aegyo di depan Jongdae, membuat namja itu tergelak.

"Nah, kalau begitu aku jadi suka lagi. Min hyung sangat imut, aku suka" Ucapannya membuat Minseok merona.

"Minnie memang imut, karena itu Jongdae tidak boleh pergi."

"Terus aku harus apa ?"

Sebenarnya Minseok agak sangsi menjawabnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia masih ingin bersama Jongdae.

"Ung... temani Minnie nonton TV. Jongdae maukan ?"

Jongdae terdiam, membuat Minseok mengggit bibir bawahnya panik.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menemani hyung nonton !"

"Yaaayyy ! Jongdae baik sekali !" Minseok berlonjak gembira mendengarnya.

"Tapi... ada syaratnya~" Ia terdiam saat Jongdae meneruskan ucapannya.

"Syarat ? Syarat apa ?"

"Syaratnya... Hyungie harus mau ku cium !"

"MWO ?!"

.

.

.

.

TBC !

Hai, Kimi balik dengan chapter 8. Lama ya ? Mian, aku baru dapet ide setelah berminggu-minggu kena WB. Akhirnya Baozi Boy chapter 8 update juga.. :D

Makin gaje ? Mian, aku lagi kelaperan waktu ngetik. Jadi konsentrasiku kebagi *alesan.

 **Balesan review =**

 **Kim Hyomi :** Ehehe, mian aku updatenya ngaret. Jongin ? Kamu yakin ? *smirk. Gomawo, ikutin terus ne ceritanya. Review again ?

 **callieag97 :** Kkk, nih aku kasih bonus buat kamu. Sifat mesum Jongdae aku munculin~ Ahaha, semoga suka chap ini. Gomawo udah baca, review lagi ne ?

 **Rnine21 :** Baek masih salah paham ngga disini ? Kkk, chap ini Minnie free nangis :D. Gomawo ne, review lagi ?

 **akainekochan410. aa :** Hiks, mian. Aku ngaret banget. Semoga kamu masih inget sama ff ini.. T.T Ini udah di next. Gomawo, review lagi ne ? :'3

 **Jung NaeRa :** Kkk, ini udah ditambahin. Tapi porsi ChenMin lebih dikit, soalnya ngebahas couple yang lain. Gomawo udah review, review lagi ?

 **ChenMin EX-Ochy :** Ehehe, mian Chy. Aku updatenya ngaret banget. Tapi aku usahain kok kalo ffnya ngga aku discontinue. Gomawo Chy, review lagi ne ?

 **JonginDO :** Ini udah aku next. Jangan lupa review chap ini ne ? Gomawo~ :D

Gomawo udah mau review. Aku tunggu review kalian untuk chap ini. Annyeong chingudeul~ ^^/

Sign, Kim Kimi/? -_-


	9. Chapter 9

EXO

ChenMin Fic (Baozi Boy)

 **Desclaimer :** Chara bukan milik Kimi, Kimi minjem nama aja. Tapi cerita ini punya Kimi.. :3

 **Chara :**

Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae

And other..

 **Warning :** Yaoi, BL, Boys Love, gaje, typo(s), InnocentMin!, HandsomeDae/?..

Happy Reading~ :*

.

.

.

"Tapi... ada syaratnya~" Ia terdiam saat Jongdae meneruskan ucapannya.

"Syarat ? Syarat apa ?"

"Syaratnya... Hyungie harus mau ku cium !"

"MWO ?!"

.

.

.

.

Minseok merona parah setelah mendengar pengakuan Jongdae.

"T-tapi... Mana boleh ?! Kita kan bukan sepasang kekasih ?" Ujarnya malu. Yah, sekalian memberi kode pada Jongdae~

"Kalau begitu. Jadilah kekasihku.."

Blush !

"J-Jongdae—

"MWO ?! KAU MENEMBAK MINSEOK, DAE ?!" Ryeowook terlonjak kaget mendengar pengakuan anaknya. Tadinya dia ingin pamit pergi ke supermarket untuk berbelanja bahan makanan, tapi matanya dipaksa membulat setelah mendengar ungkapan Jongdae.

"Ck, eomma mengganggu saja.." Ryeowook melotot pada Jongdae.

"Yah ! Dasar anak durhaka !"

"J-Jongdae~" Ahh, mereka melupakan namja imut ini.

"Nde hyung ?" Jongdae menatap Minseok.

"Yang tadi itu..." Minseok mencicit malu.

"Oh, lupakan sajalah hyung. Mian.." Minseok mengerjap mendengarnya. Selang dua detik, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat.

"O-oh, arraseo.." Karena tidak ingin tangisannya meledak di depan Jongdae dan Ryeowook, namja imut itu berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari. Sesekali ia mengusap matanya, menyeka rembasan airmata disana.

"H-hiks, hanya..bohongan"

.

.

"Yah ! Kim Jongdaeee ! Apa yang kau lakukan ?!" Ryeowook memekik kesal pada putranya.

"Aku hanya duduk, tidak melakukan apa-apa kok." Sedangkan Jongdae hanya menghela napas lelah. Sejujurnya ia tahu apa yang dimaksud eommanya.

"Kau mau mempermainkan Minseok hah ?!" Sekali lagi, Ryeowook membentak Jongdae.

"Aniyo eomma. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat begitu"

"Lalu ? Yang tadi itu apa ?!" Ryeowook sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran putra semata wayangnya ini.

"Aku... hanya keceplosan eomma." Jongdae melengos. Sejujurnya dia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena sudah membuat Minseok sedih.

"Dae, lusa orangtua Minseok akan pulang. Kau tahu apa artinya ?" Jongdae membulatkan matanya terkejut. Hah ? Lusa ?

"J-jeongmal ?"

"Hmm, mereka akan menyelenggarakan tunangan Junmyeon dengan Zhang Yixing kekasihnya minggu depan. Dan kemungkinan Junmyeon akan tinggal di Korea, jadi Minseok pun akan pulang ke rumahnya walaupun KangTeuk kembali lagi ke Jepang." Ryeowook menjelaskan dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

"T-tapi, kenapa mendadak sekali ?" Jongdae mendesah kecewa.

"Eomma juga tidak tahu. Tapi tenanglah, kau masih bisa bertemu Minseok saat kuliah. Ya kan ?" Jongdae mengangguk lamat-lamat.

"Terus, kau jadi nembak Minseok ?" Ryeowook mendelik saat ingat putranya itu memainkan perasaan namja imut tadi.

"Nde... Tapi eomma harus bantu aku" Dan namja beranak satu itu hanya menelengkan kepalanya saat melihat seringai tajam dibibir Jongdae.

.

.

"Hiks, dasar Jongdae ! Dia ngga jadi nembak Minnie.." Minseok menangis sambil tengkurap di ranjangnya. Tubuhnya menelungkup seperti sedang bersujud, dibungkus oleh selimut tebalnya.

"Ukhh, nappeun~" Karena pegal, ia beralih tidur terlentang. Matanya menatap atap kamarnya yang berwarna pink.

Drrrtt Drrrtt

"Eh ? Xiu~" Xiu—nama handphone-nya— bergetar. Mungkin ada pesan atau telepon.

"Eomma !" Cepat-cepat dia meraih benda tipis di nakas saat melihat ID penelponnya.

"Eomma ? Annyeong~"

 _"Annyeong Minnie chagi"_

"Neomu beogoshippeo~"

 _"Eomma juga merindukanmu sayang. Sedang apa sekarang ?"_

Minseok terdiam. Dia sedang galau sekarang.

 _"Minnie ?"_

"E-eoh, Minnie sedang tiduran."

 _"Jeongmal ? Apa eomma mengganggumu baby ?"_

"Aniyo~. Appa eoddiga ?"

 _"Appa sedang membereskan dokumennya. Dia sibuk sekali sampai melupakanmu chagi. Kau harus menegurnya nanti. Oiya, lusa kami pulang.."_

Minseok membulatkan matanya lebar. Lusa ?!

"M-mwo..? T-tapi kan—"

 _"Minnie senang tidak ? Eomma dan appa sangat rindu padamu. Junmyeon juga akan pulang."_

"Umm.. Nde. Minnie senang~ Tapi.. Kenapa mendadak eomma ?"

 _"Arraseo. Mianhae chagi. Hyungmu satu itu terlalu terburu-buru ingin bertunangan dengan Yixing. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, toh appamu setuju. Jadi mereka akan melakukan pertunangan dalam waktu dekat. 1 minggu lagi paling cepat."_

"Eoh ? Jeongmal ?! Tunangannya di Korea..?" Minseok memekik senang.

 _"Nde. Waeyo hmm..? Kamu senang sekali~"_

Minseok terkekeh kecil. Dia sangat senang karena akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Yixing. Kenapa ? Selama 2 tahun hyungnya berpacaran, dia belum pernah melihat Yixing secara langsung. Dan dari cerita Junmyeon maupun orangtuanya, Yixing itu punya perangai yang lembut. Pokoknya bersifat keibuan.

"Aniyo, Minnie hanya penasaran ingin bertemu Yixing hyung. Terus, Minnie ngga tinggal di rumah Jongdae lagi dong" Nadanya berubah sendu diakhir kalimat.

 _"Kamu mau menikah sama Jongdae biar bisa tinggal serumah lagi..?"_

Walaupun diselipi dengan nada gurau, perkataan eommanya tak ayal membuat pipi Minseok merah padam.

"Eomma ! I-itu ngga akan mungkin.."

 _"Kenapa tidak ? Bukankah kamu menyukai Jongdae ?"_

Oh Ya Tuhan, bagaimana eommanya bisa tahu. Skak mat !

"Ng.. I-itu, rahasia ! Eomma ngga usah tahu !"

 _"Kkk, eomma sudah tahu sayang~"_

"Ish ! Eommaa~"

Minseok merengek manja. Eommanya tega sekali membuatnya mati kutu. Duh, malu sekali dirinya sekarang.

 _"Kkk, arra-arra. Oh ya, eomma masih harus menemani appa-mu. Mianhae karena sudah lama tidak menghubungimu sayang.."_

"Gwenchana."

 _"Eomma dan appa sangat menyayangimu~"_

"Minnie tahu. Baiklah eomma, annyeong~"

 _"Annyeong~"_

 **Pip**

Minseok meletakkan smartphone-nya di nakas. Kemudian ia berbaring terlentang menatap langit-langit kamar. Bibirnya mengulas senyum getir, mengingat perkataan eommanya dan juga mengingat Jongdae.

"Jongdae ngga akan mungkin mau menikah dengan Minnie." Desahnya pelan.

Dia sangat yakin akan hal itu karena Jongdae bahkan belum genap satu bulan mengenalnya. Mereka belum cukup kenal dan akrab bahkan untuk dikatakan sebagai sahabat. Bagaimana bisa Jongdae menikahinya ?

"Kim Jongdae~"

.

.

Tapi dia melupakan satu hal... waktu. Tanpa dia sadari, waktu akan merubah semuanya..

.

.

"Hyung ! Ada apa kau memanggil kami semua di sini ?" Sehun melirik Jongdae yang sedang senyum-senyum aneh.

Yah, semua sahabat Jongdae memang tengah berkumpul di taman dekat rumah Kyungsoo. Mereka semua —Sehun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Tao— datang atas perintah Jongdae yang luar biasa mengesalkan.

Bagaimana tidak mengesalkan kalau kau tiba-tiba menerima telpon dan penelpon berbicara, 'Datang ke taman dekat rumah Kyungsoo sekarang juga !'. Dan setelahnya, sambungan sudah terputus.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta bantuan kalian" Tao mendengus sebal. Moodnya sudah memburuk sesaat setelah menerima telpon dari Jongdae.

"Bantuan apa ?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Bantu aku memberi kejutan pada Minseok hyung~" Semua namja disana terdiam. Mereka hanya memperhatikan Jongdae menyeringai aneh.

Krik krik krik

"Kau ini kenapa sih hyung ?" Tao terkekeh mengejek.

"Ck, aku serius ! Bantu aku !" Jongdae mendelik.

"Iya-iya. Memangnya kau mau memberi kejutan seperti apa ?" Chanyeol menatap Jongdae datar.

"Hanya kejutan kecil. Tapi aku butuh banyak bantuan kalian" Ujar Jongdae.

Setelah itu, ia meminta semua temannya mendekat untuk mendengar bisikannya.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian ?"

"Hmm, ide yang bagus hyung." Sehun mengangguk.

"Emm.. Tapi bukankah lebih baik kalau kita mengajak teman-teman Min hyung juga ?"

"Maksudmu apa Kyung ?" Jongdae menatap Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Maksudku, akan lebih bagus jika kita mengajak teman-temannya dalam rencanamu. Mereka pasti bisa membantu agar rencanamu ini berjalan lancar." Kyungsoo menjelaskan.

"Ne, kau benar. Lebih banyak tenaga lebih baik."

"Lebih baik sekarang kita hubungi teman-teman Min hyung. Lebih cepat lebih baik." Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya.

"Baiklah. Cha, kita hubungi mereka.."

"Aku akan menghubungi Kai" Kyungsoo mengambil smartphone di saku dan mulai menggeser-geser layar touchscreennya.

"Aku tidak punya nomor mereka semua. Ada yang mau memberi tahu ?" Tao memasang panda eyesnya.

"Kau hubungi Kris hyung saja. Kebetulan aku punya nomornya. Aku akan hubungi Lulu hyung" Ouh, maknae satu ini sudah sangat akrab sampai memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan Lulu.

"Yeol ! Jangan diam saja dong.." Jongdae menegur Chanyeol yang sedang melamun.

"Wae ? Aku kan tidak punya nomor mereka.." Tapi namja tinggi itu hanya mengangkat bahu santai.

"Kau hubungi Baekhyun saja. Seingatku kau punya hyung" Sehun melirik Chanyeol.

"Ck, punya sih punya. Tapi kalau tidak diangkat sama saja kan..?" Chanyeol memberengut.

"Coba dulu Yeol. Kita ngga bakal tau kalau belum dicoba. Ya kan..?" Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Arraseo. Tapi kalau ngga diangkat, aku sudah tidak mau mencoba lagi" Dengan tidak rela, Chanyeol mengeluarkan smartphone-nya. Dia membuka list kontak dan berhenti disatu nama. Byun Baekhyun.

Tuuttt ttuuutt

Sudah berkali-kali nada sambung berbunyi, tapi tidak ada tanda kalau telponnya akan di terima.

"Ck, sudah kudu—"

 **Pip!**

 _"Annyeonghaseyo~"_

Deg!

Chanyeol membeku. Dia tidak menyangka namja manis itu mengangkat telepon darinya.

"A-annyeong"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengantungi ponselnya dengan pipi memerah. Sungguh, dia tidak pernah menduga kalau Jongin sepandai itu merayu. Mau tahu ? Kajja..

 **Flashback on** —

Kyungsoo menempelkan smartphone di telinga, menunggu Jongin mengangkat telponnya. Setelah beberapa saat, terdengar suara serak orang diseberangnya.

 _"Annyeong..? Nugu ?"_

Kyungsoo mendengus. Sopan sekali bocah satu ini.

"Ne, annyeong."

 _"Ung ? Kyungie chagiya~ ?"_

Blush !

Pipi Kyungsoo dengan sukses memerah hingga ke telinga. "Y-yah ! Kenapa memanggilku begitu Jongin-ah ?" Ia mendelik.

 _"Eoh ? Hyung ? Kyungsoo hyung ? Jeongmal ?!"_ Setelahnya terdengar suara gedebug keras. Ohh, sepertinya uri Jongin baru sadar dari tidurnya.

 _"Hyung ! Mian, a-aku tidak tahu kalau hyung menelpon. Ada apa hyung..?"_ Suara Jongin tampak panik. Tak ayal Kyungsoo tersenyum geli dibuatnya.

"Kkk, gwenchana. Hyung hanya ingin meminta bantuanmu. Boleh tidak ?"

 _"Oh, kukira hyung mau mengajakku berkencan. Tapi ya sudahlah. Memang mau minta bantuan apa hyung ?"_ Entah kenapa, ia merasa suara Jongin sedikit lebih dingin di akhir kalimat.

"Eung, itu.. Bisa tidak Jonginnie datang ke taman dekat rumahku sekarang ?" Dan entah kenapa, Kyungsoo menyisipkan sedikit nada manja pada suaranya. Aigoo~

 _"Oh, taman yang kemarin ?"_

Jongin memang sudah tahu letak taman dekat rumah Kyungsoo karena pernah mengantar namja bermata bundar itu pulang. Bahkan dia juga sempat bertemu dengan eomma Kyungsoo. Wah, jalannya untuk PDKT dengan Kyungsoo semakin lancar.

"Nde, sekarang Jonginnie. Aku menunggumu. Annyeong~" Kyungsoo terkikik geli. Rasanya ia seperti sedang menelpon kekasihnya. Padahal bukan..

 _"Ne hyung, aku akan kesana 20 menit lagi. Tunggulah. Annyeong~"_

Pip!

Sambungan terputus.

 **Flashback off**

"Haahh, dasar Kim Jongin.."

Dan begitulah kisahnya.

.

.

.

Pukul 2 siang, gerombolan Jongdae dkk berkumpul di Cafe XO setelah menunggu kedatangan Kris, Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Kai. Mereka benar-benar aneh. Sok cool di depan orang-orang, tapi kekanakan saat sepi.

Contohnya, seperti ini.

Tadi mereka melewati daerah pertokoan, dimana banyak orang disana. Mereka, berjalan satu-satu dan berbaris. Layaknya anak tk. Tapi saat itu pula, mereka berjalan seperti seorang model pria yang menghadiri acara penting. Dada mereka membusung, kepalanya terangkat pose angkuh, jalannya pelan tapi benar-benar meninggalkan kesan keren. Membuat para yeoja memekik histeris, dan membuat para namja mendengus iri.

Yeah, benar-benar keren !

.

Tapi, setelah memasuki cafe XO tingkah mereka berubah 180 derajat. Bukannya duduk rapi satu-satu seperti tadi, mereka malah rebutan meja dan kursi. Membuat para pelayan disana mengernyit bingung.

"Yah ! Minggir ! Ini kursiku ! Aku mau duduk dengan Kyungsoo hyung !" —Jongin

"Apaan sih kau ini ? Aku duluan !" —Sehun

"Dasar pabo.." —Chanyeol

"Hei ! Ini tempatku !" —Kris

"Aku dulu yang duduk !" —Tao

"Aishh, kalian ini ! Jangan ribut !" —Jongdae

.

.

"Nah, kalau begini kan tenang. Masa kursi aja diributin ?" Jongdae mendengus. Matanya menatap sekeliling, dimana teman-temannya sedang duduk diam.

Sebenarnya tadi mereka belum juga berhenti saat ditegur. Karena terlalu berisik, sepasang kakek-nenek mendekati meja mereka dengan tatapan marah.

 _"Kalian ! Bisa tidak jangan ribut ? Ini tempat umum, bukan hutan. Kalau mau ribut, pergi sana ! Jangan berada disini !" Harabeoji itu sedikit membentak dengan suara paraunya. Sedangkan sang halmeoni hanya menatap mereka tajam._

 _"Mianhamnida harabeoji, halmeoni. Kami tidak bermaksud begitu. Mian jika kami mengganggu anda" Untung Kyungsoo cepat bertindak. Dia berdiri kemudian membungkuk sopan, diikuti oleh yang lain._

 _"Kami minta maaf" Dengan kompak, mereka mengucapkan kalimat itu._

 _"Kalau begitu, jangan diulangi lagi arra ?" Halmeoni tersenyum._

 _"Ne !" Dan mereka berteriak semangat._

Jongdae terkikik mengingatnya.

"Sudahlah, jadi kita mulai darimana ?" Kris membuka obrolan.

"Apanya ?" Tao menatap namja galaxy itu polos, membuat Kris gemas sendiri.

"Rencana Jongdae, dear~."

Uhukk !

Semuanya menatap Kris dan Tao horror.

"Dear ?" —Jongin

"Kalian..." —Luhan

"...yah ! Kalian hutang penjelasan !" —All.

.

.

.

"Sayang, kamu yakin ?" Ryeowook memandang Minseok sendu.

"Nde eomma. Mianhae~" Sementara Minseok hanya bisa menunduk sedih.

Ya, Minseok memang berencana pulang kerumah malam ini juga. Jadi semenjak tadi, ia sudah membereskan barang bawaannya. Tadinya Ryeowook kira, namja imut itu baru selesai membersihkan kamarnya. Tapi saat dia cek, dia menemukan sebuah koper besar milik namja itu. Dengan ragu, ia membuka resletingnya dan terkejut karena baju-baju dan boneka terletak rapi didalamnya. Barulah ia tahu kalau Minseok akan pulang kerumahnya sendiri. Walaupun Ryeowook sudah tahu kalau lusa orangtua Minseok pulang ke Korea, tapi tetap saja dia belum siap.

"T-tapi, setidaknya kamu masih bisa menghabiskan waktu disini sampai besok. Kenapa buru-buru sekali ?" Lagi, Ryeowook mencoba membujuk namja yang sudah ia anggap layaknya anak sendiri.

"Mianhamnida eomma. Mian.." Tapi Minseok tetap menunduk. Tidak mau menjawab dan balas menatap Ryeowook.

"Hiks, eomma akan merindukanmu sayang. Sangat merindukanmu.."

Grep !

Ryeowook memeluk tubuh mungil Minseok erat-erat. Matanya basah dan memerah. Ia benar-benar tidak merelakan Minseok pergi. Sangat tidak ingin.

Sedangkan Minseok, sedari tadi airmatanya sudah meleleh deras membasahi pipi. Dia berusaha keras menahan isakannya. Tapi percuma, suaranya tetap keluar. Bahkan isakannya lebih mendominasi.

"Hiks, maaf eomma. Maafkan Minnie—huweee~"

.

.

.

Pukul 7 malam, saat makan malam Minseok mengutarakan rencananya pada Yesung. Dihadiahi tatapan heran, Minseok menjelaskan bahwa dia akan pulang setelah ini. Dan ucapannya membuat rahang Yesung mengeras.

Yah, walaupun Yesung tidak seperti Ryeowook yang sangat lengket dengan Minseok. Tapi tetap saja dia kecewa. Mereka baru dekat, tapi kenapa harus dipisahkan lagi ?

"Hiks, mianhae appa. Mian~"

Tapi Yesung tidak mau dicap egois. Dengan sangat tidak rela, ia menatap Minseok hangat. Membuat namja manis itu makin terisak.

"Appa mengizinkanmu, asal kamu janji akan berkunjung kemari lagi. Dan kami juga akan sesekali berkunjung kesana. Arra ?"

"Ne, Minnie janji.."

.

.

.

TBC !

Kkk, mian lama update. Habis kerja sekolah banyak, walaupun ngga pernak aku kerjain sih. Tapi ya gitulah, moodku juga ngga begitu bagus buat nulis. Tapi ngga bakal di-discontinue kok.. ^^

 **Balasan review =**

kim21jongdae : Ehehe, mian lama update-nya. Review lagi ya~ :D

JonginDO : Kkk, tau tuh. Dia makin frontal ngedeketin Umin. Review lagi ne~

ChenMin EX-Ochy : Kkk, mian ne lama. Padahal aku udah janji mau update cepet ke kamu. Tapi udah di next kok. Review lagi ya Chy, bogoshippeo~

milkbubble : Kkk, menurut kamu gimana ? *digetok. Review lagi ya~

SooieBabyUke : Jeongmal ? Kkk, review lagi ne chap ini~

Rnine21 : Ehehe, Chanbaek disini belum ada. Tapi tenang, nanti pasti aku kasih side story mereka. Review lagi nde~

yuuyo : Lama ? Huweee, mianhae. Aku usahain cepet kalo kamu review lagi *modus. Kkk, review lagi ya~

Kim Hyomi : Kkk, mian lama. Disini kayaknya moment sweet mereka juga dikit. Tapi tenang, aku kasih banyak kalo kamu review lagi. Kkk, review..?

akainekochan410. aa : Ehehe, gomawo ne. Tapi... ngga usah pake embel-embel san, biar kita akrab. Kkk, ini udah lanjut. Review lagi nde~

Kim ChenMin : Kkk, mereka emang cocok. Jongdae terlalu mesum ? Mian~. Ntar Jongdae dibikin polos aja gimana ? Kkk, ini udah lanjut. Review lagi ya~

callieag97 : Ahaha, aku ketawa baca review kamu. Kkk, itu gampang. Gomawo, review lagi ya~

apersonnn : Kkk, iya. Umin manly aja aku udah kelepek-kelepek. Review lagi ya~

carolineakim : Selamat datang reader baru. Salken juga~ Kkk, culik aja. Tapi kalo nnti kesamber geledeknya Jongdae, jangan salahin aku ne *ditampol. Ini udah next, mian lama. Semoga kamu suka ya~. Gomawo, review lagi ne..

ranimisterius : GS ? Ehehe, aku pengennya yaoi sih *dilempar. Kkk, review lagi ya~.

Yeah, makasih udah mau nunggguin ff abal-abal ini. Semoga sekarang masih ada yang nunggu /ngarep/. Jeongmal gomawo udah mau review, kalian bikin aku semangat jadinya. Ehehe, once more. Review juseyooo~

Sign, Kim Kimi/? -_-


	10. Chapter 10 : Wae ?

**Chapter 10**

 **Desclaimer :** Chara bukan punyaku~

 **Chara :** Temuin sendiri ne, Kimi males ngetik.. *plak!

 **Warning :** Yaoi, BL, Boys Love, Typo(s), DlDr!

Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

 **To : Eomma**

 **Eomma, aku akan pulang terlambat malam ini. Tidak perlu menungguku. Ehehe, saranghae~**

Send!

.

.

.

Jongdae tersenyum sembari menimang ponselnya. Matanya kembali menelusuri tempat yang ia datangi bersama yang lain. Sebuah toko.

"Hyung, jadi pilih yang mana ? Merah muda atau putih ?" Ia melirik Sehun yang menyodorkan dua benda serupa tetapi beda warna ditangannya. Dengan pose berpikir, ia menatap Sehun.

"Yang merah muda saja. Minseok Hyung suka warna itu." Ujarnya diangguki oleh Sehun.

"Dae, kau yakin mau beli ini semua ? Uangmu banyak sekali. Dompetmu tebal juga ya.." Semuanya tergelak mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Jongdae hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Huh, begini-begini aku juga punya banyak. Jangan salah, aku bahkan bisa menghidupi hidupku dengan Minseok hyung asal kau tahu." Ucapannya diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

"Baguslah, setidaknya Min hyung tidak akan menjadi orang miskin kalau menikah denganmu nanti. Wkwkwk~" Jongdae mendengus saat mendengar ejekan Tao. Ahh, kenapa dia kena bully terus sih ?

"Aish ! Sudahlah. Banyak yang belum kita kerjakan. Kalau kalian bercanda terus, rencana kita ngga akan selesai !" Sekarang Kris yang mengomel.

"Nde, Kris hyung benar. Kajja kita belanja lagi !"

Semua pun mengangguk dan kembali ke kegiatan masing-masing. Meninggalkan Jongdae yang mengernyit bingung.

"Kenapa eomma tidak membalas pesanku ?"

.

.

.

"Cha kita berangkat. Sudah tidak ada yang tertinggal kan ?" Ryeowook tersenyum melihat tampilan Minseok.

Namja mungil tapi montok itu memakai hoodie kebesaran berwarna baby blue dan bawahan celana selutut berwarna hitam. Rambutnya yang sudah cukup panjang itu dikucir ala apple hair. Dipunggungnya terdapat sebuah tas ransel besar, sedangkan tangannya menyeret sebuah koper besar. Duh, namja yang terlihat kerepotan itu terlihat menggemaskan. Membuat Ryeowook begitu nafsu untuk mencubit pipinya. Aaa~ neomu kyeopta~

"Eomma bantu ne ?" Ryeowook ingin menyahut kopernya, tapi Minseok mencegah.

"Tidak usah. Minnie bisa kok eomma." Minseok tersenyum hingga mengekspose dua gigi kelincinya.

"Kamu yakin ?"

"Hu'um !"

"Baiklah, kajja turun. Kita temui appa." Ryeowook membuka pintu kamar Minseok. Menuntun bocah manis itu untuk berjalan lebih dulu.

"Nde ! Kasihan appa, dia pasti sudah menunggu lama.." Setelahnya mereka turun menemui Yesung yang sudah stand by di ruang tamu.

"Bagaimana ? Sudah siap ?" Yesung tersenyum menatap Minseok.

"Sudah, eomma bantuin Minnie beresin barang tadi. Jadi ngga akan ada yang ketinggalan." Yesung terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, kalau beg–"

Drrrtt drrrttt

Ponsel Ryeowook bergetar cukup keras hingga terdengar oleh Minseok dan juga Yesung. Namja itu merogoh ponsel di kantungnya dan melihat. Ternyata pesan dari Jongdae.

"Eomma, nugu ?" Entah kenapa, Minseok merasakan firasat tidak enak.

"O-oh, Jongdae mengirim pesan." Ryeowook meringis saat membaca ponselnya.

"Kenapa Wookie ? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada anak itu ?" Yesung menatap Ryeowook khawatir. Walaupun Jongdae itu namja, tapi ia tetaplah putra kecil bagi Yesung dan Ryeowook. Putra satu-satunya kesayangan mereka.

"Ah, aniya. Dia hanya bilang bahwa dia akan... pulang terlambat." Ryeowook menatap Minseok menyesal.

"Gwenchana. Kalau begitu kita bisa langsung berangkat." Minseok berujar sedih.

Yah, mereka memang menunggu kepulangan Jongdae sedari tadi. Tapi ternyata namja tampan itu pulang terlambat. Jadi ya sudahlah. Minseok bisa apa.

"Maafkan Jongdae ne, sayang. Dia mungkin tidak bisa mengantar kepergianmu. Tapi tenang saja, eomma pastikan dia akan sering-sering mengunjungi rumahmu. Arra ?" Minseok terkikik mendengarnya.

"Ne eomma. Gomawo~" Namja itu mengangguk.

"Cha, kita berangkat~"

.

.

.

"Yah ! Sudah pukul sepuluh ! Kajja pulang.." Luhan mulai membereskan barang-barangnya dan kemudian membantu Jongdae membawa beberapa paper bag hasil belanja mereka. Sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain masih asik menikmati makan malam terlambat mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku masih belum menghabiskan jajangmyeon-ku hyung.." Jongin merengek pada Kyungsoo yang sudah beranjak dari kursinya.

"Ck, manja sekali.." Namja berkulit eksotis itu melotot tajam pada namja albino di samping Kyungsoo.

"Wae ? Kau punya masalah ? Bilang saja !" Jongin akhirnya sedikit tersulut emosi pada Sehun.

"Hyung, besok jangan dekat-dekat dia lagi. Aku tidak suka !" Sehun berbisik ke telinga Kyungsoo keras dengan sengaja, membuat Jongin semakin marah.

"Ya ! Kau ini siapanya Kyungsoo hyung sih ?!" Jongin memekik keras, menyampaikan ketidaksukaannya terhadap Sehun yang ingin merebut Kyungsoo darinya–menurut Jongin.

"Kkk, sudahlah kalian jangan ribut terus. Sehun-ah, minta maaf pada Jongin. Kajja.." Kyungsoo bergerak menengahi para maknae.

"Ehehe, mian hyung. Ehem, Jongin-ssi. Mianhamnida karena telah membuatmu marah. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Jongin mengernyit mendengarnya. Tidak bermaksud katanya ? Benar-benar !

"E-eh, tunggu sebentar." Sehun menghentikan Jongin yang sudah bergerak maju. Entah mau apa.

"Ssshh, kemari." Lalu ia menarik lengan Jongin dan berjalan menjauhi meja restauran tempat yang lain berkumpul.

"Hhh, maafkan aku. Tadi aku hanya bercanda. Aku hanya ingin mengetesmu." Jongin mendelik mendengar pernyataan Sehun.

"Maksudmu mengetes dalam hal apa ?" Ia bisa melihat Sehun yang tersenyum tipis.

"Hanya mengetes apakah kau benar-benar serius menyukai Kyungsoo hyung. Aku tidak mau orang yang disukainya tidak membalas perasaannya juga. Dia masih sangat polos untuk masalah seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin melindunginya, sebagai dongsaeng." Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Hmm, harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena sudah menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak. Maafkan aku.." Jongin menatap Sehun dan balas terseyum.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong... tadi kau bilang apa ? Kyungsoo hyung menyukai...?" Sehun terbatuk pelan. Ups ! Bisa mati digantung dia oleh Kyungsoo karena keceplosan.

"Uhukk, i-itu..."

2 detik

5 detik

"Aku pulang !" Tanpa aba-aba, Sehun berlari menuju kearah Kyungsoo, membuat Jongin tersenyum lebar. Bukankah itu artinya memang benar Kyungsoo menyukainya ?

.

.

.

"Dae, kau akan melaksanakannya kapan ?" Baekhyun menjilat lelehan es krim ditangannya.

"Besok pagi. Kalian bisa membantuku kan ?" Jongdae memasukkan semua barang-barangnya ke bagasi mobil. Dibantu oleh Kris.

"Hmm, kami akan datang pukul lima. Bagaimana ?" Kris melirik Jongdae.

"Arraseo. Untuk lebih lanjut, aku akan menghubungi kalian." Ujar Jongdae.

Demi kelancaran rencana mereka, Jongdae memang telah membuat grup khusus di sosial media. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu menghubungi mereka satu persatu. Capek..

"Cha, karena sudah malam, kami pamit pulang dulu nde~" Luhan menepuk bahu Jongdae lembut, sebagai tanda berpamitan.

"Ne hyungdeul, saengdeul, gomawo sudah mau membantuku. Jeongmal gomawo.." Dan sebagai tanda hormat, Jongdae membungkukkan badannya.

"Daahh, gomawo atas traktirannya ! Wkwk~" Siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun yang berteriak begitu.

Jongdae tertawa renyah. Ahh.. mereka benar-benar mengasyikkan. Siapa yang tahu kalau sahabat-sahabat Minseok ternyata menyenangkan. Apalagi jika digabung dengan para sahabatnya sendiri, semakin kompak saja. Kekeke~

.

.

.

.

Bruummm bruuuumm

Jongdae memakirkan mobil putih kesayangannya digarasi rumah. Dia mengunci mobilnya dan turun, lalu mulai membuka bagasi moilnya. Sedikit meringis saat melihat betapa penuhnya tempat itu. Dan lagi, dia harus bolak-balik pastinya karena tidak mungkin ia bisa memindahkannya dalam sekali angkat.

Tapi ya sudahlah ! Lagipula ini demi hyung kesayangannya, Kim Minseok. Demi hyung yang paling imut dan cantik, demi hyung yang sangaat ia sukai, dan demi hyung yang ia cintai –Jongdae sudah sadar bahwa dirinya begitu menggilai namja manisnya.

Aaahh~ senangnya dia, teringat bahwa sebentar lagi ia bisa mendekap Minseok. Ya, dia berencana menembak Minseok. Menjadikan namja imut itu sebagai kekasihnya. Atau ibu dari calon anak– cukup ! Jangan terlalu jauh Jongdae-ya~

"Aish, apa yang kupikirkan.." Jongdae menepuk dahinya pelan. Tapi walaupun begitu, Jongdae benar-benar merasa bahagia mengingat Minseok.. jantungnya berdegup gugup.

"Oiya, aku harus mengecek apakah Min hyung sudah tidur atau belum ! Bisa gawat kalau dia tahu rencanaku.." Jongdae kembali menutup bagasinya dan lebih memilih masuk kedalam rumah. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, ia langsung membukanya. tapi–

Cklek cklek ! Cklek !

"Mwo ? Eomma menguncinya ?" Jongdae mendengus kesal. Bukankah dia sudah bilang bahwa dia akan pulang larut ? Biasanya eommanya tidak mengunci pintu ketika dia pulang malam begini. Kenapa sekarang eommanya tega sekali sih.

"Eottoke ? Eottoke ?!" Dengan kalut, dia berjalan mondar-mandir. Mencari cara bagaimana agar eommanya bisa membuka pintunya dari dalam.

E-eh, tunggu ! Dia ingat !

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa otakku ini lola –loading lama– sekali eoh. Dasar otak pabo.."

TOK TOK TOOKK !

Jongdae mengetuk pintunya keras-keras. Biarkan saja eommanya mengomel, dia tidak peduli.

TOK TOK TOK TOK !

Jongdae mengernyit bingung, kemana sih eommanya itu ? Atau paling tidak, appanya lah yang membukakan pintu. Atau kalau tidak, biarkan Minseok saja. Itu lebih baik, kekeke.

"Eommaaaa ! Buka pintunyaaaa ! Ppali, ini Jongdaeee ! Anak kesayangan eomma dan appaaa !"

.

Krik krik krik krik

.

"YAAAA~ ! Eom–

TIIINNN TIIINNN !

Jongdae terlonjak kaget mendengar klakson yang keras –sangat keras !– dari belakang tubuhnya. Karena penasaran dan hasrat ingin berteriaknya meninggi, ia membalik badan dan melihat cahaya menyilaukan dari mobil buluk dan jeleeekkk di depannya. Oh, itu mobil appanya.

.

.

"Mwo ?! Itu appa ! Aishhh jinjja !"

.

.

.

"Ya ! Darimana saja kau ?! Menyenangkan sekali ya pulang larut seperti ini ?" Ryeowook mendelik pada Jongdae yang sedang asik mondar-mandir memindahkan barang-barangnya.

"KIM JONGDAE ! KAU MENGACUHKAN EOMMA EOH ?!" Namja mungil itu memekik kesal karena diabaikan.

"Ish eomma.. jangan berisik begitu." Jongdae memandang eommanya lembut. Tatapan ini adalah senjatanya menghadapi Ryeowook yang dalam mode kesal, marah, atau emosi. Jika Ryeowook memandangnya, namja itu akan langsung luluh. Dan Jongdae akan lolos dari amarah, itu pasti.

"Ck, jangan tersenyum sok tampan begitu Dae. Sekarang jawab pertanyaan eomma, kau dari mana saja eoh ? kenapa baru pulang jam segini ?" Ryeowook mendengus sembari melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kekeke. Eomma~ akui saja kalau putramu ini sangat tampan. Setampan appa right ? Atau bahkan lebih tampan.. ehehe." Jongdae terkikik geli saat eommanya memalingkan muka. Tidak mau mengaku.

"Mian deh, aku tidak bermaksud pulang larut eomma. Eomma lihat apa yang kubawa ? Aku ingin memberi hadiah pada Min hyung sebelum ia pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Sekaligus ingin menembaknya.." Ucapan Jongdae memelan seperti bisikan diakhir kalimat. Tentu saja, ia tidak ingin rencananya diketahui oleh Minseok yang bisa turun dari kamarnya kapan saja.

Sedangkan reaksi Ryeowook berbeda. Bukannya menjerit atau memekik senang mendengar rencana anaknya, ia malah menyedak ludah terkejut. Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus ia jelaskan kepada putranya agar namja tampan itu tidak kecewa ?

"Oiya eomma, apa Min hyung sudah tidur ? Ah, tapi pasti ia sudah tidur sejak tadi. Kkk~" Ryeowook memandang wajah putranya sendu. Dan Jongdae yang menyadari raut berbeda dari eommanya hanya mengernyit bingung.

"Wae eomma ? Apa jangan-jangan... Min hyung sudah pulang ke rumahnya ?"

Deg !

'YESUNG HYUUUUNGG~ EOTTOKAE ?'

.

.

.

.

Minseok tersenyum senang menyadari bahwa ia sudah pulang kerumahnya sendiri. Walaupun rumahnya terkesan sepi karena ia hanya sendirian, tapi setidaknya Ryeowook sudah mau membantu meramaikannya sebelum namja itu pulang.

"Minnie ngantuk.. hoaaaam~" Ia menguap lucu sembari berjalan ke arah ranjangnya. Beruntung ia sudah selesai mengemas barang-barangnya. Jadi bisa langsung tidur.

"Apa... Jongdae sudah pulang ? Dia mencari Minnie atau tidak ya ?" Minseok berbaring terlentang. Matanya menerawang ke arah langit-langit kamarnya. Entah kenapa bayangan Jongdae muncul dikepalanya.

"Hhh... Mungkin dia sudah tidur nyenyak karena tahu aku sudah pergi.." Matanya menyendu. Tanpa sadar, setitik airmata merembas disana.

"Jaljayo Jongdae-ya.."

.

.

Sayang, pikirannya tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasi..

.

.

"EOMMAAAA~ Kenapa eomma membiarkan Minseok hyung pulang ? Aishhh, harusnya eomma menahannya !" Jongdae berteriak frustasi. Barusan Ryeowook sudah menceritakan kebenarannya, membuatnya tampak kacau.

"YA ! KIM JONGDAE ! Kau kan masih bisa bertemu dengannya saat kuliah ! Jangan berlebihan !" Ryeowook yang tidak mau disalahkan pun balas berteriak.

Membuat seorang kepala keluarga mereka tampak memijit pelipisnya sendiri.

"Aigooo, hentikan perdebatan kalian ! Sekarang sudah larut, jangan sampai kalian membuat tetangga sebelah ikut-ikutan emosi. Jongdae, masuk ke kamarmu sekarang. Wookie, kau juga sayang" Yesung melerai sepasang ibu-anak itu.

"T-tapi appa..."

"Sudahlah Dae, Minseok hanya kembali ke rumahnya. Bukan pergi jauh ke belahan bumi yang lain. Kau harusnya bersyukur karena masih bisa mengunjunginya kapan pun kau mau." Yesung memotong protes dari anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Appamu benar. Lagipula kau masih bisa mendapatkan hati Minseok. Janur kuning belum melambai, jadi kau belum terlambat.." Ucapan Ryeowook membuat Jongdae mengernyit aneh.

"Janur kuning ? Apa itu eomma ?"

"Kkk, sudah tidak perlu kau pikirkan. Sekarang tidurlah. Oh ! Mengenai renanamu, kau masih mau melanjutkannya kan ?" Ryeowook menatap Jongdae was-was. Jangan sampai putranya itu membatalkannya.

"Entahlah eomma. Kita tunggu saja keadaannya membaik.." Dengan itu, Jongdae berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Meninggalkan Yewook yang sedang memandang punggungnya hingga hilang.

"Apa Jongdae sedang patah hati hyung ?" Ryeowook beralih memandang Yesung. Matanya terlihat sayu.

Walaupun ia dan Jongdae sering terlibat dalam perdebatan sengit, tapi ia tetaplah seorang ibu. Sedih rasanya melihat putra satu-satunya tampak kecewa. Ia tidak tega.

"Sudahlah, lagipula Jongdae tidak akan patah semangat hanya karena cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Gwenchana.." Yesung hanya menghela napas pasrah. Ditepuknya bahu mungil Ryeowook, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Kajja kita tidur"

.

.

.

.

"Hoaaamm~ lelahnya.." Jongdae menguap lebar, membiarkan bibirnya terbuka tanpa mau menutupnya dengan telapak tangan.

Dia berjalan ke arah lemari kemudian mencari banju ganti untuk tidur. Setelah ketemu, ia pergi ke kamar mandi. Dibasuhnya muka dengan sabun pembersih, lalu menyikat giginya dengan pasta gigi rasa mint. Tangannya membuka baju yang sedang ia pakai sehingga memperlihatkan perutnya yang ber-abs samar. Dia juga membuka celana–

Ups! Sudah cukup, kita skip saja bagian ini. Fiuuhh~

.

.

Jongdae merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Tangannya mengambil ponselnya di nakas. Ia membuka grup chat yang sengaja dibuatnya. Demi rencana mereka untuk memberi kejutan pada Minseok, hyung kesayangannya.

Benny Kim : Oyy ! Ada orang ?

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya ada yang merespon.

Byun_Kkaebsong : Ada. Kenapa Dae ? Apa ada masalah ?

Benny Kim : Ne Baek. Minseok hyung ternyata sudah pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Eottokeh ?

Mr. Galaxy : Wow, itu diluar rencana.. :/

Benny Kim : Ne hyung

Tao Panda : Haaaaiiii~ Tao disini ! ^^/

Benny Kim : Hai Tao

Byun_Kkaebsong : Hai pandaaaa~

Mr. Galaxy : Hn..

Tao Panda : Kris ge kok cuek sih ? Nyebelin.

Mr. Galaxy : Biar beda..

Tao Panda : Ish !

Byun_Kkaebsong : Ya ! Kenapa kalian malah lovey dovey sih ? Kasian Jongdae, dia ditinggal sama Minseokkie hyung tuh ! *tunjuk Jongdae*

Mr. Galaxy : Hmm.. lovey dovey is not my style.

Byun_Kkaebsong : Terus barusan apa ? -_-

Lu_Han : Annyeong !

Tao Panda : Lulu ge !

Lu_Han : Hai panda~ :D

Byun_Kkaebsong : Hai gege

Benny Kim : Hyung, bantu aku.. T.T

Jongdae mendengus. Tidak ngomong langsung, tidak chattingan, mereka itu sama-sama absurd.

Lu_Han : Ahh, Minseok pulang ke rumahnya ? Mau bagaimana lagi, relakan saja Dae.. :3

Benny Kim : Bukan itu masalahnya hyung, tapi rencana kita. Masa mau dibatalkan ?

Mr. Galaxy : Ganti ke rencana B.

Benny Kim : Rencana B ? Yang mana hyung ?

Lu_Han : Rencana apa Kris ?

Byun_Kkaebsong : Memangnya kita punya rencana B ?

Tao Panda : Gege, balas dong~ -3-

Mr. Galaxy : Eum ? Kupikir kita punya rencana B..

(Setelah grupchat hening selama 1 menit)

Lu_Han : Dasar pabo ! Kupikir kau serius Kris ! :(

Byun_Kkaebsong : YAH !

Benny Kim : ...

Tao Panda : Gegeeeee~ Kau sudah me-php kami ! Dasar menyebalkan !

(Kris tertawa evil dikamarnya)

Mr. Galaxy : Ya ! Mana kutahu. Kukira kalian sudah membicarakannya tadi.

Lu_Han : Siaaaaaal..

 _Benny Kim Offline_

Byun_Kkaebsong : Huwaaaa, Jongdae off !

Lu_Han : Kau sih Kris, aku juga off saja deh. Annyeong~

 _Lu_Han Offline_

Byun_Kkaebsong : Aku juga off dulu..

 _Byun_Kkaebsong Offline_

Mr. Galaxy : Tao ?

 _Tao Panda Offline_

Mr. Galaxy : ...?

 _Mr. Galaxy Offline_

 **Keesokan harinya~**

Jongdae turun dari kamar dengan malas. Wajahnya terlihat kusut. Sepertinya setelah off dari grupchat kemarin, ia tidak bisa tidur.

"Hoaaamm~ Mataku berat sekali." Jongdae mengucek matanya yang terlihat membengkak disertai kantung mata tipis dibawahnya.

"Jongdae-ya ? Tumben jam segini sudah siap berangkat.." Ryeowook yang berada di dapur tersenyum ke arah Jongdae.

Namja manis itu sedang memasak sarapan. Belum dikatakan memasak sebenarnya, karena dia masih memotong-motong dan menyiapkan bahan masakannya. Maklum, ini masih pukul 6. Biasanya Jongdae siap sarapan pukul 7.

"Jongdae ?" Ryeowook menatap putranya yang terlihat tidak fokus. Namja itu tampak kacau.

Sedangkan Jongdae menghiraukan panggilan sang eomma. Ia yakin eommanya tahu kalau bibirnya sedang malas terbuka. Dia lebih memilih menyangga kepalanya diatas kedua lipatan tangannya. Menutup matanya yang masih mengantuk.

Ryeowook yang mengerti hanya menghela napas. Dia pun menyibukkan diri dengan bahan makanan di depannya.

.

.

.

"Jongdae, bangun sayang. Sarapannya sudah siap" Ryeowook mengguncang lengan putra semata wayangnya. Sedikit aneh melihat Jongdae yang tertidur di meja makan. Bahkan Yesung yang sedari tadi sudah siap di meja hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Jongdae, bangun.." Setelah berusaha sedikit lebih keras, akhirnya anaknya terbangun dengan mata merah.

"Emm... eomma." Namja tampan itu mengucek matanya.

"Hei, kau bisa izin tidak masuk kalau sedang tidak enak badan." Ryeowook menatap Jongdae cemas.

"Tidak eomma. Nan gwenchana.."

'Keras kepala sekali sih' Ryeowook bersungut dalam batin. Entah kenapa, perasaan overprotective-nya membuncah. Melihat putranya tampak mengenaskan, benar-benar membuatnya sedih. Dia tidak tega.

"Eomma-mu benar Dae. Istirahatlah, wajahmu terlihat pucat." Yesung pun ikut turun tangan setelah Ryeowook men-kodenya.

"Aniyo, aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh !" Jongdae lebih memilih menghindari kontak mata dengan kedua orangtuanya dan mengambil piring. Memulai ritual sarapan paginya.

"Ish ! Selalu begitu.." Ryeowook mendengus kesal.

.

.

.

.

Bruumm

Jongdae mengerem mobilnya begitu sampai di halaman parkir kampusnya. Tangannya memutar kunci dan menariknya, lalu menyimpannya di tas. Ia turun dan berjalan dengan santai, tidak memedulikan perhatian seluruh yeoja yang tertuju kearahnya.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang sedang terjatuh di depan sana. Dadanya membuncah. Sedih, senang, bingung, kecewa menyampur jadi satu. Pokoknya jantungnya sedang berdetak, kencang sekali.

"Kau tidak apa-apa hyung ?"

"Ne, nan gwenchana.."

"Sini kubantu.."

"Kkk, gomawo."

Jongdae hanya terdiam memperhatikan dialog antara Baekhyun –nama yang membantu- dengan pujaan hatinya, Minseok. Ya, itu Minseok yang baru saja menjatuhkan buku-bukunya.

"Loh, Jongdae ?"

Jongdae tersentak saat namanya dipanggil. Baekhyun, sang tersangka malah melambaikan tangannya riang. Tidak tahu atau mungkin pura-pura tidak tahu dengan apa yang melanda Jongdae.

"Ya ! Kau ini kenapa diam saja sih ?" Jongdae tidak mengindahkan ucapan Baekhyun. Matanya beralih menatap Minseok, namja mungil tapi berisi di samping Baekhyun.

Jongdae dan Minseok sempat saling menatap selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya Jongdae memutuskan tatapan mereka. Membuat Minseok menunduk sedih. Apa mungkin Jongdae marah padanya ? Maklum, ia sama sekali tidak pamitan pada namja tampan itu kemarin.

"Dasar bocah menyebalkan. Hyung, wae ? Kau melamun eoh ?" Baekhyun menepuk pundak sempit Minseok pelan.

"E-eh, aniya. Gomawo Baekkie. Minnie duluan ya" Minseok cepat-cepat pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun sebelum namja itu sadar kalau matanya sudah basah.

"Hah ?" Namja pecinta eyeliner itu tampak lucu dengan ekspresi bingungnya.

"Ada apa dengan semua orang hari ini ? Aneh sekali" Ia mengendikka bahunya cuek. Lalu memilih berjalan ke arah kelasnya.

.

.

'Jongdae~ jangan marah pada Minnie..'

.

.

TBC !

Annyeong~ Jangan timpuk Kimi pake bakpao ! Hiks, Kimi tahu kalo Kimi itu lelet. Lama update, suka nge-php pula macem Kris ge. Tapi ff ini tetep lanjut kan ? Ehehe..

Oiya, bentar lagi kan liburan. Insyaallah ff ini bakal aku update lebih cepet. Wae ? kan liburan, jadi masa senggangku lebih banyak. Itu kalo chingudeul mau sih.. :3

 **Balasan review =**

kim21jongdae : Ehehe, mian telat. Ini udah aku next, semoga suka~. Gomawo, review lagi ne..? :D

JonginDO : -_-. NC-nya ntar aja. Kalo udah tamat *plak!. Ehehe, setelah permasalahan mereka selesai, aku kasih sekuel nc deh.. (Kalo ngga lupa ^^b) Wkwk, gomawo ne. Review lagi..?

Rnine21 : Wkwk, Chan emang aneh. ChenMin harusnya kemaren kiss beneran. Apalah daya, mereka cuma hampir. Hampir ! #Frustasi

Kkk, gomawo ne. Review lagi ya.. :D

SooieBabyUke : Ne, kasian Minnie :(. Gomawo udah review, review lagi ya..? :'3

Kim ChenMin : Kkk, arraseo. Jongdae sedang-sedang aja deh kalo gitu.. xD Gomawo udah review. Review lagi ya~ :D

GitARMY : Ahaha, aku ketawa baca reviewmu. Kkk, ini udah lanjut. Review lagi chap ini ya. Gomawo~ :3

Kim Hyomi : Ehehe, mian. Yang ini juga lama banget.. T.T tapi udah next kok. Makasih udah review. Ehem, tadinya mau aku sweet-in. Tapi, tapi, tapi... takdir berkata lain *plak!. ChenMin harus dibuat renggang dulu. Hiks hiks, mianhaeeee~

Jangan marah sama aku, ntar kalo udah saatnya mereka bakal sweet sendiri/?. Review lagi ne, jangan marah.. :'3 Gomawo~

BangMinKi : Jeongmal ? Kkk, gomawo udah review. Chap ini jangan lupa ya~ :D

carolineakim : Kkk, bagus deh. Jangan sampe disamber Jongdae, soalnya aku udah pernah :'). Jongdae-nya ? Tuh, diatas udah aku kasih. Jongdae dibikin nyesek dulu. Kekeke~ *balas dendam karena habis disamber geledek sama Jongdae*. Gomawo udah review, jangan lupa chap ini ya~ :D

akai410 : Hai Akai-chan~ ^^/

Kkk, mian ne updatenya lama. Lelet macem Jongdae yang ditinggal Minnie *plak!. Ehehe, gomawo udah review. Chap ini juga ya~ :D

ChenMin EX-Ochy : Ehehe, mian Chy. Habis kamu udah jarang neror aku buat update. Aku jadi kelupaan *alesan. Mian Chyyy, hiks. Aku ngga bermaksud ingkar janjiii~ jangan marah ne.. :(

Review chap ini juga Chy, jangan lupa. Ehehe, gomawo~ ;)

elsaseptiana20 : Okee, ini udah lanjut~ :D. Rencananya masih rahasia. Tapi udah terancam punah/? gara-gara Minnie pulang kerumahnya :(. Gomawo, review lagi ya..? :D

Gomawo udah mau baca, review, fav, dan juga fol. Aku seneng dengan respon kalian. Hiks, gomawo chingudeul, jeongmal gomawo. Coba aja aku bisa telerpotasi, aku bakal teleportasiin bakpao buat kalian satu-satu.. x3

Jaa, chingudeul tersayang. Annyeoooooongg~ ^^/

Sign,

Kim Kimi/? -_-


	11. Chapter 11

**Baozi Boy**

ChenMin fic

 **Desclaimer :** Tokoh cuma minjem nama, sedangkan ceritanya punya Kimi.. :D

 **Warning :** Yaoi, BL, Boys Love, typo(s), bad diction, ini adalah ff yang membosankan.. :'3

Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

Hari ini suasana hati Minseok begitu suram. Itu semua berkat ketidaksengajaannya tadi pagi yang membuatnya bertatap muka dengan namja paling tampan sejagad -menurutnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongdae.

Minseok benar-benar ingin menangis karena respon namja itu saat mereka berpapasan sungguh luar biasa cuek. Lirik saja tidak.

Dan itu yang membuat dirinya selalu diikuti awan kelabu, disaat sang dosen favoritnya sedang mengajar di depan kelas. Beruntung tidak menular ke orang sekitarnya.

"Pssstt ! Minseokkie, jangan melamun !" Siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan, namja pecinta bubbletea itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Minseok.

"Siapa yang melamun ? Minnie lihat pak dosen didepan kok.." Bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Ohh, jeongmal ? Mian deh ehehe.." Setelahnya Luhan kembali fokus dengan perkataan dosen. Sedangkan Minseok kembali lagi seperti semula. Melamun.

.

.

.

Setelah hampir 2 jam menikmati nasihat dari dosen yang gantengnya setengah mati, Minseok membereskan buku dan peralatan tulis yang bergeletakan diatas meja. Namja imut itu mengambil ponsel dari dalam tas saat mendengar getaran.

Drrrrtt drrrtt

"Eung ? Nugu ?" Minseok membuka sebuah pesan masuk. Dari Chanyeol.

 **From : Park Chanyeol**

 **Hai Minseok hyung, sekarang hyung ada dimana ? Kami mau ngajak hyung jajan dikantin. Hyung mau kan ? (Ssstt, ada Jongdae juga loh~)**

Minseok tersentak saat membaca nama Jongdae. Jantungnya deg-degan.

 **To : Park Chanyeol**

 **Hai juga Chan. Minnie masih di dalam kelas. Kamu duduk dimana ? Nanti Minnie kesana. Kebetulan Luhan sedang pergi ke perpus untuk mengerjakan laporan. Jadi Minnie sendirian.. -3-**

Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Tidak sabar menanti balasan dari Chanyeol.

Ting !

 **From : Park Chanyeol**

 **Oke ! Kami ada di meja yang menghadap gedung managemen bisnis hyung. Tidak apa-apa kan ?**

Minseok tersenyum lega entah karena apa.

 **To : Park Chanyeol**

 **Arraseo, kalau begitu Minnie kesana ya~ :3**

Setelah mengirim pesannya, Minseok berjalan meninggalkan kelas menuju kearah kantin.

Oiya, kalau kalian tanya, di Kyunghee memang terbagi menjadi beberapa gedung. Ada gedung kedokteran, managemen bisnis, ekonomi, IT, dan sebagainya. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Mungkin tinggal berjalan kaki, sampai.

Di sepanjang koridor, Minseok hanya memasang wajah datar. Tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu beraegyo. Dan itu membuat para fans-nya bingung. Ada apa dengan sang idola ? Kenapa wajahnya murung ?

"Hai oppa. Kau baik-baik saja ?" Salah satu yeoja bertanya pada Minseok, diangguki oleh yang lain.

"Ung ? Nan gwenchana.." Cukup dengan senyuman Minseok mereka menghela napas lega.

.

.

.

"Hyung !" Minseok menoleh saat seseorang memanggilnya. Wajahnya berubah ceria.

"Hai~ boleh Minnie gabung ?" Dia menatap beberapa pasang mata di sana. Ada Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan juga Jongdae. Tao dan Sehun ? Entahlah.

"Tentu ! Kajja duduk !" Chanyeol sedikit bergeser posisi untuk memberikan tempat.

"Gomawo."

"Hmm" Hampir saja Minseok tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar suara dingin di depannya.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa dia baru sadar kalau tempat duduknya tepat di depan Jongdae ?

"Aku sudah selesai." Jongdae merapikan piringnya kemudian berdiri. Dia menyunggingkan senyum kepada semua, kecuali Minseok. Melirik pun tidak. Mungkin dia menganggap Minseok tidak ada.

"Eh ? Cepat sekali ? Kau masih ada jam Dae ?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongdae heran.

"Umm. Masih ada satu mata kuliah lagi Kyung. Aku duluan ne.." Namja itu berjalan pergi keluar kantin. Menyisakan hawa canggung dimeja persegi itu.

Hening

"Hyung, kau tidak lapar ? Mau kupesankan makanan ?" Chanyeol memecahnya dengan bertanya pada Minseok.

"Oh, ne Minnie akan memesan sendiri saja." Minseok berdiri dan berjalan ke arah counter. Membuat kedua namja disana tersenyum penuh makna.

"Yo ! Yo !" Ck, mengagetkan saja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan LuBaek ? Entah bagaimana duo cerewet itu bisa bersama. Menambah ramai.

"Hey, ini tas Minseokkie kan ? Mana dia ?" Luhan menatap tas, Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo bergantian.

"Dia sedang memesan. Kalian bisa menyusulnya.." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Ahh, kau saja ge. Aku nitip ya ?" Baekhyun duduk dikursi bekas Minseok. Yang artinya disamping Chanyeol. Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan eoh ?

"Ish ! Manja sekali ! Yah, karena aku baik hati... kau mau pesan apa ?" Luhan mengulurkan tangannya. Meminta uang untuk bayar.

"Yah ge, kukira kau akan mentraktirku. Tapi ya sudahlah. Belikan aku nasi goreng kimchi dan jus jeruk. Cepat ya ?" Baekhyun menyorongkan uangnya dan diterima dengan baik oleh Luhan.

"Oh, uangmu lebih. Sisanya untukku saja ya. Ehehe"

"Ya ! Lu ge !"

.

.

.

Jongdae menghela napas gusar. Tidak kuasa menahan apa yang ada di hatinya. Dia bingung harus bagaimana. Apakah dia harus memilih pilihan itu atau tidak sama sekali. Dia masih bimbang.

"Hhh, kenapa rasanya sulit sekali ? Kenapa aku jadi egois begini ? Ck, sial.." Jongdae menggerutu pelan.

Langkahnya berhenti saat melihat sosok didepannya. Matanya memicing tajam.

"Hai Jongdae~"

.

.

.

"Hmm, ada apa kau mengajakku kesini ?" Jongdae memulai pembicaraan.

"Ehehe, mian karena mengganggumu. Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan sesuatu.." Park Bomi, yeoja yang tadi mencegat Jongdae dan mengancam namja itu untuk menemuinya di kantin kampus malah nyengir.

"Apa ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi ?" Jongdae mengernyit.

"Heei, kenapa gaya bicaramu berubah begitu ? Seperti namja yang habis diputus kekasihnya saja." Bomi mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hmm, kurang lebih begitu.."

Bomi tidak begitu mendengar perkataan namja tampan didepannya.

"Sudahlah. Aku disini hanya ingin minta maaf karena kejadian di pasar malam kemarin. Sebenarnya aku sudah mencari Minseok, tapi belum ketemu. Kebetulan kita ada kelas yang sama, jadi aku bicara padamu dulu." Bomi tersenyum menyesal.

"Gwenchana, jangan dipikirkan lagi.." Jongdae tersenyum.

"Terimakasih. Kau baik sekali~" Bomi kembali memakan cheese cake-nya.

Hening.

Hening.

"Bomi."

"Hmm ?" Bomi mendongak.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu.."

"Bantuan ?"

.

.

.

"Hanya seperti itu ?" Bomi menatap Jongdae.

"Ya, bisakah kau membantuku ?"

Setelah berfikir, akhirnya Bomi mengangguk setuju. "Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu.."

.

.

.

Minseok mengeluh lelah. Kuliahnya hari ini sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Sedari tadi suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk.

"Aku mau pulaaang~" Rengeknya kesal.

Sekarang dia sedang berdiri di halte bis, menunggu supirnya yang belum sampai. Katanya masih di jalan.

"Kenapa lama sekali sih ! Ahjussi lemot sekalii !" Oh ayolah Minseokkie, kau baru saja berdiri disana 5 menit yang lalu.

"Minnie !"

"Hng ?" Minseok menoleh ke kanan saat mendengar namanya diteriakkan.

"Haaii~"

Dan begitu sadar, matanya langsung berkaca-kaca. Itu Bomi, orang yang dulu pernah merebut Jongdae darinya. "Uh-oh, a-annyeong.."

"Kamu sendirian ?" Yeoja itu tersenyum senang, entah karena apa.

"Nde.. Bomi-ssi juga sendiri ?"

"Ukh, jangan terlalu formal Minnie-ya. Panggil saja Bomi. Dan-oh ! Bolehkan aku memanggilmu begitu ? Jongdae bilang kau lebih tua dariku, tapi aku sangat ingin memanggilmu begitu. Boleh yaa ?" Minseok bingung, dia harus tersenyum atau menangis. Tersenyum karena Jongdae masih peduli padanya, atau menangis karena Jongdae bercerita dengan Bomi.

"Eh, b-boleh kok.." Dan Minseok memutuskan untuk tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Aaaa, aku lupa. Aku juga minta maaf karena kejadian kemarin. Aku sangat menyesal. Tapi sungguh ! Aku benar-benar mengira kalau Xiumin itu yeoja ! Tidak taunya, itu kamu. Duh, aku merasa gagal menjadi yeoja. Kamu sangat cantik dan juga menggemaskan !" Bomi tampak berapi-api. Dia begitu takjub dengan namja manis didepannya ini.

"Kkk, gwenchana. Kamu lebih cantik dariku lho.." Minseok terkikik. Ahh, Bomi ternyata yeoja yang cukup mengasyikkan.

"Eh ? Benarkah ? Ahh, malu sekali rasanya~.. Kkk, aku—

BRUUMM CKIITT !

Dua orang itu terlonjak kaget. Siapa gerangan yang mengemudikan mobil dengan sembarangan itu ?

"YAAA ! KAU MAU MATI HAAAH ?!" Bomi berteriak kesal.

"Mian, aku tidak sengaja.." Pengemudi yang ternyata namja itu membuka kaca jendelanya.

"Ck, dasar bodoh !"

"Yah ! Apa yang kau katakan hah ?!"

"Apa ? Apa yang kukatakan ?!"

Sementara kedua orang itu adu mulut, Minseok hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca karena melihat adegan yang cukup romantis. Bukankah namja dan yeoja yang suka bertengkar akhirnya bersatu ? Yah, itu yang biasa dia lihat di televisi sih.

"Ahh, sudahlah ! Kau jadi mengantarku pulang atau tidak ?!" Bomi memekik kesal.

"Ck, dasar seenaknya." Namja tampan yang bernama asli Jongdae itu mencibir.

"Ya ! Kan kau yang menawariku duluan ! Jadi sekarang kau menyesal ?!"

"Aniyaa, ya sudah. Ayo naik !" Jongdae menghela napas, yang tampan mengalah.

Sebelum memasuki mobil, Bomi membalikkan badan dan tersenyum ke arah Minseok.

"Dadah Minnie, sampai jumpa besok. Aku duluan yaa~" Sembari memberikan wink, Bomi juga memberikan kiss bye.

BRUMM

Dan Minseokpun sendiri lagi.

.

.

.

"Hiks-hiks, ahjussi eoddigaaa ?! Aku mau pulaaaang~" Minseok terisak.

.

.

.

"Ya ! Kim Jongdae ! Kok tadi kau tidak menyapa Minnie sih ?!" Bomi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ck, kau tidak ingat rencana kita ?"

"E-eh, iya-ya. Aku lupa, miaan~" Yeoja itu tersenyum malu.

Setelah beberapa saat, mobil Jongdae sampai dikawasan rumah Bomi.

"Gomawo sudah memberiku tumpangan. Hati-hati dijalan ya !" Jongdae hanya balas mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Kemudian melajukan mobilnya untuk pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

TBC !

Yehet, mian karena update yang super lama. Aku ngga tau harus ngomong apa. Pokoknya kalau ada yang masih berminat baca ini, makasih banyak. Kalian benar-benar reader baik. Saranghae~ :*

Review ? Boleh kok. Ngga review ? Gwenchana. Kalian mau baca aja aku udah seneng.. :'D

Sekali lagi, makasih ya.. :3

sign,

Kim Kimi/? -_-


	12. Chapter 12

**Baozi Boy**

ChenMin fic

 **Desclaimer :** Tokoh cuma minjem nama, sedangkan ceritanya punya Kimi.. :D

 **Warning :** Yaoi, BL, Boys Love, CutieMin, HandsomeDae, typo(s), bad diction, ini adalah ff yang membosankan.. :'3

Nb : **Tadinya chap ini udah aku update, tapi ternyata keacak-acak semua. Dan baru sekarang bisa update lagi karena dari kemaren gagal terus. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas ketidaknyamanannya. :(**

Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

 **Ckitt !**

Minseok mendesah lelah. Setelah menunggu sekitar 20 menit, akhirnya mobil yang ia tunggu datang juga. Begitu sampai, Minseok langsung menceramahi ahjussi-nya. Mengabaikan raut muka namja paruh baya itu.

"Ahjussi ! kenapa ahjussi lama sekali sih ? Disini Minnie sudah menunggu ahjussi dari tadi, tapi ahjussi malah baru sampai.." Bibirnya manyun ke depan.

"Mian nona, tadi di jalan ada kecelakaan. Jadinya macet. Dan lagi, ahjussi tidak bisa putar balik.." Ahjussi itu menerangkan.

"Huh, Minnie tidak mau tau ! kajja pulang !" Minseok yang berubah senewen itu membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Nde nona." Sedangkan ahjussi itu hanya menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. Biasanya kalau Minseok ketus begitu, berarti dia sedang marah.

Yah, dia sudah terbiasa pada sikap nona mudanya. Maklum, dia sudah bekerja pada keluarga Kim selama 15 tahun, yang artinya sejak Minseok masih balita. Dan jangan bingung kenapa dia memanggil Minseok dengan sebutan nona muda, karena itu permintaan tuan muda sendiri (re: Suho).

"AHJUSSIIIII~"

"E-eh, iyaa.."

.

.

.

.

"Hai chagi, kamu sudah pulang ?" Jongdae hanya mengangguk saat Ryeowook menyapanya.

"Kamu lelah ? Istirahatlah. Eomma sudah memasak banyak untukmu. Kajja.." Ryeowook menarik Jongdae untuk mengikutinya ke ruang makan.

"Gomawo eomma. Tapi...bolehkah aku mandi dulu ? tubuhku lengket semua.." Jongdae mencium lengan bajunya.

"Aaa, tentu saja. Kalau begitu setelah mandi, langsung turun dan makan malam. Arrachi ?"

Jongdae mengangguk, kemudian mendekati eommanya untuk mencium pipinya.

 **Chu~**

"Aku ke atas dulu.."

.

.

.

"Hah ? Jadi aku tidak sedang bermimpi ? Tadi itu Jongdae kan ?" Ryeowook mengusap pipinya sembari terkikik senang.

"Aku harus memberitahu Yesung hyung, kkk.."

.

.

.

Jongdae menguap lebar. Tangannya meraih ponsel di dalam tas. Dia mendudukkan diri di atas kasur sembari membuka grup chat yang telah dia buat.

Ting! Ting! Ting!

Baru saja dia mengaktifkan paket datanya, notifikasi dari app itu sudah membludak. Sepertinya grup itu sedang ramai.

Byun_Kkaebsong : Ahaha, kau ini bagaimana sih ? #Tao

Tao Panda : Mana kutahu ge, aku kan tidak sengaja.. T.T

Real_pcy : Wkwk, kasihan sekali aspalnya.. xD

Byun_Kkaebsong : Jahat sekali kau Yeol.. -''

Tao Panda : Hiks..hiks.. :'(

Lu_Han : Sudah Tao, jangan menangis lagi..

Tao Panda : Ne Lu ge.. :')

Jongdae sweatdrop ditempat. Memang apa yang terjadi pada Tao sampai namja itu menangis ?

Chen Nae Nae : Tao kenapa ?

Byun_Kkaebsong : Wiihh, Dae. Kau ganti uname ? *-*

Real_pcy : Kenapa ganti uname ? :3

Chen Nae Nae : Penting ya ? :p

Lu_Han : Tao habis jatuh tersandung. Eh, bukan tersandung sih. Tapi disandung.. :v

Byun_Kkaebsong : Penting dong.. :p

Tao Panda : Tao jatuh Chen ge.. :'(

Chen Nae Nae : #Luhan Disandung siapa hyung ? #Baek Dasar kepo.. :p #Tao Sabar ya panda.. :3

Real_pcy : Disandung fans fanatiknya Kris.. :(

Lu_Han : Hu'um.. (y)

Jongdae menghela napas kesal. Tega sekali mereka mengganggu Tao. Lagipula Tao kan belum resmi dengan Kris. Yah, walaupun akhir-akhir ini mereka begitu dekat sih.

Chen Nae Nae : #Tao Kenapa tidak kau balas sandung saja ? #Chan Kau melihatnya ?

Byun_Kkaebsong : Tau tuh, Tao sok imut banget. Jatuhnya saja seperti bidadari turun dari kahyangan. Lemah gemulai banget.. :S

Tao Panda : Bukan begitu Baek ge. Waktu itu Tao kan baru pulang latihan, jadi capek. Terus Tao juga lapar. Jadinya lemes.. L

Lu_Han : Hmm, coba saja kalo nggak ada Chanyeol. Bisa-bisa mukamu babak belur.. :v

Real_pcy : #Chen Iya, tapi agak terlambat.. -.-

Chen Nae Nae : Hmm.. =. =

Byun_Kkaebsong : Oiya Dae, Umin hyung gimana ?

Chen Nae Nae : Nde, aku baru mulai rencananya Baek..

Lu_Han : Masih seperti dulu atau kamu buat rencana lagi ?

Chen Nae Nae : Masih sama, tapi agak kurombak lagi..

Real_pcy : Gimana ?

Chen Nae Nae : Oke, kujelasin lagi..

Jongdae mulai fokus pada ponselnya. Jemarinya bergerak lincah mengetik sesuatu yang akan jadi masa depannya. Berlebihan ? Biarlah, yang penting masa depannya cerah.. :v

.

.

.

.

Minseok mematut penampilannya di kaca. Sweater warna merah muda dan celana jeans putih itu terlihat cocok ditubuh berisinya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum.

Malam ini dia akan menjemput Suho dan Yixing di bandara. Ya, akhirnya hyung dan tunangannya itu pulang ke Korea. Sedangkan appa dan eommanya akan pulang besok.

"Sudah selesai, saatnya berangkat~" Minseok tersenyum senang. Setidaknya dalam waktu dekat, dia tidak akan sendirian lagi di rumah.

.

.

.

Suho berjalan pelan, diikuti oleh seorang namja dengan lesung pipit-nya yang manis. Mereka berdua masing-masing menggendong tas ransel dan menyeret koper.

Matanya menatap sekeliling, berharap menemukan namja imut kesayangannya. Tapi kenapa tidak ada ? Tadi bocah itu sms kalau dia sudah menunggu di bandara.

"Junmyeon ge, mana adikmu ?" Namja dibelakangnya, Zhang Yixing membuka suara.

"Entahlah. Apa dia salah tempat ?" Suho mendengus geli.

"Mmm, mungkin dia menunggu di pintu depan ?"

"Tidak-tidak. Dia bilang padaku kalau dia akan menungg—oh ! Itu dia !" Suho tersenyum senang saat melihat siluet tubuh adiknya. Namja itu sepertinya terdesak oleh orang-orang.

"Uh-oh. Ayo kesana, dia terlihat kesulitan.." Yixing mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Dasar bocah nakal.." Yixing tertawa mendengarnya.

.

.

"U-ukh ! Permisii~" Minseok mengerang kesal. Padahal dia sudah duluan dapat tempat di depan, tapi dengan seenaknya orang-orang ini mengambil alih tempatnya.

"Ish ! Kenapa ramai sekali sih ?" Namja manis itu berpegangan pada palang besi didepannya. Satu tangannya membawa secarik kertas. Matanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, memperhatikan lalu lalang orang di depan sana.

"Auh, appoo.." Minseok meringis saat seorang namja tinggi tanpa sengaja menyenggol tubuhnya hingga oleng. Tapi yang paling mengesalkan, namja itu tidak peka. Dia tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Hiks, sakit.."

"Kim Minseok !"

Minseok mendongak, matanya menatap dua orang namja didepannya bergantian.

"Eoh...hyung ?"

.

.

.

"Aigoo, kamu imut sekalii~" Yixing mencubit gemas pipi Minseok.

"Hyuung~" Sedangkan sang korban hanya bisa merengek.

Mereka sudah berada di mobil. Di kursi kemudi ada Kang ahjussi dan Suho, lalu di kursi belakang ada Minseok dan Yixing.

"Kkk, apa sakit ?" Yixing mengelus pipi merah Minseok.

"Aniyaa. Hyung, hyung tau tidak.." Minseok yang sudah berkenalan dan akrab dengan Yixing memulai cerita.

"Tahu apa ?"

"Suho hyung itu jelekk !"

Suho yang di bicarakan memekik tidak terima.

"Siapa bilang eoh ? Semua orang yang bertemu denganku selalu bilang bahwa aku tampan.." Dia menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aniya ! Mereka bilang begitu karena ada hyung. Coba kalau hyung pergi, mereka pasti berkomentar tentang dahimu !" Minseok mencibir.

"Ck, bilang saja kau iri dengan dahi tampanku ? Karena semua orang yang bertemu denganmu bilang, kalau kau itu imut.." Suho tertawa keras. Sedangkan Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Ya, itu memang benar. Setiap orang bilang bahwa hyungnya itu tampan. Dan Minseok juga ingin. Dia tidak suka dibilang imut walaupun kenyataannya begitu. Jadi setiap ada teman Suho dan orang itu baru berkenalan dengannya, dia akan bilang kalau hyungnya itu jelek.

"Kkk, ayolah Min. Syukuri saja kalau kamu itu imut. Apa salahnya sih ? Toh dengan keimutanmu, Jongdae bisa klepek-klepek.." Suho tertawa nyaring.

"Jongdae itu siapa ?" Yixing mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Kekasih Minseokkie.." Minseok yang mendengarnya memalingkan wajahnya malu. Pipinya memanas.

"Gotjimal !" Pekiknya kesal.

"Kkk, bagaimana kabarnya sekarang ? Terakhir, dia menelponku sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu.." Suho melirik Minseok.

"Hmm..molla" Jawaban lesu adiknya itu membuatnya penasaran.

"Wae ? Kalian ada masalah ? Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu ?"

"Hyuung~" Mulailah sisi manja Minseok keluar. Suho yang mengerti hanya mengangguk paham. Kalau begini, berarti Minseok sedang ingin curhat.

"Katakan, hyung mendengarmu.."

Minseok menghela napas panjang.

"Hyung, Jongdae marah pada Minnie. Kemarin sebelum Minnie pulang ke rumah, Minnie tidak sempat berpamitan dengannya. Minnie sedih.." Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Lalu ? Dia menyalahkanmu, begitu ?" Suho menatap sang adik tajam. Siapapun itu, dia tidak suka jika ada orang yang melukai adiknya. Jika sudah begitu, Suho yang akan maju ke depan.

"Aniyaa.. Tapi dia mencueki Minnie. Dia tidak mau menatap Minnie, dan—"

"Dan ?"

"Dan...dia sedang dekat dengan orang lain. Hiks, Minnie takut sekali hyuung.." Dan tangisannya pun pecah.

Yixing yang mulai mengerti masalah Minseok mengulas senyum lembut. "Sshh, uljima. Tidak perlu takut chagi. Jongdae mungkin memang sedikit kecewa padamu. Tapi tenang saja, itu tidak akan bertahan lama." Dia merangkul bahu bergetar Minseok.

"Dan jangan takut kalau Jongdae akan berpaling, lagipula dia belum tentu menyukai orang itu kan ? Karena dekat bukan berarti cinta.." Namja itu mengelus kepala Minseok sayang.

"B-benarkah ?" Minseok mendongakkan wajahnya yang sembab dan berair.

"Tentu. Karena itu, jangan pernah menyerah. Arrachi ?"

Minseok mengangguk semangat. Setidaknya, dia punya kekuatan tambahan dari calon kakak iparnya itu. "Nde hyung, gomawoo~"

Sementara dua orang itu mengobrol, Suho hanya tersenyum lega. Setiap kali Minseok curhat padanya, Suho tidak selalu bisa memberikan jalan keluar. Yang ada, namja itu malah semakin menggoda adiknya sampai menangis. Dan ibunya yang harus turun tangan.

Tapi Yixing berbeda. Sikap lemah lembut dan keibuannya itu benar-benar sesuatu yang dibutuhkan oleh namja polos seperti Minseok. Dan Suho benar-benar bangga dengan hal itu.

"Benar-benar seorang istri idaman.."

"Eh ? Hyung bilang apa tadi ?" Suho tersentak mendengar pertanyaan adiknya.

"Huh ? Memangnya hyung bilang apa ?"

"Tadi Minnie dengar hyung ngomong. Iya kan Yixing hyung ?"

Yixing menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. "Ehm..entahlah. Hyung tidak dengar. Ehehe.." cengirnya malu.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulaaang~" Minseok berteriak senang. Akhirnya dia sudah tidak sendiri lagi.

"Permisii.." Yixing menyeret koper birunya dan berjalan memasuki mansion Keluarga Kim.

"Selamat datang" Beberapa orang maid membungkukkan badannya ke arah mereka.

Yixing menggeleng saat seorang maid hendak mengambil alih kopernya. "Oh, tidak apa. Aku bisa sendiri"

"Kajja Lay, aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar." Suho menoleh ke arah Yixing.

"Gege, jangan panggil aku begitu !" Yixing mem-poutkan bibirnya. 'Lay' adalah nama panggilan dari Suho untuknya. Calon tunangannya itu dengan seenak udelnya mengubah nama orang.

Sedangkan Suho hanya terkekeh. "Wae ? Itu kan nama panggilan sayangku untukmu Lay.."

Lagi-lagi Suho menggodanya. "Terserah. Terserah gege saja.."

Mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan Minseok yang sedang mengerjapkan mata bulatnya. Namja imut itu agak bingung dengan masalah 'panggilan kesayangan'. Uhh, apa panggilan hyung dari Jongdae juga merupakan panggilan kesayangan ?

Matanya berbinar senang.

.

.

.

 **Keesokan harinya**

Minseok menguap lebar sembari meregangkan tubuhnya. Matanya melirik jam di meja nakasnya. Pukul 8 am. Sedangkan dia ada kuliah pukul 10.

Hhh, masih lama. Batinnya.

"Eih ? Kan ada Yixing hyung dan Suho hyung ! Aku lupaa !" Namja itu menepuk dahinya gemas. Kalau begitu dia harus cepat bangun dan bersiap-siap. Yah, bukan untuk apa-apa sih. Hanya sekedar menghabiskan waktu bersama kedua hyungnya.

.

.

.

Dipagi yang cerah ini, banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan. Tak terkecuali pemuda tampan bernama Park Chanyeol.

Namja itu terlihat mengayuh sepedanya dengan santai. Menikmati semilir angin musim gugur yang berhasil membuatnya flu sejak kemarin. Ya, Chanyeol sedang flu.

Hidungnya yang memerah dan memproduksi cairan kental yang disebut ingus, tak membuat semangatnya surut. Dia tetap mengayuh sepedanya menuju kampus, walaupun sesekali bersin. Seperti sekarang.

"Huatchhii !" Sruut. Dia mengusap hidungnya yang terasa gatal. Kepalanya pun terasa agak berputar.

"Hhh, jangan sekarang.." Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya. Salahkan kekeras kepalaannya yang membantah sang ibu saat orang kesayangannya itu memintanya beristirahat. Dan sekarang, flunya kambuh ditengah jalan.

"Hhh, jebal.."

Keadaannya membuat sepeda yang sedang ia kendarai oleng, dan tanpa sengaja menyerempet seseorang.

"Aww ! Ya !" Teriakan cempreng itu membuatnya tersadar.

"Eh, m-mianhamnida. Aku tidak sengaja.." Dengan segera dia turun dari sepeda dan menolong namja mungil di depannya.

"Uh, apa kamu baik-baik saja ?" Tunggu, sepertinya Chanyeol mengenal orang ini.

"Eih ? Byun Baekhyun ?"

"Loh, Chanyeol ?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Ohh, jadi orang yang menyerempetnya itu Chanyeol ?

"Um, mian. Aku tidak sengaja" Chanyeol segera berdiri sembari membantu Baekhyun. Dia terlihat salah tingkah.

"Ne, gwenchana.. Kau kenapa ? Wajahmu terlihat kusut, Yeol.." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol khawatir. Hidung Chanyeol yang memerah dan kantung mata hitam itu membuatnya cukup paham dengan apa yang namja itu dirasakan.

Ya, sepertinya Chanyeol sedang tidak enak badan.

"Ehehe, aku tidak apa-apa kok" Namja bertelinga lebar itu malah nyengir.

"Ck, jangan sok ganteng. Mentang-mentang tadi ada yeoja cantik lewat.." Barusan memang ada sekumpulan yeoja yang berjalan melewati mereka.

"Huh ? Siapa yang sok ganteng ? Aku tidak kok" Namja itu menaikkan alisnya. Nah, ini dia yang membuat Baekhyun sebal. Chanyeol itu nggak pekaaa !

"Terserah ! Kajja ikut aku !" Akhirnya, dia menarik tangan Chanyeol agar mengikutinya.

"Hey, mau kemana ? Huatcii~ ! "

.

.

.

"Ck !"

Kyungsoo berdecak sebal. Matanya yang bulat itu mendelik kearah lokernya. Disana terdapat sekotak kecil coklat dan juga surat. Yang entah keberapa.

Sungguh, Kyungsoo benar-benar gemas dengan tersangka yang selalu menerornya akhir-akhir ini. Sudah begitu dengan surat cinta gombal pula. Dia bingung harus merasa terganggu atau tersipu. Karena setiap menemukannya, dua perasaan itu terasa campur aduk.

"Hyung ?"

Hampir saja dia kelepasan berteriak, seandainya orang yang menepuk bahunya itu tidak mmencegahnya lebih dulu. Ya, orang itu membekap bibirnya.

"Menjauh, Kim Jongin" Jongin terkekeh. Merasa terhibur dengan Kyungsoo yang barusan menepis tangannya dan mendorongnya.

"Hyung, kau tidak merindukanku ? Padahal aku begitu merindukanmu hyung.." Namja itu menyeringai seksi, mencoba menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Hn, aku tidak" Sayangnya Kyungsoo sedang dalam mood yang buruk.

"Aih, hyung tidak asik" Jongin mendengus.

"Sejak kapan aku bilang kalau aku asik ?"

Nada dingin yang Kyungsoo keluarkan itu cukup untuk membuat Jongin paham. Namja mungil itu sedang badmood. Dan sudah menjadi tugas Jongin untuk menghibur hyung kesayangannya.

"Mianhae hyung, aku cuma bercanda kok. Ehehe. Oiya, apa hyung sedang sibuk ? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke kantin. Tenang saja, aku yang traktir kok."

"Apa aku bisa menolak ?"

"Tentu saja tidak.." Kyungsoo mendengus sebal mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, kajja" Namja bermata bulat itu berjalan disebelah Jongin. Tak lupa membawa surat dan coklat tadi.

.

.

.

.

"Kim Jongdae !"

Jongdae menoleh saat mendengar namanya di sebut.

"Oh, kau rupanya. Kenapa lama sekali ?" Bomi, sang pemanggil malah nyengir.

"Maaf, tadi mobilku kejebak macet. Makanya lama"

"Hhh, terserah. Kajja, kita masuk." Jongdae berjalan meninggalkan Bomi.

"Ish ! Apa-apaan dia itu.." Bomi berdecak kesal.

.

.

"Kita kemana dulu ?" Jongdae melirik Bomi.

"Hmm, tipe-tipe orang seperti Minseokkie itu sukanyaa.. Ah ! Kesana aja yuk !" Bomi berlari kecil ke arah sebuah toko.

"Kau yakin Minseok hyung suka yang begitu ?" Jongdae mengernyit.

"Tentu ! Udahlah, santai aja. Aku yakin kok kalo rencana kita bakal sukses !" Bomi berbinar senang.

"Sebentar. Dari kemaren aku sudah bingung, kau ini mau membantuku secara cuma-cuma. Apa kau punya alasan tertentu ?" Mata Jongdae memicing tajam.

"Eh ? Ah..ahaha. K-kau ini ngomong apa ?" Yeoja itu tertawa gugup.

"Hmm, sudah kuduga. Sekarang, jelaskan padaku."

Bomi meneguk ludahnya payah. "O-oh. A-aku, sebenarnya... a-adalah seorang fujoshi."

Krik krik

"Hah ? Fujoshi ? Apa itu ?" Jongdae memasang wajah cengo. Lucu sekali.

"Ahahaha, fujoshi itu kaum cewek yang suka sama couple kayak kau dan Minnie. Uhh, kalian sangat menggemaskaaan~" O'ow, jangan fangirling disini nona Park.

"Jadi karena itu ?" Jongdae sweatdrop ditempat. Entah dia melakukan hal yang benar atau tidak karena telah meminta bantuan pada Bomi.

"Ehehe.."

.

.

.

"Minnie, mau kemana ?" Yixing menatap Minseok yang terlihat buru-buru.

"Uh, Minnie cuma mau ke toilet !"

BLAM !

Yixing tertawa geli. Sepertinya Minseok sudah kebelet.

.

"Sudah selesai ?" Yixing menatap Minseok yang terlihat segar. Habis mandi pagi.

"Umm, ne. Mana Junmyeon hyung ?" Minseok memandang sekeliling.

"Dia pergi pagi tadi. Biasa, urusan pekerjaan. Padahal dia baru tiba kemarin." Yixing melipat bibirnya sebal.

"Kkk, sabar ya hyung. Ah, Minnie lapaar~" Minseok melangkah ke arah meja makan.

.

"Hati-hati dijalan Minseokkie~"

"Ne hyuung" Minseok melambai ke arah Yixing. Lalu mobil yang ia tumpangi melaju menuju ke kampus.

"Uhh, Minnie malas pergi." Bibirnya mengerucut. Matanya menelusuri jalanan yang ia lewati.

Lho, itu kan.. "Jongdae ?!"

Minseok melebarkan matanya. Disana, disebuah pusat perbelanjaan, dia melihat Jongdae dan juga seorang yeoja. Siapa yeoja itu ? Kok familiar ya ? Minseok meneguk ludah susah payah.

"Nugu ?"

.

.

.

Minseok menunduk suram. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas tadi, bahwa Jongdae sedang berjalan dengan seorang yeoja. Dan mereka terlihat bahagia.

"Sepertinya Minnie terlalu banyak berharap. Mungkin Jongdae memang tidak menyukai Minnie.." Airmata mengalir membasahi pipi gembilnya.

"Hiks, mianhae Jongdae. Selama ini Minnie sudah banyak mengganggu dan merepotimu.." Namja itu bergumam pelan. Tangan mungilnya mengusap mata basahnya.

Beruntung dia sudah sampai di kampus. Dan sekarang, dia sedang berada di taman belakang gedung manajemen bisnis. Tempat yang sepi dan tenang.

Krasakk Krassak !

"Eih ?"

Krasaak

Hup !

"Woaahh !"

.

.

.

"Jadi ? Kelinci ini milik siapa ?" Minseok menggendong seekor kelinci putih dengan mata merah. Mereka berdua terlihat menggemaskan.

"O-oh, ini milik Luhan hyung. Dia ada praktek menggambar. Jadi dia membawa kelinci itu sebagai objeknya." Namja itu, Oh Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya.

Memang, barusan yang membuat suara di semak-semak adalah seekor kelinci putih. Dan ternyata, kelinci itu sedang berlari dari tangkapan Sehun.

"Hng ? Praktek ?"

"Iya.."

Minseok mengerutkan keningnya. Luhan kan satu jurusan dengannya. Kalau memang ada tugas menggambar, harusnya dia juga dapat. Tapi kok ?

Oiya ! Lupa ! Luhan kan ikut ekstrakurikuler seni lukis. Pantas saja..

"H-hyung, kemarikan kelincinya. Aku mau memasukkannya ke kandang" Sehun menunjuk kotak di tangannya.

"Tidak mau ! Minnie masih mau main dengan bunny !"

Oh Tuhan, tolong Sehun.

"Hyung, nanti Luhan hyung marah karena objek gambarnya hilang. Kajja, masukkan kelincinya.." Lagi-lagi Sehun menyodorkan kandang berwarna biru.

"Tidak mauuu !"

"T-tapi hyung—

"Ish ! Sehun nyebelin !"

Tap tap tap !

"Hyung !" Sehun hanya bisa cengo saat Minseok membawa kabur kelinci putih itu.

"Ya Tuhan.."

.

.

.

Minseok mengendap-endap saat masuk ke kelasnya. Matanya melirik ke sekitar, mengantisipasi adanya Sehun atau mungkin Luhan.

"Nah, kita sudah aman. Bunny tenang saja, Minnie akan melindungi Bunny. Kkk~" Minseok menghela napas lega.

"Yuk, kita main—

"Minseokkie !"

Jedaarr !

Bagaikan mendengar bom, tubuh Minseok menegang. Tangannya semakin erat mendekap kelinci putih di dadanya.

"Disini kau rupanya. Kekeke, aku menemukanmu~" Suara yang sengaja dibuat mendayu itu membuat Minseok bergidik.

"A-andwae"

"Nah, karena aku tahu kalau kamu anak baik. Aku akan menunggumu meninggalkan pesan terakhir pada kelinci itu. Otteyo ?" Minseok melebarkan matanya. Memangnya namja itu mau mengapakan Bunny ?

"Tidak mau !"

"Ohh, ayolah. Aku hanya bercanda. Aku hanya akan membawanya ke kelas dan menggambar sketsanya sebentar. Lalu kau bisa bermain dengannya sepuasmu.." Luhan terkekeh geli. Lalu ia berjalan menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Gotjimal !"

"Hhh. Memangnya aku pernah bohong padamu ?"

Suasana hening sesaat, sebelum Minseok berseru, "Pernah tuh.."

Luhan hanya tertawa garing. "Maaf deh, tapi kalau sekarang janji kok. Lagian aku tidak terlalu suka memelihara hewan."

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya. Wajahnya berseri-seri.

"Jadi kelincinya boleh Minnie ambil ?"

"Tentu"

Minseok menatap kelincinya sembari terkikik. "Nyah, kalau begitu kamu boleh pinjam Bunny. Tapi jangan lupa dikembalikan, otte ?"

Oh ayolah, seharusnya Luhan yang lebih cocok berkata begitu. Ya kan ?

"Oke, kupinjam dulu ya. Daah~"

"Daah" Minseok balas melambaikan tangan.

Setelah siluet Luhan menghilang, Minseok mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Enaknya ngapain ?"

Namja itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ini semua gara-gara Junmyeon hyung-nya. Kalau saja dia tidak pergi bekerja pagi-pagi, mungkin sekarang Minseok masih enak-enakan di rumah. Mengajak Junmyeon ribut tepatnya.

"Uhh, main hp saja deh" Minseok terkikik. Dia ingat kemarin dia sempat meminta beberapa akun sosial media Jongdae. Mending nge-stalk namja itu saja.

Beberapa saat, Minseok asyik berselancar di dunia maya. Mengabaikan beberapa mahasiswa yang mulai memasuki kelas.

"Uhh, instagram Jongdae. Ini..hmm loadingnya lama.." Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Dan jeng jeng !

Minseok memelototkan matanya.

Disana ! Di kolom paling atas, terdapat foto terbaru Jongdae.

32 minutes ago

[Photo]

 **Chen Nae Nae** This girl was very annoying. But she is a good helper. Thanks P_Bomi :D

139 likes 21 comments

Minseok merasakan kepalanya berputar. Matanya memanas. Foto yang manis itu seakan menjadi racun untuknya.

Tidak-tidak, mereka berdua memang hanya bersebelahan. Jongdae sebagai pemegang ponsel dan Bomi membawa sebuah kantung plastik ramah lingkungan yang entah apa isinya.

Tapi tetap saja, dada Minseok merasa sesak. Hatinya seakan hancur berkeping-keping.

"Hiks.. Neomu Appeuda"

.

.

.

.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan segera kembali." Chanyeol mengangguk patuh pada namja pecinta eyeliner didepannya.

Sekarang, dia sedang ditinggal di sebuah kursi taman yang berada tepat di depan minimarket. Dan di sanalah Baekhyun menghilangkan diri.

"Huatchuu !" Namja itu menggosok hidungnya. Haahh, sekarang dia menyesal karena membantah permintaan ibunya. Mau bagaimana lagi, penyesalan memang datang tiba-tiba.

"Nih"

"Hng ?" Chanyeol menatap sebuah botol berukuran kecil. Matanya seolah berkata 'apa itu ?'

"Ini obat flu dan air mineral. Jaa, minumlah. Supaya flu-mu sedikit berkurang" Baekhyun menyodorkan setablet obat flu kepada Chanyeol.

"Ne, gomawo" Setelahnya Chanyeol sibuk sendiri.

"Oiya, kenapa kau tidak istirahat dirumah saja ?" Baekhyun menatap namja tinggi disebelahnya. Bibirnya mengulum senyum geli saat Chanyeol agak kesusahan membuka tutup botol.

"Hng ? Tadinya flu-ku tidak seburuk ini. Jadi aku pergi kuliah. Tapi sekarang sepertinya aku memang harus menyesali keputusanku." Chanyeol menenggak sebutir pil dan kemudian meminum airnya.

"Hhh, kau memang keras kepala. Aku yakin Park ahjumma sudah melarangmu tadi.."

Chanyeol terkekeh dengan suara seraknya. "Ya, begitulah"

Sejenak, hening menyapa kedua insan itu. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun berdiri.

"Aku mau berangkat. Kau mau ikut atau pulang ?" Namja mungil itu melirik ke kanan.

"Hmm, sudah sampai sini. Aku juga ada tes nanti. Lebih baik aku berangkat." Chanyeol ikut bangkit dari duduknya.

"Oke, kajja !" Baekhyun berjalan lebih dulu.

"Oh-ehmm..Baek. Aku naik sepeda. Kau mau aku boncengkan ?"

.

.

Suasana selama perjalanan berubah awkward. Baekhyun hanya terdiam, menahan sesuatu. Sedangkan Chanyeol fokus menyetir sepeda. Pura-pura fokus lebih tepatnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?" Chanyeol meringis. Baekhyun terlihat tidak baik-baik saja.

"Ugh, ne. Nan gwenchana. Kayuh saja terus"

Mereka berangkat menaiki sepeda Chanyeol. Dan sialnya, sepedanya adalah sepeda gunung. Jadi mau tidak mau, Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah duduk di depan. Dengan tangan memegang erat setir serta bokongnya yang sakit karena duduk di depan.

"Sabar dulu ya, setelah ini sampai kok" Baekhyun hanya bisa merinding. Duh, tubuh Chanyeol tepat berada di belakangnya. Dan barusan, namja itu berbicara di samping telinganya. Pipinya merona.

"Nee"

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, pesan apa ?" Jongin menatap namja di depannya.

"Emm, nasi goreng kimchi dan jus jeruk. Itu saja" Namja bernama Kyungsoo itu membaca menu di banner kantin.

"Oke, hyung cari saja tempat duduk. Aku akan memesannya." Jongin memasuki antrian.

Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa menurut dan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari tempat duduk yang sekiranya cocok. Ah, kebetulan sekali kantin di sini tidak terlalu ramai. Jadi dia bisa lebih leluasa.

Dan pilihannya jatuh pada meja dengan empat kursi di sisi kantin yang mengarah ke halaman belakang gedung. Bibirnya terangkat ke atas.

.

.

"Permisi, ah maafkan aku. Permisii" Jongin sibuk mencari jalan yang dipenuhi oleh beberapa yeoja. Mereka terlihat sengaja mencari perhatian Jongin dengan sok jatuh lah, sok mau membantu lah, sok ini, sok itu.. Menyebalkan.

Akhirnya namja itu sampai ke tempat yang cukup sepi. Matanya memandang sekitar. Oh, itu dia ! Wajahnya berubah sumringah.

"Hai hyung, apa aku lama ?" Tanyanya sembari meletakkan dua piring nasi goreng dan dua gelas jus jeruk.

"Ah, tidak kok. Maaf karena merepotkanmu Jongin-ah. Dan terima kasih untuk traktiran hari ini." Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. Menampakkan bentuk bibir seperti hati.

"Ne, tidak perlu sungkan hyung." Jongin memilih duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo. Mereka mulai melakukan ritual makannya.

"Selamat makan~"

Mereka sibuk menikmati hidangan di hadapan mereka. Tanpa ada suara, kecuali suara sendok yang beradu dengan piring.

"Hyung, nanti malam hyung ada waktu ?" Jongin membuka pembicaraan.

"Hmm ? Sepertinya tidak. Ada apa Jongin-ah ?"

"Ehehe, baguslah. Aku ingin mengundangmu ke rumah. Akan ada rapat dengan teman-teman nanti."

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya. "Rapat ? Rapat apa ?"

"Rapat tentang Minseok hyung"

.

.

.

 **TBC !**

Ohorat~ Kimi balik *dilempar sendal. Maafin Kimi ya, update ngaret. Tetep dikit pula words-nya. Hiks.. T^T

Maaf juga kalo makin kesini, makin ngebosenin. Jangan lupa review, tapi kalo beneran lupa juga gak papa.. :')

Oiya, buat yang bingung kenapa ada alert ff ini udah update tapi ternyata masih tetep, maafin Kimi. Kemarin udah aku publish, tapi banyak banget huruf yang ngilang. Terus juga acak-acakan banget. Karena itu aku delete. Pas mau publish lagi, eh gagal terus. Maaf yaa.. :(

 **Balasan review :**

JonginDO : Mian ne. Harusnya chap yang update itu chap ini. Tapi kemaren aku delete, jadi mungkin kamu baca chap 11 lagi. Dan chap itu emang pendek pake banget. Maaf yaa. Semoga kamu mau review lagi chap ini. Gomawo :D

Park Rinhyun-Uchiha : Kkk, iya pasti. Ntar juga tau kok. Ikutin terus yaa. Gomawo, review lagi ne.. :D

Kim Youngzie : Miaaan, aku update-nya lama banget ya. Hiks, ini udah dilanjut kok. Maaf ya updatenya selemot bekicot.. TT Semoga kamu masih inget sama ff ini. Gomawoo, review lagi yaa.. :D

GithaAC : Haai Gitar Army~ Kkk, semoga di chap ini Minnie makin menggemaskan yaa. Ini udah lanjut, review lagi ne.. :D

ChenMin EX-Ochy : Huwee, miaan Chyy. Eh, full nangis ? Mm, gimana ya ? Kasian Minnie kalo nangis terus. Ntar ff ini genrenya keganti jadi hurt dong.. :3 Ehehe, ini udah update. Tapi update bekicot, bukan asap. :v Review lagi yaa.. :D

kim21jongdae : Tau tuh, Jongdae ngeselin *dilempar bebek. Makasih karna udah mau bersabar nunggu ff ini :'). Semoga kamu suka yaa. Gomawoo, jangan lupa review lagi ne.. :D

SooieBabyUke : Seperti yang aku jelasin, mian. Gara-gara chap 12 kemarin aku hapus, jadinya kamu baca chap 11 lagi. Iya, kamu udah review kok. Ini salahku, bukan akunmu. Ehehe, maaf yaa. Semoga kamu mau review lagi chap ini. Gomawoo :D

Kim Hyomi : Hiks, maafkan akuu *nangis bombay. Ini mungkin masih pendek juga, karena aku bingung mau nambahin apa. Tapi makasih udah mau nungguin, semangat juga buat kamu. Review lagi yaa~ :D

kyulkulator : Huwee, miaan. Ngga bisa update cepet. Dan mian juga karena di chap ini Minnie masih dibuat menderita *disamber petir. Ini udah lanjut, review lagi yaa. Gomawo :D

Rnine21 : Mian, tapi Minnie masih harus di kerjain.. :( *dijejelin es batu. Ehehe, tapi tenang aja kok. Ngga lama lagi dia bakal bahagia *spoiler. Kkk, review lagi ya, gomawoo :D

chuacu : Mian ne, semoga chap ini mengobati kependekan chap yang kemarin :(. Ini udah lanjut, review lagi oke ? Gomawo :D

Artheous : Ehehe, makasih. Ini udah lanjut, review lagi yaa. Gomawo :D

carolineakim : Huweee, miaan *nangis bombay. Ehmm, emang anu Jongdae sepanjang apa ? *plakk. Dan maaf juga karena aku update bekicot. :( Ini udah aku lanjut, semoga kamu suka ya.. Review lagi, oke ? Gomawoo :D

Maaf sebesar-besarnya karena aku update lemot, words-nya sedikit, dan membuat kalian semua kecewa. Semoga kekecewaan kalian terobati sama chap ini. Dan terimakasih karena kalian mau bersabar nunggu ff abal-abal ini. Aku seneng banget.. :')

And the last, see you next chap ! ^^

sign,

Kim Kimi/? -_-


	13. Chapter 13

**Baozi Boy**

ChenMin fic

 **Desclaimer :** Tokoh cuma minjem nama, sedangkan ceritanya punya Kimi.. :D

 **Warning :** Yaoi, BL, Boys Love, typo(s), bad diction, ini adalah ff yang membosankan.. :'3

Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

Disiang yang terik ini, nampak para mahasiswa yang berhamburan dari gedung kampus. Mereka terlihat ceria karena tumben sekali sang dosen mempercepat jam pulang. Ini seperti mendapat durian runtuh ! Maka dari itu, mereka secepatnya pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Srett !

"Oh, mianhae Minseok-ssi" Seorang yeoja tidak sengaja menyenggol tubuh mungil Minseok. Yeoja itu berlari terburu-buru, menghampiri seorang namja yang tengah mengendarai motor besarnya.

"Ne.." Minseok mengangguk lemas. Andaikan dia bisa di posisi yeoja tadi, dijemput oleh pacar, diajak kencan, dan juga jalan-jalan. Pasti menyenangkan.

"Nona muda" Minseok mendongak. Ia menatap sopirnya yang sudah menunggu.

"Tuan muda sudah menunggu anda di mobil"

Minseok mengernyitkan dahinya, "Untuk apa ? Minnie tidak minta dijemput sama hyung kok".

"Ye, tapi anda dan tuan muda harus segera pergi ke bandara—

"Andwae ! Jangan bilang kalau hyung mau menculik Minnie, lalu membawa Minnie pergi jauh ! Andwaee !" Minseok menjerit panik.

"N-nona—

"Andwaee, ahjussi tolong sembunyikan Minnie. Huwee~" Minseok terisak. Tangannya menggoyang-goyangkan lengan sopirnya, memohon dengan raut seimut kitty.

"Nona, bukan begitu. Tuan mud—

"KIM MINSEOK !"

Seperti slowmotion, Minseok menoleh ke arah suara. Matanya membelalak begitu melihat Suho berkacak pinggang. Paniknya makin menjadi. "A-AAAHHH !" Dia berlari kocar-kacir, sembari berteriak keras.

Brugh !

"Ngh, appo~" Minseok mengelus bokongnya. Dia jatuh terduduk setelah menabrak seseorang.

"E-eh, maafkan aku. Aku—..lho, Minnie ?"

Minseok mendongak saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, "Bomi ?".

Sedangkan Bomi yang tersadar cepat-cepat mengumpulkan benda-benda yang berhamburan dari kantung plastiknya.

"Apa itu ?" Minseok menunjuk kantongnya.

"Oh, ini..i-ini peralatan sekolahku. T-tadi pagi aku pergi bersama Jongdae ke mall, dan aku membeli ini. Y-ya, begitulah. Ehehe" Bomi tersenyum kaku.

"Kim Minseok ! Hyung memanggilmu, dengar tidak ?!" Minseok kembali panik, mengabaikan rasa penasarannya terdahap bungkusan Bomi.

"Aigo, sepertinya namja itu mencarimu. Aku duluan ya, Minnie yang seksi dan cantik sekali~" Bomi mengedipkan sebelah matanya, menggoda Minseok. Sedangkan Minseok, wajahnya merah padam.

"Ish, Bomii !"

Tapi kemudian wajahnya menyendu mengingat Bomi barusan berkata dia habis pergi dengan Jongdae.

"Menyebalkan.."

.

.

.

"Apa yang ada dipikiranmu sampai-sampai kau mengabaikan panggilan hyung, huh ?" Suho memelototkan matanya pada Minseok, berusaha seseram mungkin. Walaupun nyatanya, ekspresi itu membuatnya tampak menggelikan.

"Ih, hyuung~" Minseok menepis wajah Suho, memalingkan kepala hyungnya agar tidak terlihat lagi ekspresi disana.

"Hyung tanya, jadi ayo jawab !" Tapi Suho yang sangat senang menggoda adiknya itu semakin mendramatisir mukanya.

"H-hyung..tidak mauu.." Minseok memukul dada Suho berkali-kali. Membuat hyungnya tertawa keras.

"Ahaha, masih saja takut pada ekspresi itu. Aneh sekali"

Memang, sejak kecil Minseok selalu takut saat melihat ekspresi Suho yang seperti tadi. Entah memang karena menyeramkan atau mungkin mengesalkan. Hanya Minseok yang tahu.

"Hyung menyebalkan ! Aku mau turun !" Minseok berlagak membuka pintu mobil yang masih berjalan menuju bandara.

"Turunlah, tidak akan ada yang menyelamatkanmu. Puhahaha~" Suho lagi-lagi tertawa.

"Aish, hyung !"

Cklek cklek!

Minseok mengotak-atik gagang pintu mobilnya. Tapi gagal karena pintu mobil itu ternyata sudah dikunci oleh sopirnya. Minseok mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

Cklek cklek!

"Kok tidak bisa ? Ish hyung ! Pintunya rusaak !"

Sekarang, ahjussi pun ikut tertawa.

.

.

.

"Apa semua orang sudah berkumpul ?" Kris menatap teman-temannya yang berdiri berjajar di depannya.

"Sudah hyung.." Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Allright, sesuai kesepakatan kemarin, kita sudah berbicara mengenai kegiatan hari ini. Apa kalian siap ?"

"Yes sir !"

Kris mengangguk sok dengan memasang wajah mupeng. "Laksanakan !"

"Laksanakan !"

.

.

.

"Hyung, kenapa kita ke bandara ?" Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tentu saja untuk menjemput eomma dan appa"

"Eih ? Jeongmalyo ?" Minseok membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Hm.."

"Ish hyuung ! Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi !" Minseok menjerit kesal.

"Kau tidak tanya" Suho hanya tersenyum geli.

Tak sampai 5 menit, mereka sudah sampai di bandara. Suho dan Minseok turun dan berpesan pada ahjussi untuk menunggu.

"Hyung, Yixing hyung tidak diajak ?" Minseok melirik Suho.

"Ani. Dia ingin menunggu di rumah saja."

Minseok mengangguk, "Ohh.."

Mereka berjalan menuju tempat tunggu. Suho terlihat memainkan ponselnya. Sedangkan Minseok memuaskan hatinya untuk melihat-lihat.

"Minnie, Myunnie~"

Serentak, mereka berdua mendongak. "Eomma !"

"Hai sayang~"

Minseok berlari secepat kilat hendak memeluk sang eomma.

Brugh!

"Eommaaa ! Bogoshippeo~" Namja mungil itu terisak pelan. Dia sangat merindukan orangtuanya.

Dibelakangnya, Suho sedang membungkukkan badannya kepada sang appa.

"Bagaimana kabarmu ?" Kangin tersenyum melihat putra sulungnya.

"Baik appa"

Mereka berdua pun turut berpelukan.

.

.

.

Senyum Minseok terus tersungging. Begitu pulang, Minseok tertawa senang melihat keluarganya utuh lagi. Apalagi ditambah Yixing hyung. Lengkap sudah.

"Yixing-ah, masakanmu enak sekali" Leeteuk tersenyum setelah memasang wajah 'woah-hebat'.

"Kamsahamnida eommonim" Yixing menunduk sungkan.

"Bagaimana dengan Minnie ? Apa Minnie bisa memasak juga ?" Kangin melirik putra bungsunya.

"U-oh, Minnie bisa kok !" Tidak terima disudutkan, Minseok mengangguk yakin.

"Benarkah ? Eomma juga ingin mencicipi masakan Minnie. Kapan Minnie membuatkannya untuk eomma ?" Leeteuk menatapnya penuh harap.

"Hyung juga" Suho pun begitu.

Lalu matanya melirik Yixing yang memasang wajah 'hyung juga ingin'.

"Ish ! Nantii !" Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Benar yaa ?"

.

.

.

Setelah makan siang, Minseok menguap lebar. Ia beranjak untuk pergi ke kamar, mau tidur siang.

"Mau kemana Minnie ?" Yixing menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Oh, mau ke kamar, hyung. Minnie ngantuk~" Minseok mengucek matanya.

"Aigo, kiyowo" Yixing tersenyum gemas.

"Ish hyung, Minnie tampan. Minnie tidak imut seperti hyung" Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Eih, hyung tidak imut"

"Hyung imutt. Tapi Minnie tampan"

"Hyung yang tampan, Minnie imut"

"Hyuung~"

"Apa-apaan sih ? Sama-sama imut, ngakunya tampan. Dasar kalian ini.." Suho yang lewat pun mendengus.

"Yakk !"

.

.

.

Pukul 6 sore, Minseok baru bangun. Kepalanya pusing karena kebanyakan tidur. Tubuhnya lengket, ia ingin mandi. Kemudian ia berjalan ke kamar mandi. Hendak membersihkan tubuh.

15 menit kemudian, ia sudah segar. Dia memakai kaos putih bertuliskan 'kiss me' dan celana selutut dengan corak tentara. Rambutnya yang berwarna sekelam malam itu disisir rapi, lalu ia menyelipkan jepit lucu bergambar bunny —oleh-oleh dari eommanya. Dia terlihat imut sekali.

"Tampan" Gumamnya pelan sembari berkaca.

Tuutt tuuut

Minseok menoleh ke arah meja riasnya, ponsel pink yang sedang dia charge bergetar.

"Ne, yeoboseyo ?"

 _"Minseok-hyung !"_

"Ung ? Baekhyun ?" Minseok mengecek ID caller.

 _"Ne, ini aku. Ada hal gawat hyung !"_

"Gawat ? G-gawat apa ?" Minseok mengernyit bingung.

 _"Jongdae ! Jongdae kecelakaan !"_

"APAA ?!"

.

.

.

Minseok buru-buru menyambar jaket putih dengan tudung bunny kesayangannya. Ia berlari keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga.

"Aigo, Minnie. Ada apa eoh ?" Eommanya terlihat bingung.

"Eomma ! Minnie mau ke rumah Jongdae !" Minseok mencium pipi Leeteuk, lalu lanjut berlari.

"Dasar anak nakal.." Leeteuk tersenyum geli.

.

.

 _"Sekarang keadaannya kritis hyung."_

Minseok mengingat percakapannya dengan Baekhyun.

 _"Dia dirawat di rumah"_

 _"Eh ? Kenapa dirumah ?!"_

 _"A-ah, itu...karena sudah kritis. Makanya di rumah. Kalau di rumah sakit, kejauhan hyung.."_

 _"Benarkah ? Harusnya di rumah sakit saja.. Tapi yasudahlah, kalau begitu Minnie kesana !"_

 _"I_ _—i_ y _a. Tapi tidak perlu buru-buru hyung, nanti malah terjadi masalah denganmu juga"_

 _"Ne"_

Minseok mengangguk paham. Jadi sekarang dia harus tenang.

"Ahjussi, Minnie mau ke rumah Jongdae. Ahjussi antar Minnie ya ?" Minseok menatap sopirnya.

"Um, tentu nona muda. Mari masuk"

Ia berangkat ke sana dengan perasaan was-was. Ingin sekali ia meminta pada ahjussi untuk melaju lebih cepat. Tapi janganlah, nanti kalau dia sendiri ikut kecelakaan kan jadi tambah runyam.

15 menit kemudian, akhirnya dia sampai. Minseok meminta ahjussi untuk pulang lebih dulu.

"Gomawo ahjussi, nanti kalau Min sms, ahjussi langsung jemput ya ?"

"Baik nona"

Minseok menatap kepergian mobil keluarganya. Lalu ia melangkah ke halaman rumah Jongdae.

"Kenapa sepi sekali ? Aneh" Minseok mengetuk bel pintu di samping pintu bercat putih di depannya.

Ting tong~

Cklek!

Seseorang membuka pintu, yeoja itu membungkuk sopan. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu nona ?"

Maid rumah Jongdae, pikir Minseok.

"Uh, Minnie mencari Jongdae. K—katanya dia..kecelakaan. Bisa Minnie menemuinya ?" Minseok memasang muka memelas.

"T—tentu. Silakan masuk" Maid itu mempersilakan Minseok.

Minseok berjalan mengikuti maid di depannya. Ia mengernyit bingung, "kenapa rumah ini sepi sekali ?"

Ia yakin maid tadi mendengar gumamannya, tapi yeoja itu tetap diam sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di kamar Jongdae.

"Saya permisi nona."

"Ne, kamsahamnida.."

Minseok memperhatikan maid sampai yeoja itu menghilang di tikungan tangga. Lalu perhatiannya terpusat pada pintu bercat putih di depannya.

"Jongdaee ! Ini Minnie," Ia mengetuk pintu kamar Jongdae.

TOK TOKK!

"Min masuk ya ?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Minseok mengeluh kesal.

"Jongdae, Minnie masuk !"

Cklek

Minseok masuk ke kamar Jongdae yang tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan, "Jongdae ?"

Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi, mengira jika Jongdae ada di sana.

Kosong.

"Jongdae ? Kamu dimana ?"

Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya gusar. Bukannya Jongdae sedang sakit ? Tapi kenapa dia tidak istirahat di kamarnya ?

"Eoddi ?" Namja imut itu berpikir keras. Dimana kira-kira Jongdae berada ?

Sret !

Eh ? Apa ini ? Minseok mengambil sebuah sticky note yang barusan terjatuh di dekat kakinya.

 **To : Minseok hyung**

 **Hyung pasti sedang mencari aku kan ? Tenang saja, aku tidak kemanapun kok. Kalau hyung ingin bertemu denganku, berjalanlah ke arah tangga..**

Pesan itu membuat Minseok bingung. Tangga ? Tangga apa ? Tangga yang ia lewati tadi kah ?

Ia memilih untuk mengecek tangga. Matanya menatap sekitar.

"Oh ! Disana !" Minseok tersenyum senang. Ia berlari menuruni tangga.

 **To : Minseok hyung**

 **Sudah ketemu kan ? Tapi hyung cuma ketemu sama sticky note-nya saja. Tidak ada aku. Kalau begitu, coba cari lagi di meja makan**.

Setelah membacanya, Minseok segera berlari ke arah ruang makan. Tidak dipedulikannya nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Matanya menatap tajam suasana ruang makan.

Sepi.

Tapi bibirnya mengulas senyum. Dia menemukan sticky note yang dicarinya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang.

 **To : Minseok hyung**

 **Masih belum menemukanku ? Kekeke, cari pintu warna putih di dapur dan ketuk pintunya 3 kali. Lalu bukalah..**

Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Jongdae ? Apa ini adalah permainan detektif ? Tapi untuk apa dia melakukannya ?

Namja imut itu melirik was-was ke semua arah. Apa dia sedang dipermainkan ? Apakah disana telah terpasang cctv ?

Tapi perasaannya berubah lega saat tidak menemukan yang ia cari. Berarti bukan hanya main-main kan ?

Akhirnya Minseok memilih untuk mendatangi pintu bercat putih di samping kirinya. Dalam hati, ia berdoa agar setelah ini tidak ada sticky note lagi.

Tap tap tap

Kakinya menapak tepat 2 centi dari pintu. Tangannya mengepal gugup. Dan setelahnya..

TOK TOK TOK !

Cklek!

...

.

.

.

"Hyung, apa kau yakin ini jalannya ?" Seorang namja manis menatap ragu ke arah Yesung.

"Tentu saja sayang. Walaupun aku sudah lama tidak kesana, bukan berarti aku lupa" Yesung menatap namja yang ternyata Ryeowook dengan pandangan santai.

"Lalu apa kau sudah menghubungi mereka ?" Ryeowook menatap cemas suaminya.

"Tenanglah, semua akan berjalan lancar.."

Setelahnya, suasana menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara sampai mereka tiba di tujuan.

Ckiit !

Yesung mengerem mobilnya. Ia melepas sabuk pengaman dan turun dari sana diikuti oleh Ryeowook.

"Kajja, mereka sudah menunggu kita".

Ryeowook mengangguk paham.

Mereka berjalan kearah pintu rumah yang bercorak kayu dengan diplitur. Yesung mengangkat tangannya kemudian mengetuk pintu.

TOK TOK TOK !

Cklek!

...

.

.

.

.

Cklek !

...

Apa yang- Ya Tuhan ! A..apa ini ?

Minseok membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar.

Di depan sana, memang hanya halaman belakang rumah Jongdae. Tapi ini tidak seperti biasanya, karena halaman itu disulap menjadi sangat-sangat..WOW!

Minseok sangat takjub melihatnya.

Lampu warna-warni terpasang indah, lalu ada tulisan 'WELCOME' di antara dua pohon sakura. Kolam ikan di sana juga terlihat bercahaya, sangat cantik.

"Selamat datang~"

Matanya menatap sosok tampan yang berdiri di dekat meja. Dan darisana, Minseok baru sadar bahwa di tengah-tengah halaman terdapat meja makan bundar yang dihiasi mawar putih.

"J..Jongdae," Minseok berdiri kaku. Pipinya merona sewarna tomat saat Jongdae berjalan ke arahnya, lalu menyodorkan tangan hangatnya. Meminta Minseok untuk menerima uluran tangannya.

"Hai, mau makan malam bersamaku ?" Jongdae tersenyum.

Minseok mengernyit bingung. Dia kira Jongdae masih marah padanya, "N..ne, Minnie mau.."

Merekapun duduk di kursi yang telah tersedia.

Tiba-tiba musik bergenre romantis ala restaurant pun bergema. Minseok tersenyum malu. Bukankah ini terasa sangat romantis ? Apalagi dia makan bersama Jongdae.

"Makanlah hyung. Aku menyediakan ini untukmu," Jongdae menyodorkan segelas air yang baru ia isi. Lalu meletakkannya di depan Minseok.

"Terimakasih Jongdae," Minseok menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Lalu keadaan menjadi hening. Tapi bukan hening yang canggung, melainkan ketenangan yang membuai hati.

Jongdae pun memulai acara makannya. Diikuti oleh Minseok yang juga mencicipi makanan di meja.

"Eumm, mashitaa~" Minseok mengerjap senang.

Jongdae terkekeh mendengarnya, Minseok imut sekali.

"Oh ya, Baekhyun bilang Jongdae habis kecelakaan. Tapi kok sekarang.. malah makan malam ?"

"Uhuk uhukk !" Tiba-tiba Jongdae tersedak. Wajahnya memerah karena sesak.

Tidakkah pertanyaan Minseok terlampaui polos ?

"J..Jongdae !" secepat kilat, Minseok menyodorkan segelas air padanya.

"Uhukk, khh.. g-gwenchana" Jongdae mengusap dadanya lega. Untung hanya tersedak ringan.

"H..hyung" Tatapan Jongdae mengarah pada mata bulat Minseok.

"Ne ?"

"S..Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan pada hyung. Hyung jangan marah ya ?" Tangannya meraih tangan mungil Minseok, kemudian menggenggamnya erat.

"Apa ?" Sedangkan Minseok balas menggenggam tangan besar Jongdae.

"Hmm.. sejak pertama kita bertemu, aku sudah merasakan bahwa suatu misteri yang selama ini belum pernah kupecahkan, akan terkuak karenamu. Kau mungkin tidak merasakannya, tapi aku bisa. Aku sekarang menjadi paham tentang misteri yang dinamakan.. cinta. Berkat kau hyung," Jongdae mengusap punggung tangan Minseok.

"Aku selalu ingin menatapmu, menyentuhmu, dan selalu ada di sampingmu. Setiap saat, tanpa ada niat aku selalu memikirkanmu hyung. Hyung, kau seolah telah menjadi candu untukku. Aku tidak bisa lepas darimu.."

Minseok menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Selapis airmata menghiasi retinanya.

"Hyung, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku ? Menjadi tunanganku ? Dan menjadi pendamping hidupku sampai ajal menjemput ?"

Sukses sudah Jongdae membuat Minseok menangis. Buliran airmata jatuh dan membasahi pipi gembilnya.

"J..Jongdae."

"Tidak apa hyung, aku tidak akan memaksamu jika kau menolak," Senyum tulus yang terukir di wajah tampan Jongdae membuat Minseok semakin yakin.

GREP !

"Mau ! Min mau kok, hiks.. Min mau Dae, hiks.." Minseok menumpahkan tangisnya di pelukan Jongdae. Dibalas dengan kecupan-kecupan mesra di puncak kepalanya.

"Saranghae Minseokkie hyung."

"N..nado saranghae, hiks Jong-dae."

.

.

.

.

Cklek !

"Annyeong," Ryeowook tersenyum saat Leeteuk membuka pintu.

"Aigo, Wookie. Bagaimana kabarmu ? Seharusnya aku yang ke sana.." Leeteuk memeluk teman dekatnya itu.

"Aku baik kok, bagaimana denganmu ?" Ryeowook menepuk bahunya.

"Aku juga baik. Nah, ayo masuk. Kau juga Yesung-ah," Leeteuk menatap Yesung.

"Ne, tentu"

Setelah mereka masuk, Leetek memanggil Kangin dan pergi ke dapur untuk membuat minuman.

"Kami kemari karena ingin menyampaikan sesuatu," ujar Yesung to the point.

"Apa ada masalah ?" Kangin bertanya balik.

"Tidak, kami hanya ingin membicarakan tentang Minnie dan Jongdae."

"Oh, tentu saja. Aku juga ingin berterimakasih pada kalian karena sudah menjaga Minnie. Terimakasih banyak."

Ryeowook terkekeh, "Itu sama sekali bukan masalah. Minnie anak yang cantik dan imut. Aku sangat menyukainya."

Mereka tertawa.

"Kuharap kau tidak lupa kalau anakku itu namja," Leeteuk menyaut saat selesai dari dapur.

"Oh, aku pernah mendandaninya seperti yeoja. Dia sangat cantik. Aku belum sempat mengirimkan fotonya padamu," Ryeowook berujar santai.

"Apa ?! Mana, aku ingin melihatnya. Berikan padaku," Ryeowook kira Leeteuk marah, tapi ternyata dia sama antusias nya dengannya.

"Kemarilah, aku punya banyak koleksi foto Minnie. Bahkan juga fotonya dengan Jongdae."

"Kyaa, imutnya~ kirimkan padaku."

Entah kenapa Leeteuk jadi ooc.

Sementara kedua orang itu sibuk fangirling ria, dua orang kepala keluarga disana sedang duduk termenung.

"Bagaimana ? Apa kau setuju ?" Yesung menatap Kangin.

"Hmm, dilihat darimanapun, mereka berdua memang sangat cocok. Aku akan memutuskan sesuai dengan keinginan putraku. Jika dia setuju, akupun begitu," Kangin tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu semua tergantung keputusan Minnie," Yesung menghela napas lega.

Dan mereka melanjutkan obrolan dengan santai, mengabaikan pekikan senang istri mereka yang baru tahu bahwa kedua namja itu merestui putra mereka.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong, Kimi balik setelah kena WB. Mian karena update lamaaa banget. Semoga chap ini memuaskan, karena aku nggak begitu yakin.. TAT

Terimakasih yang udah review, maaf nggak bosa balas satu2, dan buat yg minta NC, ntar dipikirin lagi. Muehehe..

Semoga masih ada yang nungguin ff ini.

Sekali lagi makasih banyak~ *bow

Sign,

Kim Kimi /? -_-


End file.
